ERIN'S STORY
by The Great Artiste
Summary: Set after the American Civil War, this story follows the life of Erin Reagan and the triumphs and tragedies that befall both she and her family. AU TIMELINE.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in an alternative timeline and universe.

April 28, 1920, San Francisco, California:

Erin Reagan Silver rolled over in bed and snuggled against her husband. Today was her 55th birthday and she damn well wanted her best present immediately. She grinned as her left hand found its way below Sloan's waist and located its intended target, hoping that this would signal sleepyhead that he had obligations to perform for the birthday girl.

She thought back through her past and the joys, sorrows, gains, and hardships that she and her family endured, allowing her to reach this special day in this most wonderful of American cities, her home for nearly 25 years.

When she had told Sloan her family's story back in 1895, he was astonished, but her family had all assured him that it was the unvarnished truth.

She had begun the story with her father.

Francis Xavier Reagan had been born on July 14, 1844 in the city of Chicago, Illinois, the second child of Henry, a Chicago cop, and Elizabeth (Betty) a housewife, both of sound Irish stock.

Peter Christopher, Frank's older brother by five years, had died shortly after his second birthday.

In 1862 at the age of 18, Frank considered following his father into the Chicago Police Department, however the American Civil War had commenced the previous year and Frank decided that serving his country far outweighed serving his city, so he promptly enlisted in the United States Marine Corps.

In 1863 Frank was stationed in New York City, a fabulous metropolis compared to the Cowtown that was Chicago of the 1860's. Little did Frank or Henry know that the Great Chicago Fire was only eight years off and the city as they knew it would cease to exist, paving the way for the future urban wonder that would earn it the name "America's Second City."

One hot and humid summer's night, Frank elected to tag along with a few of his fellow Marines to a nearby musical revue. What Frank did not know was that this decision would forever alter his life as he would meet and begin courting the future love of his life, Mary Margaret Riley.

Mary Margaret was a native New Yorker of means and privilege and she loved her city. She especially took great pride in showing it off to Frank, hoping that he would never want to leave. Her plan worked because within a month of meeting her, Frank wrote his parents informing them that after the war, he would be remaining in New York City, and would seek employment with its police department. Three months later, a subsequent letter would inform his parents that he and Mary would marry in the summer of 1864.

The Civil War ended in April 1865, and while things around the country were beginning to quiet down from the war and from President Abraham Lincoln's assassination, things in the Reagan household were anything but still as on April 28th, Frank and Mary welcomed their first child, Erin Riley Reagan.

Frank's heart melted as he held his baby girl for the first time and he knew that whatever the world had in store for her, she was a Reagan and would face it head on, for even as a newborn, Erin's dark eyes held a look of forceful determination.

Three months after Erin's birth, Frank's parents were visiting from Chicago when Betty became ill. Three weeks later she died in her sleep. It was decided that Henry would come to live with Frank, Mary, and Erin in New York City, and that he too would join the NYPD.

1865 gave way to 1866, which passed into 1867. Two year old Erin was proving that Frank's initial predilection of his daughter was spot on. While polite, Erin had a forceful personality and insured that things were done to her liking. Mary on the other hand brooked no back talk from her daughter, but she had her daddy and grandpa each snugly wrapped around her pinky fingers. If she had been a concert violinist, Frank and Henry would both have been named Stradivarius.

By now Frank was a Sergeant in the NYPD, and Henry was a Captain, and their professional futures looked bright and promising.

Henry had never sold the family home and properties in Chicago, electing to rent them out in the event he or Frank and his family elected to return one day. One summer afternoon in August 1871, Henry received a letter from a Chicago attorney representing a client who wished to purchase all of his real holdings. He promptly showed Frank and Mary the letter that night.

"It's a lot of money Francis, but I always felt that maybe one day we'd move back there." Henry stated.

"I know Pop, but I've been here for almost ten years, and you for over six. We have a great career with the NYPD, and a wonderful life here. Do you really think either of us would trade that in? Besides, I have to think of Mary and Erin and I know that Chicago can't offer what New York City does." Frank replied.

"Mary?" Henry inquired of his daughter-in-law.

"Henry, I'm a New Yorker through and through. If it were just Frank and me, I'd give it a try but Erin just started school and we have the best education system in the country here, and I want her to grow up to be a presentable lady which is something I can't see occurring in Chicago." Mary answered.

"Then it's settled." Henry exclaimed. "I'll head back to Chicago, pack the place up, and square things away with this lawyer."

"I have a better idea Pop." Frank replied, smiling at Mary. "Mary and I have never had a proper honeymoon. How about she and I go to Chicago with your Power of Attorney and I'll take care of things. You can stay here with Erin." Frank offered. "Beside which, I'd like to show her where we come from."

Henry chuckled. "That's some choice Francis. Two weeks with my old buddies in Chicago or two weeks alone here with Erin."

"The two of you are as thick as thieves." Mary noted. "I can only imagine the grand time you'll be having with us away."

Frank nodded: "It's a three day train ride from here to Chicago. If we leave on the third, we can arrive on the sixth, take care of things over a three day period, leave on the ninth, and be home by the twelfth. That means I only have to take a week off allowing for weekends on either side."

Mary smiled as she snuggled up to Frank. "Nine entire days and nights with you all to myself."

"Maybe I'll get another grandchild out of this." Henry grinned.

"Pop!" Frank blushed while Mary laughed and affirmatively nodded.

On October 3rd, Mary and Frank bid goodbye to Erin and Henry.

"You listen to your grandfather and behave yourself" Mary warned a precocious Erin before giving her a kiss.

"Yes Ma'am, I will." Erin cooed back as she hugged her mother.

Frank picked up his little angel. "We'll miss you beanpole, but before you know it, we'll be home again."

"I know daddy, I'll miss you too, and when you come back you can tell me all about Chicago." Erin stated.

"It's a date sweetheart." He said before kissing her goodbye.

Erin and Henry watched as Frank and Mary boarded their train. As it began pulling out of the station they waved goodbye, but something was unsettling Erin and she began to cry.

"What's wrong honey?" Henry asked as he picked up his granddaughter, who was visibly shaking.

"I don't want them to go Pops, something bad's going to happen, I can feel it." She sniveled.

Henry had no idea how accurate Erin's premonition would turn out to be.

Frank and Mary arrived in Chicago on the morning of October 6th and spent the day packing up the Reagan house. A moving company would collect everything the following day and forward it to New York City.

On the afternoon of the 7th, Frank closed on the sale of the Reagan properties and deposited the proceeds in his father's account, which he then directed to be transferred to Henry's New York bank. This left the rest of the day and all day on the 8th for him to turn the tables and give Mary the grand tour of the city of his birth, as she had once done for him.

Plans were they would wake up on the 9th, breakfast, and then leave for the station in order to catch the 10:04 a.m. train bound for New York City.

The best laid plans of mice and men…

After a true night on the town Chicago style, at least for as much of a town as Chicago was in 1871, Frank and Mary returned to their hotel room 9:30 p.m. and exuberantly labored on producing Henry's next grandchild until exhaustion and sleep claimed them.

Meanwhile, on the south side of the Chicago River as the tale is told, a good Irishwoman's cow kicked over a lantern which was why two hours later, Frank and Mary Reagan were rudely awakened by the hotel manager and told to get out of their room as quickly as possible.

Frank quickly assessed the predicament they were in and noted the big difference between New York City, built out of brick and mortar, and Chicago, which was constructed almost entirely of wood. The city was feeding on itself and with the Chicago River to his south and west, and Lake Michigan to the east, the only way out of town was to the north however glowing embers from the fire burning south of the river had made their way across the water and were igniting structures along the north shore. Fanned by a southwesterly wind, the fire was now beginning to spread to the northeast, directly into Frank's escape path.

Exiting the hotel presented Frank with his first taste of mass chaos. Even in war there was an order and civility to events, but in the early morning hours of October 9, 1871, the streets of Chicago consumed the book of law and order, and all common sense as masses of humanity tried to escape being consumed by what could only be described as Hell on earth.

Steam fire engines, pulled by teams of frightened horses barreled against throngs of fleeing humans, colliding into one another, with the wagon wheels finishing the job on those unfortunate enough to have fallen in their path, including Frank's beloved Mary.

Even many years later, Frank could not recall the two of them becoming separated, but he could clearly recall her scream and the sickening sound of a body being stomped by a horse. When he turned around and didn't see his wife, Frank ran to the site of the recently stampeded woman to note with horror who that unfortunate soul had been.

Two burly policemen grabbed Frank by the arms and lifted him. "You can't be standing around here or you'll be the next one run down." One of them stated to Frank, who came out of his state of shock long enough to identify himself and explain to the officers what had happened.

One of the officers, having a father Henry's age had put two and two together realizing that he and Frank had known one another through their fathers' respective service on the Chicago P.D.

He commandeered a horse drawn buckboard and the three men gently loaded Mary aboard. Frank thanked the men and accompanied his late wife to the makeshift morgue.

The City of Chicago continued to burn through the night of October 10th before finally being brought under control. Over 300 people had lost their lives, including Mary Margaret Riley Reagan.

On the afternoon of October 15th, Frank Reagan stepped off the train at New York City's Grand Central Station. He had not telegrammed or contacted his father or daughter, though news of the fire had been reported in the New York Times.

Frank waited until Mary's body was offloaded and placed aboard a wagon, before accompanying her to the funeral home.

Later that evening he opened the door to his house and entered. His father looked up and Erin ran into his arms.

"Daddy, you're back"! She excitedly uttered as he picked her up, hugging her as tightly to him as possible.

"I missed you Sunshine." Frank replied, kissing his little girl's cheek.

"Where's mommy?" Erin asked.

Frank looked at Henry who had quizzical look on his face that quickly turned to a look of dread.

Henry, fully aware of the Great Fire that had just consumed his beloved Chicago, shook his head from side to side not wanting to believe what he was thinking.

Frank closed his eyes and nodded that Henry's had correctly surmised the unfathomable.

Erin hadn't missed any of this and looked her father directly in the eyes.

"Mommy is dead, isn't she?"

"Yes Erin." Frank answered, not knowing what else to say.

Erin looked to her grandfather and nodded as if to confirm her earlier fears.

She then asked to be put down, and in the first of many instances throughout her life which would define her as the strong woman she would grow up to be, she looked at her father.

"Then we have a funeral to plan, and friends and relatives to notify. I know where mommy kept her ledgers so I suggest that we begin by sending out telegrams to those she would want to attend."

Frank Reagan knew in that moment, that whatever happened in life, he would always have his daughter to lean on, and to draw his strength from, for Erin would always remind him of Mary.

Mary Reagan was laid to rest on October 21st. While many attempted to console Erin, she ended up being the consoler. No tears flowed from her young eyes, but a very adult 6 ½ year old young woman greeted and thanked those who had attended, and insured they understood they were loved and respected by her late mother.

One of those attending was a red headed beauty by the name of Casey Stanton Fitzgerald, of the Boston Fitzgerald's, complete with her very refined Brahmin accent.

Casey liked to regale that her parents had married for the most logical reason of all. To mingle the Stanton and Fitzgerald family fortunes.

While Mary had been outspoken, she knew how and when to both edit and reveal her opinions. Casey on the other hand was a bull in a china shop and whatever was on her mind, immediately made its way out of her mouth. The concept it wasn't what you said but how you said it never once crossed her mind, nor did she much care how others would take to her views.

She was direct, energetic, sassy, and most of all, she didn't take any shit from anyone. She was beautiful, rich, polished, educated and she knew it, but at the same time, she could fight, brawl, scrap, and swear with the best of men.

Casey also happened to be the late Mary Riley Reagan's third cousin as her maternal grandfather Stanton and Mary's maternal grandmother had been brother and sister.

Most people would say that it is in bad taste to flirt with a widower at his late wife's funeral, and those who actually regarded such etiquette as sacrosanct would have honored that dictum, however Casey Fitzgerald couldn't have cared less about rules and social norms unless of course, they were ones that she had authored.

Casey made it well known that she intended to remain in New York City for the foreseeable future and would be available to help Frank with Erin or with any matter where he may require a woman's assistance.

Frank clearly received both the intended, and nuanced meaning of Casey's message.

One night during a peaceful family dinner with her father and grandfather, 6 ½ year old Erin looked up at Frank, sat back in her chair, and folded her arms.

"Don't you think it's about time that you asked Casey out on a proper date?" She inquired.

"Erin Riley Reagan!" Frank replied.

"She's right Francis" Henry stated in defense of his granddaughter. "Invite Ms. Fitzgerald over for dinner."

"Pops, it wouldn't be right. We just buried Mary a month ago." Frank stammered.

"And Mom would be the first to tell you that you deserve to be happy, and that I deserve a new mom, not that Casey would ever replace mommy, but being a girl, there are things I can never discuss with either of you." Erin fired back.

"She's quite the looker Francis, and she's smart, cultured, and has the guts to stand up to you." Henry told his son.

"I receive more than a sufficient sum of that from Erin." Frank responded while staring at his daughter.

Erin raised her eyebrows in feint hurt and then smiled back. "That's beside the point, Casey would be good for you and for me." Erin advised.

"Fine, I'll ask her over for Sunday dinner, but just remember that if this works out, she may become your step-mother." Frank warned.

"But I'll always be your first and oldest child and the one who reminds you of mommy, your first true love. I can deal with the rest." Erin responded.

Sunday night found Casey Fitzgerald seated to Frank's right, with Erin to his left and Henry across the table.

Everyone held hands while Casey led them in grace, following which Henry's Cornish hens and mashed potatoes were passed.

Henry and Erin couldn't help but notice the interest Casey had for Frank, nor could they deny that while Frank remained grieving over Mary, there was a part of him responding to Casey.

"What the heck, I might as well just jump off the cliff and see where I land." Erin thought to herself before addressing the adults.

"I know that I am only a child, but it's clear to me that there is an interest you both have in one another. Daddy, I know that you feel that you have to honor Mom and stay faithful to her, but she's gone and you and I need to move on. Casey, I know you have good intentions with my father and while there will always be a part of him that was my mother's, there is plenty of him for you, but he's going to need you to pull him out of his hidey hole. As for me, I miss my mother more every day and nobody will ever replace her, but I am open to a new mother figure in my life. What I'm trying to say is the two of you should explore where this can go, and know that I am open to it, so don't use me as an excuse." Erin concluded.

"She's right" Henry piped up from across the table. "Come on Erin, help me clear the dishes. We'll give these two some privacy."

Casey looked at Frank. "That's some daughter you have. Not afraid to speak her mind. I like that a lot."

Frank smiled back. "Reminds me of you in that way."

"Is there any truth to what she said?" Casey inquired.

"A whole lot of it." Frank answered.

"And your thoughts?" Casey asked.

"Let's take a walk around the block and become better acquainted." Frank said as he stood and held his hand out to Casey, who smiled back in taking his hand.

Henry and Erin watched as the two exited the house holding hands, as they headed down the front walkway.

"Good job kiddo." Henry said, hugging his granddaughter.

"Now we'll see if this works or not." Erin cautiously observed.

"Your father is right; you and Casey are a lot alike." Henry noted.

"Sometimes you just have to speak your mind instead of beating around the bush." Erin replied. "I learned that one from you Pops." She smiled back.

"I always said you were a smart kid. Now I know it." Henry chuckled back.

Frank and Casey spent the next two hours becoming better acquainted. By the end of the evening, both were sure there was a spark between them both wanted to develop. What cinched it for Frank was when Casey informed him….

"Mary was your first love, your first wife, and the mother of your first child. I would never try to replace her in any of those roles. What I have to offer you is my love, and while I will never be Erin's biological mother, I can be her friend, her confidant, and provide her with maternal guidance. Most importantly, I can offer you another child should you so wish."

Frank's heart melted and he held Casey close and kissed her. Nothing more needed to be said.

Frank and Casey waited one year out of respect for Mary, and were married on November 5, 1872 with Erin serving as the Maid of Honor and Henry as Best Man.

Nine months later, on August 5, 1873, they all welcomed Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan into their family.

Frank looked down at his son. "He's smirking at me." Frank commented to Casey.

She chuckled. "Gets that from my Grandpa Fitz, a mean old cuss of a sailor from Cork County, Ireland."

"Something tells me this one is going to be a handful." Henry observed.

Frank placed Danny into his big sister's waiting arms. "He's adorable." Erin stated, leaning in to kiss her baby brother.

"And he has a wonderful big sister to keep him in line." Casey stated.

"Me?" Erin remarked out of surprise.

"Of course you, he's as much your brother as if your mom and dad had another child, and I expect you to help us out in raising him. Don't worry Erin I'm sure you'll show him in no time that we women rule the roost." Casey firmly stated.

A week later Frank brought Casey and Danny home. Erin was waiting with Danny's bottle, and had everything prepared for his first bath.

Frank and Casey looked on as eight year old Erin bonded with her baby brother, both commenting later on what a wonderful mother she would someday make.

-30-


	2. Chapter 2

Two years quickly elapsed and December 1875 had arrived, and the Reagan family was in the Christmas spirit.

Erin was now ten and Danny had just turned two, and he had turned out to be more than the handful his parents and sister expected him to be.

Erin was sitting at the table feeding Danny his breakfast. She had twenty minutes before she had to leave for school and Danny of course was doing his best to be uncooperative.

"Come on Danny eat your breakfast." She pleaded as she attempted to get her brother to take another spoonful of oatmeal.

"No". Danny emphatically replied.

Sometimes Erin believed that "no" was the only word Danny knew.

Her grandfather called these years "The terrible twos" and suggested they all dig in for a long year of Danny.

"Please, for me?" Erin cooed.

Danny gave his trademark smirk and nodded in the affirmative, whereupon he opened his mouth. Erin inserted the spoon and Danny removed the contents while smiling at his big sister.

"See? That was easy" Erin smiled back feeling proud of her accomplishment.

Danny nodded again and before Erin could back away, he spit the entire mouthful into her face and hair and all over the front of her school uniform.

"DANNY!" Erin shouted, drawing Casey's attention, who quickly came into the kitchen to find a sobbing Erin and an elated Danny.

"Erin, what's wrong?" She asked.

Erin turned around and displayed Danny's latest handy work.

"He intentionally spit his food on me." Erin cried.

"Ok sweetheart, calm down. I'll help you get cleaned up but first, here is how we deal with bad behavior." Casey stated, directing Erin to stand up from her chair.

Casey then lifted Danny out of his highchair and held him in one arm while she placed her left foot on the chair Erin had just vacated. She hiked her dress up to mid-thigh and placed a squirming Danny over her left knee where she held him as she delivered three firm smacks to his cloth diaper covered backside.

Then she placed a wailing Danny back in his chair and knelt down to look him in the eyes.

"Don't you ever spit up on your sister again, do you understand me young man?" She asked.

A sobbing Danny nodded as he replied: "Yes Mommy".

Casey turned to Erin. From now on, if he misbehaves you are to spank him on the spot.

Erin was flabbergasted. "I can't do that, he's not my child." She replied.

"Erin, Danny is going to be a handful and you spend more time with him than anyone else. He's going to need a firm hand or he'll be out of control before you know it. As his mother, I am ordering you to discipline him. I trust you to make the right decision on the best way do that, but for now, a few slaps on his behind clearly gets the message across." Casey concluded as she looked Danny square in the eye, insuring that he clearly understood.

Henry came into the kitchen and shook his head. "That kid's either going to be the best detective on the NYPD or he'll be behind bars before he's 12."

"Hence the reason Erin has to insure that Danny knows he can't get away with mistreating her. Please watch our reprobate here while I help Erin clean up." Casey replied before turning to Erin. "Come on sweetheart, I'll wash your hair and you can change into another uniform. I'll wash this one tonight." Casey concluded.

When Frank entered the kitchen, it was quiet, but he had heard it all and agreed with Casey. Erin was eight years older than Danny and he had to learn that he couldn't mistreat his big sister, and that he needed to learn to respect her now, so that he would seek to protect her later in life.

Christmas was only two days away and the Reagan family was traveling to Boston to spend it with Casey's parents and her paternal grandfather, "Fitz", the cuss of an old sailor she had referenced after giving birth to Danny.

Erin's mother answered the door, drawing her daughter into a hug.

"Motherhood suits you dear." She exclaimed.

"An hour with your grandson may change your mind." Casey sarcastically replied.

When all were inside, they were greeted by her father, and finally introductions were made with Fitz.

"Daniel Fitzgerald, please meet Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan, your namesake." Casey spoke by way of introduction.

Fitz smiled at his great grandson and noticed the trademark smirk. "Kind of looks like me." He remarked.

"Acts like you too." Casey fired back.

"And who do we have here?" Fitz asked ignoring his granddaughter's jibe.

"This is Danny's big sister, Erin." Casey answered as she hugged Erin to her.

Fitz smiled. "A daughter of Ireland."

"Yes Sir." Erin replied.

"And as beautiful as the Emerald Isle herself." Fitz responded before turning to Frank. "Her mother must have been a very beautiful woman, my condolences." He offered shaking Frank's hand.

"Thank you, Mary would have appreciated your kind sentiments." Frank replied.

"And this old war horse must be your father, Henry." Fitz announced as he shook Henry's hand.

"A pleasure Fitz." Henry replied.

From the next room, the sound of something hitting the floor was suddenly heard.

"Danny!" Casey exasperatedly announced, as Erin ran off in search of her little brother, only to find him standing next to an overturned chair.

"Daniel Reagan, what have you done?" Erin asked as she righted the overturned furniture.

"Nothing." Danny replied.

"Don't you lie to me or I'll warm your behind." Erin threatened.

"I'm sorry." He cried as Erin picked him up and hugged him, not noticing the smirking grin her brother was sporting over her shoulder.

Christmas morning arrived and with it the sound of Danny's yelling and laughter as he opened up his presents which Erin figured would at one time or another, be directed at, or used against her.

Danny was throwing wrapping paper, ribbon, and bows in all directions, and having a great time with the destructive art of unwrapping everyone's gifts.

He noticed Erin was about to open one of her gifts. "EWIN!" he pleaded, before she relented, allowing him to rip off the wrapping paper.

He handed her gift back smiling before assaulting the next unopened package.

"Maybe he'll wind up in the construction business." Fitz surmised.

"More likely the demolition side of it." Henry retorted causing both men to laugh.

Erin looked down to see a beautiful gold locket and chain.

Casey smiled. "Open it up."

Erin did as she was told and was astonished as she looked at a photograph of her mother on the left side, and one of herself on the right.

"You'll always have your mother close to your heart." Frank informed.

"Thank you both so much, it's beautiful." Erin exclaimed as she gave her parents a hug and kiss.

After all the presents were opened, and Danny's mess cleared away, the two older men enjoyed sharing stories of their youth, of Fitz's days on the high seas, and of Henry's more memorable exploits as a cop on the streets of Chicago, as well as comparing notes on how the Irish lived in America's three largest cities, New York, Boston, and Chicago.

"That granddaughter of yours is going to break some poor boyo's heart." Fitz candidly remarked to Henry.

"Probably will, but whatever man is lucky enough to win her heart, will have more than a looker. She's brilliant, quick witted, sassy, and very compassionate, and she's learning to be a pretty good cook too. She's the entire package Fitz, much like her late mother and grandmother." Henry replied.

"You two aren't conspiring to marry off my ten year old daughter?" Frank inquired, having overheard the conversation.

"Nothing of the sort Francis, just hypothesizing on the poor lad that will be putty in her hands one day." Fitz answered. "Everyone talks about how tough we Irish are, and that the men are head strong, stubborn, and mean, but when you put one in the arms of a beautiful loving woman, he becomes a puddle of warm piss and he'll dance to her bidding every time. No, it's our women, the daughters of Ireland who are our real strength and why we survive not only at home, but abroad. Why we always come home from the sea and from our wars. He nostalgically concluded.

After Christmas dinner, Erin excused herself to take Danny for his bath and a nap. She was sure that he was wearing more of his meal than he had consumed, but at least this time, nobody else was wearing a portion of it.

Truth be told, she used this as an excuse to get away from the adults. Erin felt uncomfortable being around strangers, and even though Casey's parents and grandfather were friendly and social people, she remained withdrawn.

During his bath, her little brother looked up at her and for once, appeared concerned. "Ewin not happy?" He inquired.

She returned a soft smile. "What makes you ask me that Danny?"

"You look sad." He replied.

Erin leaned in and hugged him, and Danny kissed her on the cheek.

"That was so sweet, thank you." She said, ruffling his wet hair.

Without warning, Danny reached down into the tub and with both hands, threw water all over Erin.

"DANNY!" Erin screamed.

Frank looked over at Casey, who was about to get up from the table to check on what had happened when she heard the distinct sound of Erin's hand meeting Danny's wet behind.

"I think our daughter is finally getting the hang of parenting." She smiled.

"You know, at her age she shouldn't be a parent." Frank countered.

"No, but someday she will marry and go off with her husband, and she will have the valuable experience of knowing how to raise and care for a child. I want Erin to be the best overall woman she can be Frank, and that includes preparing her for being a mother to her own children." Casey stated.

The remainder of the adults toasted Casey's statement. "Hear Hear!"

New Year's Eve came and went and along with it, 1875 turned into 1876.

As February approached, Erin began to notice Casey was becoming more tired, and was not her usually active and witty self, so after some serious thought, she confronted her step-mother with her observations.

Casey lifted the folds of her dress whereupon Erin saw the distinctive baby bump.

"Bun in the oven." Casey quipped, causing them both to laugh.

Frank entered the room having overheard the comment. "Looks like you are going to have another sibling Sunshine."

"Hopefully a sister. Danny is more brother than any sister should have to endure." She replied.

"Erin Riley, that is not a nice way to speak about your favorite brother." Frank teased.

"You mean my only brother?" She quipped back, just as the subject of their discussion came tearing into the room, Henry hot on his heels.

"Freeze you little rapscallion, you're under arrest." Henry shouted at his grandson who ran straight to Erin.

"Help Ewin, gwampa awest me."

Erin picked Danny up and sat him in her lap. "And what did you do that would cause a captain in the New York City Police Department to arrest an honest citizen such as your fine self?" She sarcastically asked

"The little scoundrel boosted my socks." Henry retorted as Erin glanced downward, noticing her grandfather's bare feet protruding from his NYPD trousers.

Danny smirked as he held up the purloined footwear.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Return those to grandpa right now." She ordered as she set Danny back on his feet, before looking at Casey as she sighed: "Please make it a girl."

March 11, 1876:

Erin awoke and looked out the window to see a heavy snowfall in progress. What nobody knew was this was the beginning of a massive extratropical cyclone blizzard engulfing the eastern seaboard from Rhode Island to Maine. Over the next 72 hours, more than 22 inches of snow would fall on New York City. If that wasn't bad enough, sustained 45 MPH winds would continue blowing rendering visibility at nil. For the next four days, New York City was fully and completely paralyzed.

Neither Frank nor Henry could get to their precincts, the NYPD having informed all of duty personnel to remain at home until further notice.

On the afternoon of the 14th, Casey began experiencing unfamiliar pain in her abdomen, but with the streets totally impassible, there was no way of transporting her to a hospital, or in bringing a doctor to her.

By that night, she had begun hemorrhaging and she and Frank both knew they had lost the baby. Now it was about saving Casey's life.

In the early morning hours of the 15th, Casey asked to speak with Erin alone.

Erin slowly entered her parents' bedroom as if it were a church. Casey smiled and beckoned with her hand for Erin to come to her.

Erin approached and began to cry, for she knew what this talk meant.

"Shhhh." Casey soothed Erin as she held her close.

Once Erin had ceased sobbing, Casey cupped her face in her hands and began.

" I know that I'm not your mother, but I have loved you as if I gave birth to you, and I couldn't have produced a finer daughter if you were born of me." She stated, taking a moment to gather her strength.

"I don't expect to live through this day, so I have somethings to tell you, and then some requests to make of you. Please listen to everything I have to say, and when I finish, you may ask your questions." She concluded.

"Yes Ma'am." Erin sniveled.

"I've had a miscarriage and I've lost the baby. Your father and grandfather have wrapped it up and placed it outside in the snow until they can get to the hospital. Your wish had been granted sweetheart, you would have had a little sister. We had planned on naming her Colleen Margaret, her middle name in memory of your mother, and her first name was Irish for Lass, a perfect complement to her big sister's name which means Ireland. Our two girls, the Lasses of Ireland." Casey smiled.

Erin broke down again but Casey regained her control.

"When I was 16, I was a wild lass myself and I allowed a man a few years my senior to buy me nice things, and show me a good time. Finally, he wooed me into his bed and made me pregnant. I miscarried that child and may the saints preserve me, I am glad that I did for I was a fool for doing what I did with a man I had no love for, nor him for me, nor did we have any future together."

"The doctor told me that I would always be at risk having another child, but when I married your father, I so wanted to give him a son, that I took the risk, and as we know, Daniel, for all of his faults, turned out perfectly. Unfortunately, Colleen was the risk. Now that you know my story, I have three requests to make of you, and I want your promise to honor them, after I tell you."

"First, your father is a proud and stubborn man, but he is a gentleman, a fine husband, and a wonderful father. He deserves to be happy, and to have a woman whom he loves, and who loves both he and his children. Do you recall what you said to us at the dinner table the first time I attended Sunday dinner?"

"Yes." Erin replied.

"The same holds true here. I expect him to observe a proper morning period of one year, but after that, he is to get right back in the saddle and meet a woman who can be everything to him that your mother, and now I, will no longer able to be. Your mother will always be your mother, as I will be Danny's, but we will no longer be your father's wife. My first request of you is that you do all that is within your power to have him marry again, just as you did after your mother passed."

"My second request is regarding Daniel. No matter who your father marries, nobody will love our son more than his father and I, except for you. You have raised him, nurtured him, loved him, and cared for him more as a mother than as a sister, and I am grateful to you for doing so. He is precocious, headstrong, and tyrannical at times, but I believe deep down he has a kind heart and a good soul, and will grow into a fine man we may all be proud of. Please help him become that man, and when the day comes that he finds a woman to love him as your father found both your mother and I to love, please insure that she has good character and motives, and will love Danny no less than we do."

"My final request my dearest Erin is for you. I have told you the story of my own shortcoming at an age not far from where you are now. You are already a beautiful girl, who has already begun transforming into an even more beautiful woman. Men will surely covet you for your beauty and your sex, and to stroke their own egos by attempting to possess you. Promise me that you will keep chaste until you find the one man who in your heart you know loves you not for your looks, but for your heart, your character, and your mind, and who in return, you love for the same reasons. Be sure that the man you give yourself to will always be yours to have and to hold, and that you are more than enough woman for him so that he needs not stray for your arms or your bed."

"These are my final requests of you. Do you accept them?" Casey inquired.

"Yes Ma'am, I do." Erin replied.

Casey nodded: "As you know, I am quite wealthy, and have provided for you, Danny, and your father. It is my wish that both my children receive the finest education available to them, and that they one day enter the world prepared to be the brightest and most successful they can be. Become a lawyer or a doctor Erin and help others because that is who you are. Make us all proud of you my daughter." Casey concluded as she reached down and pulled Erin to her for one last hug and kiss.

"I love you my dear, as surely as if you were my own." Casey whispered in Erin's ear.

"I love you too Casey, as surely as if I was born of you." Erin cried.

"Please send your father in." She requested, and Erin departed the room, gazing upon her step-mother, and her role model, for the final time.

An hour and a half later Frank came out of the bedroom, tears evident in his eyes. He looked at Erin and Henry and exhaled. "She's at peace with Mary."

"Then we begin planning her funeral and honoring her final wishes." Erin firmly stated.

"She hoped you would say that." Frank nodded at his oldest child, comforted by the fact that once again in his time of sorrow, he had Erin to lean on and to draw his strength.

On March 15th, 1876 the storm ended, taking the living spirit of Casey Stanton Fitzgerald Reagan with it.

A week later her funeral would be held in the city of her birth, Boston, Massachusetts.

Upon returning home, Frank Reagan looked at his father and his children.

"It's time we moved on, I can't stay here anymore. This house reminds me too much of what we have lost."

"Where will we go Daddy?" Erin inquired.

"I was thinking of somewhere in the Midwest, maybe Ohio or Missouri. Maybe it's time for us Reagans to head west into this great country of ours and to seek our fortune." He replied.

The family remained in New York City long enough to celebrate Erin's 13th birthday on April 28th.

Three days later, they were westward bound for St. Louis, Missouri.

-30-


	3. Chapter 3

June 5, 1878:

Frank Reagan reached out and gently took his second son from the arms of the attending nurse.

He looked over to his wife and smiled. "Sweetheart, he's perfect."

Abigail Anne Conor returned an exhausted smile, for after being in labor for 14 hours she was truly exhausted having delivered her first child.

"Have you thought of a name?" She quietly asked her husband.

Frank nodded. "Joseph Conor Reagan." He proudly exclaimed.

"Then Joseph it is." She replied as Frank laid their newborn son in his mother's arms.

Joseph had blond hair and blue eyes like his mother, and truth be told, he didn't much look at all like Frank, but neither did Danny or Erin, though those two sure seemed to have his personality.

Frank met Abigail not long after he and his family arrived in St. Louis.

She was the head teller at the bank both he and Henry had moved their financial accounts to, as well as the trust funds set up by Mary for Erin, and by Casey for both Erin and Danny.

The then 24 year old teller was smitten with Frank from the moment she met him, however true to his convictions, Frank spent one full year mourning his loss of Casey.

Immediately after the first anniversary of Casey's death, Erin kept her promise to her late step-mother and vehemently insisted that her father begin the dating process. Based upon what he believed was a mutual interest, he had invited Abigail to that week's Sunday Dinner and the two had immediately commenced a serious courtship. In September of 1878 they were married and nine months thereafter, welcomed the birth of Joseph.

"If you don't mind, I think Joseph has some relatives eager to meet him." Frank opined.

"By all means, let's start with his big sister." She fondly advised, for Erin and Abby had hit it off from the moment they met, and she knew who to thank for getting the big Irishman to finally ask her out.

Normally, minors would not be allowed to visit, but Frank had used his pull as a Captain in the St. Louis Police Department to bend the rules. If that had failed then his father, the Deputy Chief of Police, would have all but ordered his grandchildren to be allowed visitation with their new brother and step-mother. Nobody wanted to be on Henry Reagan's bad side as once a Chicago cop, always a Chicago cop, and there was one city's police department whose officers you did not mess around with and that was, Chicago's.

Frank opened the door and invited Erin in. Of course being almost five years old, Danny tried barging his way through to be the first, but Frank firmly stopped him and asked his father to keep his oldest son occupied while Erin met her new brother.

"If that fails, feel free to cuff him." Frank informed his father who withdrew his bracelets and waved them in front of his grandson.

Erin entered and walked over to Abby.

"Erin Riley, allow me to introduce you to Joseph Conor, your baby brother." She smiled as she offered Joseph to Erin.

Erin gently took him from his mother and held him in her arms as she once held Danny.

"He's beautiful, and he looks so peaceful." Erin commented.

"Unlike Danny when you first met him?" Frank quipped, drawing a curious look from Abby.

"Danny had his trademark smirk from the moment he was born." Frank replied, satiating his wife's curiosity. "We all felt from that day forward Danny would be the hellion in our family."

Abby nodded, having experienced a year of Danny Reagan.

"Well this little guy seems to be the quite the opposite. My prediction is that he will be the family peacemaker, and act on his thoughts, not on his feelings." Erin stated.

"A wise prediction." Frank proudly agreed.

"Erin, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but as you helped your father and Casey with Danny, we are going to be counting on you to help us with Joseph. He's going to need his big sister." Abigail remarked.

Erin nodded in acknowledgment as she smiled. "I think I'll call him Joey."

"Joey sounds perfect for a little guy." Abby smiled back.

"He smiled at me, so he must be in agreement." Erin replied.

Erin recalled the first time she had formally met Abby at the Sunday dinner she had attended a year ago. She instantly liked her as she had Casey, but where Casey was direct and emphatic in her position on a matter, Abby took a more cautious and measured approach. Her mother Mary Margaret was in the middle, blending the qualities of both Casey and Abigail.

Abby had informed them that she had moved to St. Louis in 1875 from a small town in western Michigan called Big Rapids, which was north of the larger city of Grand Rapids, and located on the west side of the state not far from the Great Lake from which the 26th State draws its name.

"There was a small community of Irish Catholics, and my family was a part of it." Abby had stated.

She was the youngest of three children with an older sister and a brother in the middle.

She was a college graduate, a rarity in western Michigan at the time.

Her father was a highly successful businessman as well as a volunteer fireman for the city, and her mother was the pianist for their church, and organized many volunteer efforts on behalf of both their church and community.

Abby had been raised in comfort, if not exactly in privilege, though she made a very nice living at the bank, and helped to manage her family's financial holdings.

Erin deduced that Abby was cultured and had good morals and character, as well as impeccable manners, not to mention that she was beautiful and had sparkling blue eyes which radiated both intelligence and compassion.

Erin decided then and there that Abigail Conor was perfect for her father, and that she would fulfil one of her three promises to Casey, by insuring that this relationship bore fruit.

"We better let Danny in before my father has him hauled away to jail." Frank advised.

"Not a bad idea Dad." Erin replied.

"Erin, he's still your little brother and Joey's big brother. Trust me when I say that one day, he'll be the one protecting the two of you. There is a lot of good in Danny. He's a normal, active, and healthy nearly five year old boy who needs our guidance, but who has much to offer in return." Abby gently remarked.

"Yes Ma'am, I know." Erin nodded, still looking at her baby brother, as she handed him back to his mother.

Erin exited the room as Danny tore by her like a Kansas tornado, eager to see what a baby brother looked like.

"Danny, calm down." Frank warned.

"Okay Daddy." Danny replied, his trademark smirk evident as ever as he craned his neck to look up towards the bundle his new step-mother was holding.

"Frank, please lift him up beside me." Abby requested, and Frank obliged.

Abby pulled Danny to her and held him with her right arm while she gently laid Joseph into his lap with her left.

"Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan, please meet Joseph Conor Reagan, your little brother." Abby warmly stated.

For once Danny was totally speechless and his smirk was replaced by a look of sheer awe.

When he didn't reply to Abby, Frank remarked "Danny?"

Danny still remained speechless.

"Danny sweetheart?" Abby queried as she gently hugged him.

"He's so small." Danny observed.

Frank laughed. "So were you when you were born Danny."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"And so was Erin." Frank confirmed.

Danny continued to stare into his brother's blue eyes and Joseph stared right back.

"We're going to be the best of pals Joe." Danny stated, to the amusement of his father and step-mother.

"That's good to hear Danny. I'm sure Joe can't wait until he's old enough to appreciate having a big brother to play with and to look out for him." Abby replied.

"You bet. I'll take good care of him, like Erin takes care of me." Danny proudly stated. "And when we get big and strong, we're going to take care of Erin and nobody is going to ever make her cry or they'll have to deal with us Joe."

Joe smiled at his big brother, but more importantly, Frank was filled with a pride and warmth that Casey's prediction had come true. Danny did love and respect his sister, and would in time, become her protector.

"Can I shake his hand?" Danny asked.

"I don't know if he shakes hands yet, but you may gently try." Abby grinned.

Danny took Joe's right and in his and gently moved their arms up and down. "Best friends and pals little brother." and with that, Danny leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "Love you Joe."

Joseph Reagan gurgled and grinned.

"I think he likes me." Danny noted.

"With you for a big brother, how could he not?" Frank laughed.

When Danny left the room, he walked over to Erin who was sitting with Henry, and climbed in her lap.

"When Joe and I get big we're going to protect you and nobody better hurt you or we'll take care of them." He proudly announced, before giving his sister a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Erin smiled and hugged him back before kissing him on the forehead. "I know that Danny, and I love you the more for it." She replied as she held him to her.

1878 passed into 1879 and eventually 1880.

April 28th came again and with it Erin turned 15. Danny had turned seven the previous August, and Joey was quickly approaching the terrible twos.

Abby's relationship with her husband and all of her children continue to blossom as did theirs with her, and a peaceful Reagan household was the general rule of the day, unless Danny managed to cause a disruption or two, usually landing himself across Erin's or Abby's knees for a much needed attitude adjustment with a large wooden spoon.

Erin's prediction as to her youngest brother's temperament again proved to be accurate, as Joseph tended to observe, rather than imitate the actions of his older brother. Having had his diaper smacked a couple of times by his mother or sister, taught him that maybe engaging in the same behavior as Danny wasn't as much wise as it was painful.

As for Erin, she remained very protective of both her brothers, and assisted in raising them while maintaining a straight A average in school, and participating in sports, and of course, developing her very popular social life.

As for her step-mother, it was great having an older woman around who could give her pointers on how to dress, or apply minimal makeup when required, or with whom she could discuss "female related issues" she would never talk about with her father or grandfather.

In return, Erin became the daughter Abby never had, and she treasured their relationship, though she loved Danny equally, he was far more reserved about his feelings towards her and played his cards very close to the vest, even with his father. The only two people he seemed to open up to were Erin and Henry.

During the final week of being a 9th grader, two things happened in Erin's life. The first brought her great happiness. It was Joey's second birthday and the family had gathered to give him a party. The second event mortified her. The school was having a dance to formally kick off the end of the school year and the beginning of summer vacation, and a boy had asked Erin as his date.

When Erin arrived home that afternoon, she went right to her room, not even bothering to check on Joey, who was taken care of during the day by a nanny, so that his parents and Henry could attend to their jobs.

When he arrived home from elementary school, Danny couldn't roust Erin from her room and this concerned him, for Erin had never refused him entry before, let alone told him to go away and leave her alone.

Abby was the first to arrive home, and Danny went right to her.

"Erin is in her room and won't come out. She told me to go away and leave her alone. I didn't do nothing." He pleaded.

"You didn't do _anything_." Abby corrected him.

"Yeah, that." Danny replied. "She never told me to go away before." He stated.

"Alright Danny, I'll go see what's bothering her right after I check on Joey." Abby announced.

"No Abby, now! Please?" Danny implored.

"Ok, you wait here." Abby replied, patting Danny on the head, realizing that he was sincerely frightened by Erin's behavior.

Abby knocked on the door. "Erin, its Abby, may I come in?" She inquired.

When Erin didn't answer, Abby let herself in to find Erin lying face down on her bed, crying.

"Erin honey, what's wrong?" Abby asked, sitting on the bed next to her distraught step-daughter.

"I don't want to talk about it." Erin mumbled between sobs.

"Something has you upset. I would like to know what it is. Did Danny do something again?" Abby gently asked.

"No, this isn't about Danny." Erin answered, before rolling over onto her side and placing her head in Abby's lap.

"Tell me so that I can help." Abby asked while she gently stroked Erin's hair.

Erin explained about the dance, and about Casey's warning, and that a boy had asked her as his date, and she was worried that he might want something from her or force himself on her.

"Oh Erin sweetie, that isn't quite what Casey meant. This is just a school dance and there will be adults there to make sure that you are safe. Your father and I will even take you to the dance and pick you up and if I know your father, he'll probably have two plain clothes officers keeping an eye on you the entire time." Abby chuckled.

"Really?" Erin asked in astonishment.

"If not your daddy, then Pops for sure." Abby laughed until she noticed Erin had started crying again.

"I can't go to the dance, I'm ugly. Everyone will laugh at me." She cried.

Abby took a deep breath and became the parent.

"Stand up Erin." She ordered, to which Erin complied.

"Go look in the mirror", Abby directed, which Erin did.

"That is not ugly. That is a beautiful young lady of 15 years, with warm compassionate eyes, a beautiful smile, a perfectly pointed nose, and sweet pouty lips, all attached to a very attractive body with nice long legs, and gorgeous thick flowing hair, and a milky white silk complexion. I don't see ugly at all, I see what is the beginning of a very beautiful woman." Abby concluded.

"You really think so?" Erin asked.

"I do, in addition to the fact that you are one of the smartest kids in your class, and you have the most practical experience and common sense as well. In short young lady, a boy should be proud to be seen with you." Abby informed her.

After figuring out what dress to wear, and how to do her hair and makeup, Erin hugged and thanked Abby and exited her room to find a very worried Danny sitting on the floor.

She picked him up and gave him a big hug and kiss, apologizing for sending him away, and explained what had been bothering her.

"He better not try to kiss you or hurt you or he has me and Joe to answer to." Danny warned.

"And I will make sure that he knows I have the best two brothers to protect me." She smiled as she hugged him again before setting him down.

Later than night in bed, Abby relayed the entire event to Frank, who sighed. "I knew this day was coming, but I can't believe it has already arrived. My little girl is going on her first date." He stated.

"Just be sure that your officers are appropriately attired so that they don't stick out and embarrass Erin." Abby warned.

"How did you know I planned on doing just that?" Frank asked.

"I'm a mother, and I'm your wife. If you don't put them in that gymnasium, I know for a fact that your father will." She matter of factly replied.

"He'd put the entire department in there if he knew." Frank chuckled.

Two nights later, Erin came down the stairs. Abby watched as four lower jaws simultaneously dropped.

"Erin?" Joey astonishingly uttered.

"Wow" A shocked Danny exclaimed.

"You're as beautiful as your mother." Frank sincerely complimented.

"I'm ordering up 10 officers to keep an eye on you tonight." Henry informed her.

"Pops!" a horrified Erin replied.

"Got that covered Dad." Frank whispered to his father who nodded in acknowledgement.

"You'll be the most beautiful belle at the ball." Henry smiled.

"Be good for Pops you two." Erin warned her brothers.

"We will." Joey promised.

"You can count on us." Danny seconded, "Just remember what I said. If anyone hurts you, me and Joey are going to get him."

Erin leaned in and gave each brother a kiss. "I love you both, see you in the morning."

Frank and Abby snuck back to the ball an hour after dropping Erin off, and sure enough, they saw she was having a great time. She was the tallest girl in the class, but fortunately the boy she was dancing with was a shade taller, and appeared to be a perfect gentleman, if even a bit shy.

Erin led him by the hand to the punch bowl and then a few classmates gathered around discussing summer plans. At the end of the evening, the boy went to shake her hand, but Erin offered her cheek instead, which he gently bussed.

When Erin arrived outside to find her parents waiting for her, she was beaming, and spent the entire ride home relaying the events of the evening.

The next morning she made sure to inform her brothers there were no bones that required breaking and that her date had been very well mannered and kind to her.

Joe smiled at the news. Danny however appeared dejected that he wouldn't get to kick someone's butt.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm sure that sometime in the future, some boy will earn my wrath and when that happens, he's all yours." Erin stated.

Danny's smirk noticeably brightened.

And so things progressed for the Reagan family as the months went by, and the kids grew by another year, and the annual cycle of events proceeded, until an afternoon in mid-July of 1881 when their world once again came crashing down around them.


	4. Chapter 4

July 12, 1881: St. Louis, Missouri

Frank Reagan had just returned from lunch, when a young boy no more than Danny's age came running into the station house.

"Mr., Mr., there's a robbery going on at the bank." He excitedly informed Frank.

"Which bank son?" Frank asked.

"The First National Bank of Missouri down on Market Street." The youth replied.

A cold shiver worked its way up Frank's spine.

"Stay here young man, and tell this officer everything you know." Frank instructed, waiving a patrolman over.

Frank rounded up a half dozen officers and they headed for bank.

Upon arrival, they discovered the robbers had just left and were heading east on Market Street, most likely in an attempt to escape to East St. Louis on the Illinois side of the Mississippi River, where the St. Louis Police Department couldn't pursue them.

Frank entered the bank and looked around. There were a few customers standing around a man who was bleeding from the head, most likely pistol whipped. Another man lay on the ground, dead. By the look of his uniform, Frank surmised that it was the bank's guard.

The bank manager came up to Frank and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Frank, I don't know why they did it. She was cooperating and giving them all the money in the teller tills."

Frank was confused. "Why who did what Sam?" He asked.

"You don't know, do you?" He asked. "They shot Abigail Frank. They shot her point blank in the head. They killed your wife." He stated.

Suddenly, Frank Reagan could no longer remain a professional police officer as his legs began crumbling under him. Fortunately the manager caught him long enough for another officer to come over and help sit him down on a nearby chair, while Sam explained to the officer what had happened.

The man nodded and put his hand on his captain's shoulder.

Twenty minutes later Henry entered the bank with additional officers. One look at his son told him everything he needed to know.

Henry barked out orders to his troops and then went over to Frank, pulling up another chair so they could speak in hushed tones.

"Francis, I'm so sorry." He said holding onto his son's arm. "We'll get every one of them and when we do, we'll be sure they get convicted and strung up."

Frank patted his father's hand. "I know Pops." He acknowledged. "But how do I tell the children, especially Erin? First her mother, then Casey, and now Abigail? How much more can she take? And Joseph, his mother is gone. Even Danny, who lost Casey and was just beginning to trust Abby after three years. What can I say to them?" He asked his father through teared eyes.

"We tell them the truth, and that we stick together and work through this, just as we did when your mother died, and Mary, and Casey, we'll do the same here with our loss of Abigail." Henry replied. "Come on, let's get out of here and let the troops do their job. We better get home and speak with the children before they find out from the neighbors. News spreads in this Cowtown faster than kerosene on dry straw."

Frank and Henry arrived home to find the three children playing in the back yard.

Joseph ran up to him first. "Daddy!"

Frank picked him up. "Hi little man, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm great, Danny and I were playing cops and robbers. I'm the bad guy." Joe giggled.

"And when Danny catches him, I'll be the judge who hears the case." Erin announced as she came up to her father.

Frank looked at Danny who hung back, a sense of disturbance clearly showing on his face.

"What brings both you and Pops home at this time of day Daddy?" Danny asked, his eyes squinting slightly.

Frank looked at his older son, impressed with his deductive reasoning skills. In time, not even he would be able to put one past Danny, but for now, it was best to be honest with all of his children.

Frank walked over and sat down on the steps to the front porch, holding Joseph on his lap. He motioned Erin and Danny to sit on either side of him. Erin sat to his right, but Danny stood in front of him with his hands in his pockets, staring his father in the eyes. Frank looked up at his father who stood behind Danny, arms folded across his chest.

Frank nodded and began.

"There was a bank robbery about forty five minutes ago." Frank began.

"Which bank?" Danny asked.

"The First National Bank of Missouri on Market Street." Frank answered.

Erin immediately sucked in her breath.

"That's where Abby works." Danny replied.

"Yes son it is." Frank responded.

"Is she alright?" Erin asked.

"She's dead Erin. Otherwise, Dad and Pops wouldn't be here." Danny stated.

"Daddy?" Erin asked?

Frank gave Danny a cold look. He would have preferred to have explained this in a softer way, but Reagan's didn't beat around the bush. They were tough and it was best to just get the truth out.

"Your brother is correct. Two people were killed by the bank robbers. A guard, and your mother." He said looking at Joseph, who sat there taking it all in, for what did a three year old know about death.

"Mommy's not coming home?" Joe asked his father

"No son, Mommy isn't coming home. She's in heaven with Erin's mommy and Danny's mommy." Frank answered.

"Heaven my butt." Danny yelled out in anger.

"Daniel!" Frank yelled at his son.

"Francis." Henry called out to caution Frank's temper.

Danny was becoming increasingly furious.

"What did Abby ever do to anyone to get shot? What did my mommy do to deserve dying in a snow storm? What did Erin's mommy do to deserve being run over by a fire engine? Why do all these good people have to die, because God has a plan and wants them in heaven? I don't buy it." He stated, before running into the backyard.

"I better go talk to him." Frank said as he prepared to get up.

"No Dad, I will." Erin said.

"Me too" Joe sniveled.

Erin took Joe by the hand and together they found Danny throwing rocks in the stream that ran through their backyard.

"Danny?" Erin inquired.

"No Erin, I won't apologize, so if you want to paddle my butt, go right ahead, but I'm not saying I'm sorry for what I feel." He emphatically stated.

"I'm not here to spank you Danny, I'm here to hold you, and so is Joe. We are all hurting and we are all numb, but you are the one who voiced what we are all feeling. All of our mothers, and those mothers who were special to us, have all been taken from us and we wonder the same thing. Why?" Erin responded.

Erin took both of her brothers into her arms, and as if a damn burst, all three began crying.

After a few minutes they returned to the front yard where they encircled their father and continued mourning for Abby.

Frank looked at Erin who nodded. There was a funeral to plan and people to notify. Once again, Frank Reagan would rely upon the strength of his daughter to get his family through yet another tragedy.

May 9, 1883: Reno, Nevada

The Reagan family had remained in St. Louis for a little more than three months following Abby's murder. The three culprits were caught the following day on the Illinois side of the river and promptly returned to Missouri to stand trial in a St. Louis County Courthouse.

The trial took place two months later and lasted three days. 30 days after the jury announced its verdict and the judge pronounced sentence, the Reagan family stood watching as three trap doors sprung open on the courthouse gallows, and three men fell through until the ropes attached to their necks suddenly stopped them, removing them from this world.

Not one Reagan shed a tear that day, but having already packed and sent their belongings ahead, they left the courthouse grounds and boarded a train west to Reno, Nevada, all five being in complete agreement that they had no wish to remain in a city where such cruel tragedy had struck them.

By now Frank had tired of marrying, only to have his wives die within three years of taking their vows. He felt as if he was somehow cursed, however Erin knew what was best for her father, and her brothers wholeheartedly concurred. Frank needed another wife. The kids had spoken, Henry had agreed. Therefore, that matter was deemed settled.

Frank was almost a full year past the customary grieving period and knew that he was on a clock. If he didn't meet someone on his own, Erin or Henry would begin looking for him. At almost 39 years old, he had no desire to be fixed up.

Deep down Frank knew that Danny and Joe needed a mother, and Erin, now an 18 year old woman in her own right, should not have to forfeit her future in order to care for her father, grandfather, and brothers however Erin was in no hurry to get married and begin popping out her own children. She was quite content with raising Danny, who would turn ten in August, and Joe, who would be five in June.

While she did everything she could for her brothers, she still made them toe the line, and had no problem using a wooden paddle on Danny, or a leather strap on Joe if that is what it took to insure they grew up as proper young men. She had to admit that most of the lickings Joe took was because he foolishly allowed himself to be dragged into one of Danny's many schemes, though Joe was slowly learning that maybe listening to Danny wasn't in his, or more accurately, his bottom's best interest.

As for her father and grandfather, they pitched in with the housework, but they had their hands full with their new jobs. Henry was the Under Sheriff for the Washoe County Sheriff's Department, and Frank was the Deputy Chief of the Reno Police Department. It seemed that the farther west they traveled, the higher the rank awaiting them.

One day near the end of May, a beautiful looking blond entered the station and asked to speak to a detective. Frank was in his office, and offered his assistance.

The woman introduced herself as Miss Whitney Robshaw.

Frank noticed her accent and inquired if she were British or Irish?

She smiled. "Actually Chief Reagan, I'm Australian. I grew up on a sheep farm in northern New South Wales and left for the colonies when I was only 16. My interests were more in cattle ranching then in sheep herding." She stated.

"Which brings us to the reason you have come in search of a detective." Frank smiled back.

"Correct. I have a ranch just outside of town, about 1,500 acres in fact. Normally this would be addressed with the Sheriff's Department, but many years ago, our land was incorporated into the city for tax purposes. As such, I am your responsibility. My complaint is that some of my cattle are being rustled. In the past three months, I have lost over 50 head. I would like your department to investigate and apprehend the rustlers." She concluded.

Frank stroked his mustache for this was outside of his scope of expertise.

"I will interview my officers and ascertain who has experience with ranching and riding horses, as I would want my officer to blend in with the daily activities of your ranch, so as to not draw undue suspicion." Frank informed her.

Whitney smiled. "You appear to be perfectly fit for the job Chief Reagan."

"I appreciate the compliment Miss Robshaw, but as Deputy Chief, my duties are mostly administrative rather than investigative field work." Frank countered.

"Pish posh, I could always call the Chief directly and ask that you be personally assigned to this matter." She gently cautioned.

"I supposed you could, and if he so ordered me, I would have to comply with his directive." Frank replied.

"Then let's save the phone call. How about you select another man to join you and plan on arriving at my ranch two days hence." She directed. "Everyone in the department knows the location."

Frank had been trumped and he knew it, so instead of sparring on a matter he on which he could not win, he instead put on his best smile and nodded.

"I look forward to seeing you in two days Miss Robshaw." Frank stated.

"Like wise Chief Reagan. Be sure to wear a good set of boots and a comfortable hat." She grinned as she stood. "Be seeing you."

Frank rose from his chair and nodded. "Until then."

Frank plopped back down in his chair and called out to his assistant who came into the office.

"Who do we have that knows how to cattle ranch and can still fit into a pair of boots and ride without getting saddle sore?" He inquired.

"That would be Captain Garrett Moore sir."

Frank nodded. "Have Captain Moore report to me forthwith."

Two days later, Frank and Garrett reported to the Vaquero Ranch north east of Reno.

"The Spanish word 'Vaquero' translates to 'Buckaroo' or 'Cowboy' in English." Garrett informed Frank, who was looking around at the vast open spaces of the working ranch.

"Fitting." Frank replied.

Frank and Garrett rode up to the ranch's main office where they were directed to the ranch foreman, a man named Gormley.

Frank, now using the name Frank Martin, and Garrett, going by Garrett Reed, relayed their rehearsed work history and experience, citing names of various ranches in Oklahoma, Montana, and of course, having done some sheepherding in New South Wales 12 years earlier which is where they had first met Whitney Robshaw.

When they saw her in town a few weeks ago, they had approached her to pay their respects and inquire as to her family when she surprised them with a job offer, and here they were.

"What took you so long to come out here?" Gormley asked.

Garrett smiled. "Decided to spend some quality time in Harriman."

Harriman, Nevada was located on the eastern side of Washoe County and well known for its many brothels.

"Good choice." Gormley smiled back. "You're hired."

Gormley proceeded to go over the ranch rules, where Frank and Garrett would bunk, and their respective duties.

After dropping their bedrolls off in the bunkhouse, they rode out to begin their work as Vaqueros.

Before he had left on assignment, Frank had put Erin in charge, but he still had to find a way to check on his family.

He knew that in the event of an emergency, Pops would find a way to get through to him, but he still wanted updates on Erin and the boys, especially Danny who was having a more difficult time adjusting to the loss of his mother and Abby, than Joe was to Abby.

He was contemplating a way to sneak back to town when Whitney Robshaw rode up.

"Mr. Martin, Mr. Reed, so glad that you could join us." She smiled, keeping in character.

"A pleasure to be here ma'am." Garrett answered, tipping his hat.

"Let's take a ride, shall we?" She asked. "Gormley, I'm going to give these two gentlemen a personal tour, like I once did back home." She announced.

"Okay Miss Robshaw, have a nice ride." Gormley replied.

"Suck up" she stated under her breath.

"Pardon me?" Frank inquired as they rode out.

"He's always sucking up to me, making overtures, being over polite. I've expressed to him a dozen times the interest is not mutual." She answered.

"May I ask why you keep him on?" Garrett inquired.

"Because Captain Moore, the man is a first rate foreman and keeps this place running like a fine Swiss time piece." She replied.

Whitney showed them the broader parts of the ranch, and the area she believed the cattle were being rustled from. Frank and Garrett scoped out the best place to lay in wait at night, hoping to catch the thieves in the act. On the way back, Frank decided to ask for her help.

"Miss Robshaw" He began.

"Whitney, please." She insisted.

Frank nodded. "Whitney, I have three children at home, two of them young boys. My father is the County's Under Sheriff. I would appreciate if you could make contact with him every few days and inquire as to how my children are doing."

Whitney smiled. "I'll do better than that Frank. I'll go by and check up on them myself."

"If it's no trouble." Frank remarked.

"The pleasure would be mine." She concluded.

As they headed back to the bunkhouse, Frank and Garrett noticed a very attractive ranch hand heading in as well.

"That's Rachel." Whitney announced, waiving her over.

"Rachel, this is Frank and Garrett. They're new as of today. They worked my parent's ranch in Australia, and we ran into each other recently, and they took me up on my offer to work here."

Rachel, Frank, and Garrett all shook hands, but neither Frank nor Whitney could mistake the look Rachel was giving Moore as she sized him up and smiled.

"I hope to see you around later." She stated to Garrett as she nodded to Frank and Whitney, before dismounting from her horse and leading it over to the corral.

Frank looked at Garret. "That woman must be 6' tall and made of solid muscle. Be careful or she could hurt you and I don't mean emotionally." Frank warned.

"Trust me, she could. She's one of the strongest people here, but she's loyal and caring to those who earn her trust and affection." Whitney replied.

"Do you think she could be involved with the rustling?" Garrett inquired.

"Not a chance, if she knew anything, she would have come to me by now." Whitney answered.

"I will check up on your family later in the week. Good luck gentlemen." She stated and rode back towards the ranch house.

Three days later, Whitney was good as her word. Erin was outside when she noticed a woman riding up to their house. She put down the shovel she had been using to plant flowers, and walked over to greet her visitor.

"Good morning, you must be Frank's daughter." Whitney stated as she dismounted.

"Erin Reagan" she said, introducing herself.

"Whitney Robshaw" the other woman replied. "Your father is temporarily working at my ranch.

Erin nodded. "He told us before he left. Is he alright?"

"Perfectly. I promised him I would check up on you and your brothers from time to time until his assignment concluded, so that he would not worry as much about you." She informed Erin.

"That's very kind of you. Please, may I offer you some tea?" Erin inquired.

"I would love some, thank you." Whitney answered, figuring the best way to get a handle on Frank, was to become acquainted with his children, particularly Erin.

As they entered the house, a tornado of two boys blew through the back door.

"Hey, slow it down in there." Erin called out. "We have company."

A moment later, Joe and Danny entered the kitchen and stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed the beautiful blonde sitting at the table.

She rose up and walked over to greet them. "Hello, you must be Joseph, and you are Daniel. My name is Whitney."

"Which would be Miss Robshaw to you two." Erin informed them.

Joe smiled. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Robshaw."

Danny just nodded.

Whitney, Erin, and Joe proceeded to sit at the table, while Danny leaned against the stove, observing.

"Danny, aren't you going to join us?" Erin inquired.

"I'm joining you from right here." He answered.

"I think what Erin meant is that she would like you to join us at the table." Joe translated for his brother.

"Shut up Joe, I know what she meant." Danny retorted.

"Daniel, enough." Erin warned.

Whitney gave Danny a thorough stare before gently smiling and returning her attention to Erin and Joe.

"As I was saying earlier, your father asked me to check up on you from time to time until he returns. Is there anything you would like me to tell him, or anything that you require?" She asked.

"We are fine Miss Robshaw, but thank you for asking." Erin answered.

"Erin, you are 18 years of age and an adult. You may call me Whitney."

"Why do you talk funny?" Danny blurted out.

"Danny, that was rude, apologize right now." Erin ordered.

"I asked a question. What's wrong with that?" Danny replied.

"I'll be happy to answer it if you'll come over here and sit with us like a gentleman." Whitney replied.

"I'm fine right where I am." Danny fired back.

"If your mother were sitting here instead of your sister, would you be so openly hostile towards me? She asked.

"My mother's dead, so that's a dumb question." Danny answered.

"Well, I would like you to come over and join us." She volunteered.

"You're not my mother, so I don't have to." Danny replied, his agitation levels increasing.

"No, I am not, but based upon your present behavior, if I were your mother, you'd be receiving a right good hiding." Whitney informed Danny.

"A what? Speak English, will you?" Danny demanded.

Joe rolled his eyes. Sometimes his older brother could be so dense. "She means a licking."

Whitney smiled at Joe. "Actually, there is a difference, and I hope that you never have to find out what that is Joseph however Danny on the other hand, just may. Time will tell."

Whitney rose from the table. "Thank you for the tea Erin and I will convey to your father than all is well. I'll return in a few days to check back on you. In the meantime, if you need me for any reason, please have your grandfather contact me through my ranch. Joseph, it was a pleasure meeting you" she said as she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, causing Joe to blush.

Then she turned her attention to Danny. "I'm sorry that we got off on the wrong foot Danny. I mean you nor your family any harm, however the next time you are openly rude to me, or with your brother or sister in my presence, I can promise you that I will give you a full and thorough demonstration as to the difference between a licking and a hiding, are we clear? She asked.

Danny just stared at her, his contempt clearly unveiled.

"I'll take that to be a 'Yes Miss Robshaw, Crystal Clear Ma'am'." Whitney informed Danny.

"Erin, please walk me out." She requested.

Joe looked at his brother. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Can't you see it dummy, she wants to be our next mom." Danny replied.

"How do you know that?" Joe asked.

"Why else come check up on us? She could have gone to Pops and asked him but instead she came here. She's checking us out. I'll bet she's got the hots for Dad."

"The hots?" Erin asked as she returned inside.

"Come on Erin, it makes sense. She wants to marry Dad which will make her our new mother." Danny fumed.

"And if that were true and Dad wanted the same, what's your problem with Whitney, you hardly know her?" Erin inquired.

"She'll start telling us what to do, and bossing us around. Things will change." Danny answered.

"Abby did the same thing, and you were never like this to her." Erin reminded him.

"But Abby was kind and gentle, this one is bossy, I can tell." Danny explained.

"Bossy like you are?" Erin teased, but Danny wasn't smiling back.

Erin softened her tone. "What is it you are really afraid of Danny?"

"That she'll have a baby and Dad won't love us anymore." Danny answered.

Erin pulled her oldest brother to her while Joe looked on.

"Danny, Dad didn't love me any less when he married your mom and she had you. Dad didn't love you and I any less when he married Abby and she had Joey. What makes you think it will be different were he to marry Whitney, and they had a baby?" Erin queried.

"It just will Erin, I can feel it, and I don't like it." Danny retorted before breaking away from Erin and running outside.

She turned to her younger brother who had observed all and raised her eyebrows in question.

"He's afraid of being hurt again, and seeing us hurt too." Joe answered.

"That's not all of it Joe. Spill." She prompted.

"Danny is becoming more protective as he gets older. He's afraid of having another brother or sister to watch over. The more of us there are the greater the chance of something happening to one of us, plus he couldn't protect his mother or mine. He's afraid of another one dying on him." Joe answered.

Erin sighed, knowing Joe had nailed it. "Are you sure you are only five years old?" She asked, astonished at her brother's logic.

"I'll be five on June 5th." He grinned back.

"We need to talk to Dad about this." Erin surmised.

"Before Danny totally loses it." Joe chimed in.

-30-


	5. Chapter 5

May 14, 1883: Reno, Nevada

Garrett looked around the surrounding area one more time before conveying his thoughts to Frank.

"Our best position would be on that small embankment overlooking the west south west gate. If they are taking cattle out of here at night, that's the most likely location they're doing it from."

Frank studied the area as well. His years as a Marine and an NYPD officer weren't a total waste as he gained extensive experience in surveillance and assessing the overall topography of the land.

"Why not the northwest gate on the other side of the ranch? Frank asked?

"Too close to the main house. If someone were out for a late stroll, there's too great a chance the cattle would be heard or someone might spot something suspicious. We have to be a good twenty five miles from the closest structure. I'm surprised this gate even exists, though they could always cut the fence and repair it after they've made their heist." Garrett surmised.

"I agree with you, this is the most likely point. The east side of the ranch abuts hills and a stream. Moving cattle across it creates noise and unforeseen complications, plus sound will reflect off the hills. There's nothing out here but flatland to absorb sound." Frank concluded.

"Then we should set up here after dark. Fortunately there's no bed check, and as long as we show up in the morning ready to work, no questions should be asked if we say that we stayed in town for the night, after all, it is our first night in the area and it would be natural for us to explore the bars and dance halls." Garrett posited.

"Let's head back before we're missed. We can head out after dinner and make our way back to our hidey hole after dark." Frank ordered.

Arriving back at the main barn, they dismounted and unsaddled their horses, and turned them loose in the corral. They took their tack and placed it in the barn. As they were about to leave, Gormley called them over.

"How was your first day?" He asked.

"Uneventful." Frank answered.

"Get a good idea as to what we do here?" Gormley inquired.

"Pretty much like any other herding operation. Keep the cattle moving towards the water and the best graze, but don't let them feed too long or they'll damage the ground beneath the grass." Garrett answered.

"Plus, we want to keep them exercised." Frank noted.

"Exactly." Gormley stated. "You both have an invitation to dinner with Miss Robshaw tonight. 7:00 p.m. If I were you, I'd get cleaned up so that you don't stink the house up." He laughed.

Frank and Garrett both presented their best smiles, each wishing that they could take a swing at the cocky son of a bitch right then and there.

"Thank you for conveying Miss Robshaw's invitation." Frank stated.

Gormley merely nodded and walked away.

"What an ass." Garrett snarled.

"If all goes well, you can personally put the bracelets on that smug bastard. I have a gut feeling he's behind the rustling." Frank noted as Garrett nodded his assent.

Frank and Garrett arrived at precisely 7:00 p.m., and were escorted to the library, which also served as Whitney's office.

"Gentlemen, thank you for accepting my invitation." Whitney stated in greeting.

"Thank you for having us Ma'am." Garret replied.

"Drink's" She inquired.

"No thank you, we're technically on duty." Frank replied.

"Have you any news?" She inquired, fixing herself a bourbon on the rocks.

Frank proceeded to explain their plan for later that night.

"Then I suggest we begin our dinner so that you are both able meet your deadline." She advised.

Once dinner had been served, Whitney proceeded to inform Frank on her visit to his home.

"Erin and Joe seem to be adjusting well, considering the circumstances, but Danny is not." She stated, before explaining her observations and concerns.

Garrett wisely kept his own counsel and watched as Frank digested this information.

"Erin, Joe, and I believe that Danny is afraid of losing another member of our family, be it one of his siblings, me, my father, or if I were to remarry, my wife." Frank replied.

"He's a very frightened young man, and is carrying far too heavy an emotional load for a ten year old boy. I know that it's none of my affair, but your son is beginning to show signs of the strain, and in time, this will affect Erin and Joe, who are trying to keep him calm and grounded." Whitney stated.

"Then we better wrap out our task here, so that I can return to my family." Frank replied.

"If I can be of any help, please let me know. Perhaps a mature woman's touch?" Whitney offered.

"You are most kind, thank you." Frank non-committedly answered.

Garrett watched the interaction between the two and had no doubt that Miss Robshaw had more than a professional interest in his boss. Whether or not Frank had the same feelings for her was undiscernible. Garrett decided then and there never to play poker with Frank Reagan.

After dinner, Frank and Garrett mounted up and told the stable boy they were heading into town for the night, and they would be back early in the morning.

They headed out through the employee's gate and circled the property which took over an hour. They then made their way to the embankment Garrett had earlier spotted. It was close to 10:00 p.m., but this being summer, sunset had occurred only 20 minutes earlier. Frank doubted that any cattle would be moved until after darkness had fully set in.

They tied their horses to a tree half a mile from the embankment and made their way on foot, each carrying a rifle and pistol, along with a set of handcuffs.

Garrett had a set of binoculars around his neck and Frank had a monocular scope around his.

Once they reached the designated area, they set in for the long wait, spelling each other every 15 minutes so that neither became bored or distracted.

The night air began cooling and the sounds of nature around them were crisp and clear. A half-moon gazed down upon them, providing just enough light for them to see the area around the west-southwest gate, but not enough to reveal their position.

Garrett took the first shift, which allowed Frank to lie back and look at the stars.

He recalled his days in the Marine Corps, and the Gunnery Sergeant who trained him in the art of surveillance. He smiled as it hit him that more than 20 years had gone by so quickly, and the events which had transpired in his life subsequent to that time. He saw the faces of Mary, Erin, Casey, Danny, Abby, and Joe. He vividly recalled the Great Chicago Fire, the Great Blizzard, and the inside of the First National Bank of Missouri. He remembered the first time he had met each of his wives, and the first time he had held each of his three children.

His pride at the woman Erin had become, and how pensive and sweet Joe was. Danny however raised concern. He always knew that Danny would be his wild child, but if what Whitney had informed him at dinner was true, Danny was hurting and this could not continue. No ten year old should feel as if the survival of others continually depended on him. Frank vowed that when he returned home, he would have a heart to heart talk with his son, and do all that he could to make him into the happy child he should have been.

Frank was roused from his thoughts by Garrett's tapping on his arm. "Your turn." Garrett whispered, whereupon they changed positions and Frank began his watch.

The two men alternated positions for nearly the next two hours, with Garrett relieving Frank just after midnight. Frank had no sooner dozed off when he felt Garrett poking his arm.

"We have company." He whispered, whereupon Frank rolled over and put is monocular to his eye.

Sure enough two heads of cattle were being led by four men on horseback towards the west-southwest gate.

Frank leaned in and whispered to Garrett. "Let's slowly make our way down there. We've got about ten minutes until they get to the gate. I want them to open it, but I don't want the cattle to get out, or for the riders to escape."

Garrett nodded and they rose and began making their way down the embankment towards the gate.

When they were 100 feet away, they dropped to their stomachs and began crawling closer so as to be within pistol range, though they would initially brandish their rifles.

As soon as they were in position, one of the riders began to cut the wire securing the gate. Just as it began to open Frank nodded to Garrett and they both aimed their rifles at the group of men.

"Reno Police Department, drop your weapons and raise your hands, you are under arrest for cattle rustling." Garrett called out.

The rider holding the gate let go and grabbed for his handgun, but Garrett was quicker and fired his rifle, hitting the man in the shoulder.

The next man in line fired his pistol in the general direction where Frank and Garrett were sprawled out and Frank returned fire, hitting his target in the chest, felling him. Frank and Garrett rose from their positions and ran for the fence. The third man held his hands high above his head as did the fourth, but as Garrett went through the gate, both men dropped their hands and grabbed their guns.

The third man drew quickly and fired, hitting Garrett in the leg, but before the fourth man could enter the fray, Frank fired, killing him instantly.

The third man took aim at Frank, but before he could shoot, a rifle report was heard from behind him and he fell, hit in the upper back.

"Who goes there" Frank called out, aiming his rifle in the general direction the rearward shot had come from.

"Chief Reagan, it's Whitney Robshaw, Rachel, and six of my men. Please do not shoot." She called out.

Frank lowered his rifle and ran to Garrett, who waived him on. Frank then went to examine the four men.

The first man was alive, but wounded. The second and fourth were dead. The third man was still alive, laying on his stomach. When Frank rolled him over, he wasn't surprised as to who it was. "Gormley." Frank announced to Garrett.

Whitney, Rachel, and the six men came into view.

"It's Gormley" Frank informed them, pointing with his rifle at the fallen man.

"I always suspected it was." Whitney replied. "Is he dead?" She inquired.

"No, but he may not live the night. Two others are dead, and the fourth man is wounded." Frank informed her. "Who fired the shot that hit Gormley?" He inquired.

"I did." Rachel announced.

"That was some shot, you must have been at least 500 feet away." Frank informed her.

"My father was a Marine and taught me at a young age how to shoot. I practice often." She replied.

Rachel went over to Garrett and noticed he had been shot. She picked him up and placed his arm over her shoulder.

"We have a buckboard and a wagon about two miles back. We can take these men and Garrett with us, while you and one of the men bring in your horses." Whitney directed, before ordering one of the ranch hands to ride into town for a doctor, the undertaker, and additional officers.

Three hours later, Garrett was patched up and being tended back to health by Rachel, while Frank's officers and the undertakers collected the four suspects. Gormley was alive, but was confined to his quarters under guard, as the doctor forbade him to be moved after he performed field surgery to remove the round Rachel had fired.

"Garrett will spend the night here, and we can bring him into town in the morning." Whitney announced, causing Rachel to break a rare smile.

"I think Captain Moore is in more than capable hands, don't you Garrett?" Frank inquired while trying to keep a straight face.

"Very capable hands sir." He replied while looking at Rachel.

"Captain Moore, you are relieved until certified by a physician that you fit to return to your duties." Frank stated in his official voice.

"Yes Sir Chief." Garrett smiled.

Frank turned to Whitney. "I must be heading back to town to file my report. I'll meet with the prosecuting attorney in the morning to review the events of tonight." Frank informed her.

"Thank you Chief Reagan, I appreciate the fine work that you and your department, and Captain Moore performed on my behalf." She replied. "And now that the official part of our relationship has concluded, I'm wondering when may I see you again?" She boldly inquired.

"Would you consider being our guest for Sunday dinner?" Frank asked.

"I would be delighted." She smiled.

"As would I." Frank smiled back.

Two months later, a trial was held in Washoe County, Nevada on the charge of cattle rustling, and the attempted murder of a police officer. A week later, the sound of a springing trap door could be heard in the courthouse square as the life of Sidney Gormley was extinguished at the business end of an eight foot long hemp rope.

On the first Saturday in August, Frank Reagan awoke to the sunshine pouring through his bedroom window. He washed and dressed in his finest suit, and then helped Erin dress his boys. The three men waited patiently with Henry as Erin put herself together. Once she had joined them, they proceeded to their church.

As they walked, Frank took in his family. For a man nearing 60, his father was in excellent health and was still as spry as he was 20 years ago. Danny, who would turn 11 the following day, looked dapper in his dark blue suit and matching tie. Joe, who had turned six in June wore a suit matching his brother's, and looked adorable. Erin, now 18, looked radiant in her off white chiffon dress. Frank had a very difficult time excepting that his baby girl had grown into a beautiful woman.

Erin looked at her father and smiled, her beautiful warm brown eyes conveying her love and happiness. Frank thought that a man could drown in those deep pools.

Once they arrived at the church, Frank and the men went to the sacristy to meet with the priest, while Erin went to the dressing room.

Garrett Moore, now fully healed, joined Frank, Henry, Danny, and Joe.

Today was Frank's wedding day. Danny and Garrett would be his best men, while Joe would be the ring bearer. Whitney had requested that Henry walk her down the aisle.

Erin and Rachel would serve as Whitney's maids of honor.

The guest list was small as both Frank and Whitney weren't big on large affairs, preferring to limit their social affairs to their immediate family and friends.

Frank had invited Garrett, as the two had become good friends subsequent to the night of the shooting, and Frank genuinely appreciated Garrett's counsel and friendship.

After the incident at the ranch, Frank returned home and had a long talk with his children. Joe and Erin were ecstatic that Whitney would be coming to Sunday Dinner, but Danny didn't like it one bit. Erin and Joe called Danny out on what was bothering him and to Frank's surprise, Danny admitted it.

Frank made it clear that it wasn't Danny's job to protect the family, not at his age. It was his responsibility, nor was it Erin's job to raise her brothers. That also was his duty as their father, but he believed that the best families were those with both a father and a mother and as such, he wanted to explore whether Whitney was the right person to be not only his wife, but their mother.

Danny grudgingly came around to the idea, but Frank knew that deep down, Daniel Reagan would always be looking out for his family, no matter what anyone said about it.

That Sunday dinner when better than hoped, and Danny was a complete gentleman, even offering to help Whitney with her chair when she rose or sat.

Frank noticed both Erin and Joe staring at their brother in a state of shock, wondering if this could be the same boy whom they had known their entire lives, but Whitney was appreciative of Danny's efforts, even if he remained quiet throughout the evening.

Within a week of courting, both Frank and Whitney knew this was a relationship meant to be, and Frank insured that Whitney knew what she was getting herself into. She smiled and said that was the best part of it, an instant family whom she could love, and be loved by. Sure, there would be rough patches, but she was Australian, and after all, Australia was founded as an English penal colony, and look how well she had done for herself coming from a heritage of convicts.

The service itself seemed to be over as soon as it started, and before he realized it, Frank Reagan was once again a married man.

One condition Whitney had attached to the marriage. They would all live on her ranch, so after their reception lunch, the Reagan family repaired home to collect their personal belongings and moved into Vaquero.

On a warm May night in 1884, Frank sent one of the ranch hands into town for Whitney's doctor. He returned three hours later. At ten minutes past midnight on May 10, 1884, the cries of Jamison Robshaw Reagan could be clearly heard throughout the ranch house.

Following tradition, Erin was the first to hold her new baby brother. She recalled the first time she had held Danny, who smirked, and Joe, who pensively regarded her, but Jamison giggled and smiled at his big sister, while casting his warm hazel eyes upon her.

"This will be the happy child. He will be the family clown and possess the best qualities of Danny, Joe, and me." She announced.

"Erin, that was beautiful." Whitney remarked, to which Frank agreed.

"My wish tonight for you, is that the next baby you hold in your arms be your own, for you will make the finest mother a woman can be." Whitney stated.

Erin kissed Jamison and handed him back to his mother.

Joe was next. He held his baby brother and smiled as Jamison giggled at him.

"He's a handsome one and so friendly." Joe observed. "I'll call him Jamie, if that's all right?" Seeing Whitney and his father nod in the affirmative, Joe continued. "Hi Jamie, I'm your big brother Joe. Welcome to our family." He said as he kissed his brother's forehead.

"I can't wait until he's big enough to play with and have discussions about things." Joe stated.

"Considering how quickly you grew up for Danny, I wouldn't be surprised if it takes Jamie any longer than it took you." Frank stated, smiling at his middle son.

Joe handed Jamie back to Whitney and thanked her.

Finally Danny walked in, but he was hesitant to meet his baby brother.

"Come over here Danny, you can't see him from the other side of the room." Whitney coaxed.

Danny slowly made his way across the room, hands in his pant pockets.

"Danny, you are meeting your baby brother, not walking to the gallows, look happy." Whitney teased.

Danny smirked his best smile.

Frank and Whitney looked at one another, both knowing what Danny was presently thinking.

Whitney held Jamison out to him and waited.

"If you wait too much longer to take him, he may turn into a teenager before your very eyes." She quipped.

Danny finally accepted his baby brother and looked down to see the biggest smile he had ever seen.

Jamie started gurgling and moving his little arms up and down.

Danny was instantly smitten with Jamie, for not even Joe had stirred these feelings within him.

"Um, I don't know if you can understand me, but I'm Danny, your oldest brother. Not much I have to say but I will always love you and protect you, and if anyone ever tries to hurt you, they'll have me and Joe to answer to. Speaking of Joe, he's your other big brother, though he's my little brother. He's a swell kid, and I know that we'll all get along famously. We're lucky that we have a big sister, that's Erin. You've already met her, and she's the best. When you get big, it will be you, me and Joe that deals with anyone who ever makes her cry, because nobody has a better sister than us. You're also lucky that you have a couple of great parents, and a grampa, we call him 'Pops', who will also always love you and look out for you. Um, not much else I can think of, so you sleep and get big so that we can all have a good time together, and know that I'm here if you ever need me."

Danny leaned in and kissed Jamie on the forehead. "Love ya kid."

He looked at his father and then handed Jamie back to Whitney.

"Danny, that was beautiful. Jamie is so lucky to have you for his big brother." Whitney praised.

Danny placed his hands back in his pockets, shrugged his shoulders, and left the room.

"He has a very big heart and a deep soul." Whitney commented to Frank.

"Yes he does, and that my love is what frightens him." Frank replied.

-30-


	6. Chapter 6

April 28, 1885: Reno, Nevada

"Happy birthday Erin" seven year old Joe yelled from the top of his lungs as his sister walked into the kitchen.

Erin picked her "little" brother up and hugged him while he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Happy Birthday Sis" eleven year old Danny echoed from his seat at the table.

Erin lowered Joe to the ground and placed her hands on her hips as she gave Danny a quizzical look.

Danny got the hint and walked over to give his big sister a hug and kiss.

"Much better." She teased him.

"So somebody has hit the big Two Oh today" Frank stated as he walked into the kitchen, giving his only daughter a big hug and kiss.

"Thank you Dad." Erin smiled back.

"It's hard to believe that 20 years ago today, I held you for the first time." Frank recalled.

"What was that like?" Danny inquired.

Frank took a deep breath as he recalled that day.

"The nurse handed your sister to me, and the first thing I noticed was the warmth in her eyes but there was also a firmness about her expression. I knew at that moment that Erin would succeed at anything she set her mind to, and that she would always be my ray of sunshine."

"Dad." Erin blushed.

"It's true, look at how you've raised your brothers, and taken on responsibilities years ahead of when you should have.

"Which will just make her a finer mother herself one day." Whitney stated as she entered to convey to Erin her own greetings.

"And what was Danny like when you first saw him?" Joe asked.

All eyes turned to Frank. Erin grinned because she knew her father was between a rock and a hard place on this one.

"He smirked at me." Frank stated.

"Huh?" Joe asked.

"Have you ever noticed your brother has a look, not quite a smile, but more of a cocky grin that sort of tells you that you can't fool him?" Frank asked Joe.

"Yeah, I have." Joe answered while staring at his brother.

"That's called a smirk." Frank answered as everyone laughed.

"Danny's mother was a very outspoken woman, and she didn't quite care what others thought about her opinions. I knew there was a lot of Casey in Danny from that smirk, and like his mother, Danny would never let anyone push him around. I also knew that when he grew up, he would be the protector of this family." Frank answered while looking at his oldest son.

"And your first thoughts of me?" Joe asked.

"You just stared at me with those big blue eyes of yours, as if you were studying me, and forming an opinion." I knew then that you would be the thinker in this family, and as Erin later stated, its peacemaker. Where Danny would act, you would rationalize." He replied.

"And Jamie?" Joe inquired.

"Jamie was the only who smiled. He will be the one who makes us all laugh." Frank said as he tickled his youngest son who giggled in response. "He will be a thinker like Joe, and he will at times take action like Danny, but most of all, I think he'll be most like Erin, with shall we say, a softer approach to how he does things."

"Softer approach?" Erin inquired.

"Yeah, not as bossy." Danny replied.

"Or pushy." Joe stated.

Erin picked up her baby brother and kissed him. "I'm sure you'll turn out just fine Pumpkin, in spite of the two goobers you have for brothers." She stated while looking directly at Danny and Joe.

Once Danny and Joe had headed outside to roam the ranch, Whitney and Frank asked Erin to sit with them.

Whitney took the lead.

"Erin, your father and I have been discussing the fact that it's time for you to start planning your future. We both believe that you should enroll for university this fall."

Erin looked at Frank. "Really?" She excitedly asked.

"Yes Sunshine. It's time for you to be a normal 20 year old. Whitney and I can manage your brothers, and as you can see, we have lots of help on the ranch. We both want you to start living for yourself." Frank answered.

"There is a marvelous university located here in Reno. You can live on campus during the week, and if you so wish, return home to us on the weekends and holidays." Whitney informed her.

"You two aren't kicking me out, are you?" Erin inquired.

"No Erin, but we are pushing you out of the nest so that you may spread your glorious wings and gift us all with the sight of watching you soar." Whitney replied. "It would be a damned shame if 20 years from now you were still tending after your brothers, having given up all hopes and dreams you may have once held for yourself. I know this from personal experience which is why I left Australia to live my dreams, because I didn't want to be permanently tied to a sheep farm, tending to my sister and brothers, and caring for my parents in their old age. I was put on this earth for more than that, and so were you. Ask yourself one question. If your mother could speak to you right now, what would she advise you to do?

Erin laughed. "Advised is too soft a term. She would tell me to do it."

"Then it's settled. You will be the first in our family to attend a university, and you will make us all proud, as you always have." Frank stated.

"I know that I am only a few years older than you, and unlike Danny or Joe, I would never expect to be a maternal figure in your life, so please think of me as your big sister when I say that it may be time that you begin looking to meet someone special. You have everything going for you and once you begin heading into town and to school, you will have many men seeking your hand." Whitney informed her.

"Just be cautious sweetheart about who you give it to." Frank warned.

"I know Dad, Casey and I discussed this the night she died." Erin fondly recalled.

"University starts in September. We have all summer to get you registered, find you a residence, and to shop for all that you will need." Whitney smiled.

"Then it looks like I'm going back to school." Erin grinned as she kissed Whitney and her father, and headed outside to tell her brothers the good news.

"I know that Mary and Casey provided for Erin's education, but anything she requires, we will take care of. What we once had as individuals is now ours together." She informed Frank, who squeezed his wife's hand.

"Therefore, there are two things we should discuss, and she began."

On a sunny morning in late June, the Reagan family, including Henry, all mounted up and began riding across Vaquero to a lush valley located on its northeast boundary. Everyone was wearing their Sunday best, as they had recently returned from church.

When the family arrived and dismounted, Whitney led them on foot to the center of a grove of trees framed in tall lush grass. Located here stood two gravestones, each marked REAGAN.

Whitney directed Henry to the smaller one on the right where two recently filled plots were evident. The center marker read: ELIZABETH CLAIRE, 1826-1865. Beloved wife, mother, and grandmother. To its right, the marker was inscribed. "PETER CHRISTOPHER, 1837-1842. Beloved son and brother. The marker to the left of center read: HENRY FRANCIS: 1824-

In the center stood a larger almost rectangular stone in front of which there were three freshly filled plots, with room for two more towards its center.

There were two small carved cement markers to each side of the large center marker,

On the far left side read: CASEY STANTON, 1847-1876. Beloved mother of Daniel Fitzgerald.

To its right read: MARY MARGARET, 1845-1871. Beloved mother of Erin Riley.

The marker for the far right plot read: ABIGAIL ANNE, 1856-1883. Beloved mother of Joseph Conor.

The plot to its left closer to the center plot read: WHITNEY ADELYNNE, 1858-

The marker over the center plot was triple the size of the other four and in much large type read:

FRANCIS XAVIER 1844-

Whitney looked at Erin, Danny, and Joe. "Our family is as much about our past as the present, and those who have traveled on ahead of us are as much among us as we who still walk the earth. Your father and I felt that it was important that we all be together and that your mothers be somewhere close to you so that you may always come to visit, and to pay your respects at your heart's desire. Henry, we feel the same way about Betty and Peter.

Who's Peter? Danny asked.

"Dad's brother." Erin answered.

"Daddy had a brother?" Joe asked.

"Yes son, Peter Christopher Reagan. He was born seven years before me, but died two years before I was born. I never knew my older brother." Frank sadly answered.

Erin turned to her father and Whitney. "Thank you both for this wonderful gift. It means a great deal to me having my mother close by, maybe just to know that she's watching over me."

Danny traced his finger along his mother's name. "I miss you mom." He said, holding back his tears.

Joe stood looking at his mother's marker. "I never got to know her." He said, wiping his eyes.

"None of us really did." Erin replied, hugging her brothers to her. "But know that your mothers each loved you very much, that much I can honestly tell you, not just because they told me so, but because I saw it every day."

"They loved you too Erin." Frank reminded her. "And Abby loved you too Danny, as much as if you were her own."

"I know Dad, I know." He sullenly replied.

I know you all love your mothers and miss them very much, but I love you all as well. Erin, you are legally an adult, so I won't ask this of you, but for Danny and Joe, I am now your step-mother. I would like to change that by adopting you both as my own children." Whitney stated.

"What does that mean, adopting?" Danny asked.

"Your mothers will always be your mothers, but they are no longer here to raise and to guide you. In the eyes of the law, only your father may make legal and medical decisions on your behalf, while as Jamie's parents, we may both make those decisions for your brother. As an adult, Erin may make her own decisions. By adopting you, in the eyes of the law, you are recognized as being my children and I would have equal rights with your father. As such, I would have the right to make those decisions with your father or independently of him if I chose to." She concluded.

"So you could tell us what to do and stuff?" Danny asked.

"It's more than that Danny." Frank replied, knowing that his oldest son would be the hard sell.

"As your stepmother, I can already do that Danny, but not unless your father agrees with me, but whether I adopt you or not, He'll always have a stronger say in how you two are raised as you are his blood. What I am trying to say, is that I love you as much as I do Jamie, as if I had given birth to you as well, and I would like to make it legal in the eyes of the law, that you are all my sons equally, and not just by right of my having married your father." She concluded.

"I think that's a swell idea Danny, don't you?" Joe asked.

"So you don't feel the same way about Erin?" Danny inquired.

"I love Erin very much, but there are two things to look at. First, Erin is 20 years old. She can do as she pleases and nothing your father or I say can stop that. We cannot ground her, or send her to her room, or forbid her from dating a boy we don't like. Secondly, she and I are only seven years apart in age. It is difficult for me to look at Erin as my daughter, as much as I am sure it is for her to view me as her mother. I see Erin as my little sister, and I hope she sees me as the big sister she never had." Whitney answered.

Danny looked over to Erin. "That true?" He inquired.

"Yes Danny it is." She nodded.

Danny nodded. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask Danny." Whitney replied.

"Thanks for bringing my Mom here." Danny said as he left to find his horse and head back to the ranch.

"Give him time, he'll come around." Henry stated.

"I'm not so sure Pop." Frank responded.

Joe looked up at Whitney "Would I have to call you Mom?"

Whitney reached down and picked him up. "Would you like that?" She asked.

"Yes, I would." He answered as she hugged him.

"Then Mom it will be." She smiled.

At three o'clock the following morning, Joe Reagan suddenly awoke from a bad dream, but what it was he couldn't recall. What he did know was that he wasn't going back to bed alone, so he exited his bedroom and entered Danny's. When he climbed into Danny's bed, he realized there was a problem. There was no Danny.

Joe got up and began looking around. He went downstairs but his brother was nowhere to be found.

He even checked the outhouse but still no Danny.

The only three rooms he hadn't looked in were Erin's, his parents, and Jamie's. He knew Danny wouldn't be in the first two, so he looked in the third. No Danny.

As he came out of Jamie's room he literally ran into Whitney.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" She asked.

"I can't find Danny." Joe answered.

"What do you mean you can't find Danny?" She asked.

"I had a bad dream. I went into Danny's room and when I climbed in bed, he wasn't there. I've looked everywhere but Erin's room and yours. I even checked outside, but I can't find my brother." Joe informed her.

Whitney picked Joe up and hugged him. "Alright sweetheart, let's get you back to your room and your Daddy and I will go look find Danny." She consoled as she placed Joe back in his bed.

Whitney went and woke Frank, informing him of the news.

Erin, a light sleeper was by now also awake and met Whitney in the hallway, where she was informed what had transpired.

"I think I know where he went. Tell Dad to stay here with Joe and Jamie. Then let's go saddle up a couple of horses." She suggested.

Rachel heard someone walking around in the barn, and entered to find Erin and Whitney saddling two horses.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Danny's missing." Erin answered, "But I think I know where he rode off to."

Rachel looked around the barn. "The family horses are all here, even Danny's."

"If he's on foot in this cold, he could be in trouble. Grab a blanket Erin." Whitney ordered.

Without being asked, Rachel saddled up her horse and grabbed a second blanket and her rifle. "Just in case." She stated.

The three women took off in a northeasterly direction, towards the small cemetery the family had visited earlier that day.

They looked around as they rode but in the dark, they found it difficult to spot Danny, if he was in fact on foot.

As dawn began breaking over the eastern horizon, they reached their destination and dismounted.

Whitney led them towards the family cemetery and when they arrived, they found Danny, fast asleep atop Casey's grave, his teeth chattering from the cold air and earth.

He had worn no additional clothing, not realizing how cold the desert could at night, even in the summer.

Erin began to lean down but Whitney stopped her. "This is my responsibility from now on." She exclaimed.

Erin nodded knowing that if Danny was ever going to accept Whitney, she had to be Danny's sister and allow Whitney to be his mother.

Whitney leaned down and signaled Rachel for a blanket. She gently lifted Danny and wrapped him before drawing the second blanket from Erin.

"Danny sweetheart, wake up." She softly spoke.

Danny stirred but didn't wake up. Whitney held him close to her and gently massaged his arms, back, and chest to stir his circulation.

Finally, Danny's eyes snapped open, and a look of terror enveloped him, as he tried to get out from under the blankets and Whitney's grasp.

"Danny, calm down. It's me." She informed him.

Danny turned around and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We came to find you. Joe said you weren't in bed and we became concerned." Whitney answered.

Danny looked at Erin. "You ratted me out." He accused.

"Nobody ratted you out Danny, Erin said she thought she knew where you went, and it's a good thing too, because you might have caught your death out here from the cold." She stated.

"I'm okay." Danny insisted.

"Danny, please tell me why you came out here all alone, at night, without telling anyone?" Whitney asked.

"I wanted to talk to my mom. I wanted to ask her about you adopting me, and if that meant she wouldn't be my mom anymore, and how she'd feel about it." Danny asked.

Erin and Rachel looked on, both teary eyed and Danny's confession, but Whitney held him to her and stroked his hair.

"Danny, I would never take you away from your mother or her from you, but you are still with us, and she isn't, and we have to accept that and move on. What I would hope your mother would tell you, is that you are fortunate to have a loving family who cares for you, and that your father was fortunate to find a woman willing to love and care for you as her own, as your mother may longer do for you herself."

Danny nodded. I know, but it's so unfair. Why did she have to die? Was I that bad that she had to have another kid?" He asked.

Whitney looked to Erin. "Danny, that is not true and you know it. Your mom and dad simply wanted to give us another sibling, not replace either of us." Erin gently told him.

Danny looked up at Erin and nodded and for the first time she could remember, her brother began to cry as a torrent of anger, emotion, and feelings of abandonment came pouring out. Both Erin and Whitney continued to hold Danny until he finally calmed down and fell asleep in their arms.

Rachel lifted Danny and carried him to her horse. She placed Danny on the saddle and mounted up behind him, holding him with one arm as she controlled the reigns with her other hand.

Whitney and Erin followed.

Danny slept the entire trip home, and upon his return, Erin and Whitney fixed him a hot bath and soaked him until he finally warmed up, before placing him in bed, after which Whitney told Frank everything that had occurred.

Both agreed that it was best to discuss this further with Danny before Whitney made application to adopt either Danny or Joe.

-30-


	7. Chapter 7

August 6, 1885, Reno, Nevada

Danny and Joe looked up at the imposing façade of the Washoe County Courthouse.

They were dressed in their Sunday best, even though it was a weekday.

Accompanied by their parents, they entered the ornate structure and proceeded to the chambers of the Honorable Horace R. Fenton, Chief Probate Judge for the County of Washoe, Nevada.

The formality of the these proceedings and the venue in which they would take place was not lost upon either boy, who insured that he was on his best behavior. Even Danny was awestruck being in the County's judicial center, for he recalled two years earlier when the men who murdered Abby we hung in the courtyard of the St. Louis County Courthouse.

Justice was swift. Danny and Joe had no desire to wind up in trouble, as they had no idea what could happen to them.

They were met by a lawyer Frank and Whitney had hired to prepare the legal documents, and to assist with the process. He introduced himself to Danny and Joe as Mr. Withers.

Everyone waited outside the judge's chambers until his clerk beckoned them to enter.

Seated to the side of the judge's desk was a man with a steno pad who would record everything that was said. Their father told them this was the Court's stenographer, and his job was to make a complete record of the proceedings, so that if there were any questions later on, the entire matter would be documented as to who said what.

The judge rose from behind his desk and welcomed the four Reagans and Mr. Withers to his chambers. He was a large and imposing man, about their father's height, but easily 40 pounds heavier. He had a large bald head and thick beard, and was wearing a black robe. His voice was deep, but at the same time, it seemed friendly to the boys.

After formal introductions were made, the judge looked at the stenographer. "We're on the record." He stated, and began.

"The Probate Court for the County of Washoe is now in session, Chief Judge Fenton presiding." The judge stated.

"For the record your honor, Marvin R. Withers, of Withers and Smith appearing on behalf of the Petitioner and the subject minor children. There is no opposing counsel as these proceedings are uncontested."

"So noted Mr. Withers. I am calling the case of In Re: Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan, and the case of In Re: Joseph Conor Reagan. Let the record reflect that present at these proceedings are the minors Daniel and Joseph Reagan, their father, Francis Xavier Reagan, and the petitioner, Whitney Robshaw Reagan. For the record, will all parties please stand and raise your right hands to be sworn in."

Danny and Joe looked at each other wide eyed, but when they saw their father and Whitney raise their hands, they did the same.

The judge smiled at them and nodded his head.

"Do you swear that the testimony you shall give in this matter, shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" He asked.

Four sets of voices were heard saying "I do."

"Please be seated. In the matter of Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan, the petitioner Whitney Robshaw Reagan has filed a motion before this Court to grant her petition to lawfully adopt the minor child. Daniel Reagan, would you please tell the court your present age?" The judge inquired.

"I turned 12 yesterday your honor." Danny answered, both boys having been instructed by Frank how to respond to the judge's questions.

"Well then, the Court wishes you a very happy birthday young man." The judge smiled.

"Thank you sir." Danny replied.

"You were born on August 5, 1873 in the City, County, and State of New York, to Casey Stanton Fitzgerald Reagan, and Francis Xavier Reagan, is that correct?

"Yes your honor." Danny answered.

"Your mother, Casey Stanton Fitzgerald Reagan is presently deceased, is that correct?"

"Danny nodded."

The judge smiled. "The stenographer can't draw you nodding. Would you please answer the question by stating yes or no?"

"Yes, my mother is dead." Danny answered.

"Thank you Daniel." The judge replied, before continuing.

"In the matter of Joseph Conor Reagan, the petitioner Whitney Robshaw Reagan has filed a motion before this court to grant her petition for the lawful adoption of the minor child. Joseph Reagan, would you please tell the court your present age?" The judge asked.

"I am seven your honor." Joe replied.

"You were born on June 5, 1878 in the City and County of St. Louis, State of Missouri, to Abigail Anne Conor Reagan, and Francis Xavier Reagan, is that correct?

"Yes your honor, it is." Joe answered.

"Your mother, Abigail Anne Conor Reagan is presently deceased as well?"

"Yes sir, my mother was murdered by bank robbers." Joe sadly answered.

"I'm sorry son for your loss, and for yours as well Daniel." The judge solemnly stated.

"An investigation by the court has confirmed that the father, Francis Xavier Reagan was at no time suspected, arrested, charged, indicted, or convicted in the death of Casey Stanton Fitzgerald Reagan, or in the death of Abigail Anne Conor Reagan."

Withers stood. "That is correct your honor."

"It is noted here that the petitioner married Francis Xavier Reagan on or about August 4, 1883 in the county of Washoe, State of Nevada, and on May 10, 1884, from this union was born Jamison Robshaw Reagan, is that correct Mr. Withers?"

"Yes your honor." Withers replied.

"Also noted, is a daughter born to Francis Reagan and Mary Margaret Riley Reagan." The judge stated.

"That is also correct your honor. Erin Riley Reagan was born in the Borough of Brooklyn, County of Kings, State of New York on April 28, 1865 to Mary Margaret Riley Reagan, and Francis Xavier Reagan. She has reached the age of majority, and is presently a resident of this county and state, and resides with the petitioner, Mr. Reagan, and the three minor Reagan sons." Withers informed the Court.

The judge lowered the folder form which he was reading and looked at Frank.

"My deepest condolences Mr. Reagan. For the record, please state the circumstances surrounding the losses of Mary Reagan, Casey Reagan, and Abigail Reagan."

Frank stood. "Your honor, my second wife, Casey Reagan died in New York City during the Great Blizzard of 1878. She was carrying our second child when she miscarried. Due to the storm, we could not get her to a hospital nor could our doctor come to us. She suffered a terminal internal hemorrhage. My first wife, Mary Reagan was accidentally run over by a horse pulled fire engine during the initial hours of the Great Chicago Fire. My third wife, Abigail Reagan was the head bank teller of the First National Bank of Missouri and was murdered during a robbery of that institution."

The judge nodded. "Out of these most unfortunate circumstances, did come some good. Each woman bore you a fine child."

"Yes sir, they did." Frank nodded.

The judge turned his attention to Whitney. "For the record, will the petitioner please identify herself, and state her date of birth, city and county of birth, and present address for the record."

Whitney stood and faced the judge. "Whitney Adelynne Robshaw Reagan, born September 27, 1858, City of Sydney, County and State of New South Wales, Australia. My present address is the Vaquero Ranch, City of Reno, County of Washoe, State of Nevada."

"Mrs. Reagan, how long have you lived in the county of Washoe, Nevada?" The judge inquired.

"Ten years your honor."

"Are you a United States citizen?"

"For the past five years." She answered.

"The Court is satisfied that the petitioner has met the requisite age and residency requirements." The judge stated.

"Mrs. Reagan, you are lawfully married to Francis Xavier Reagan."

"Yes your honor."

"And the date of that marriage and the county and state such marriage was solemnized?"

"August 4, 1883, Washoe County, Nevada." Whitney replied.

"You are the natural mother of Jamison Robshaw Reagan, born to you and Francis Xavier Reagan on or about May 10, 1884?"

"Yes your honor, I am." Whitney responded.

"And the county and state where that birth occurred?"

"Washoe County, Nevada." She answered.

"And to your best knowledge your husband Mr. Francis Reagan is the father of the minor children, Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan, and Joseph Conor Reagan?"

"Yes Sir, he is."

"Mrs. Reagan, you have filed a motion with this Court to grant your petition to lawfully adopt the minor children, Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan, and Joseph Conor Reagan, is that true?"

"It is your honor."

"Is it your expressed intent to protect, nurture, love, support and provide for the minor children, Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan and Joseph Conor Reagan until they reach the age of majority, and to cause them to inherit or be disinherited from your estate and property, as if they were your natural children?"

"Yes your honor, it is."

"And is it your intent to at all times to treat them equitably as you would Jamison Robshaw Reagan, and/or such other children you may naturally bear or lawfully adopt?"

"It is." Whitney replied.

"Mr. Withers, do you have certified documents affirming there are no claims, holds, or objections by any blood relative of the minor children?" The judge inquired.

"Yes your honor. In the matter of Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan, his only surviving relatives are his later mother's parents, who have given their consent to these proceedings. "In the matter of Joseph Conor Reagan, there are his late mother's parents, as well as a sister and a brother of Abigail Reagan who have also granted their consent to these proceedings. A waiver of claim from each party is attached." Withers stated as he approached the bench and served the Court the documents.

The judge then looked at Danny and Joe. "Please rise young men."

Danny and Joe stood at attention.

The judge smiled. "At ease" he teased, where upon both boys relaxed their stance.

"Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan, and Joseph Conor Reagan, do you understand the nature and significance of these proceedings?"

"Yes your honor." They simultaneously answered.

"Daniel, please tell me in your own words, what we are doing here."

"Whitney, our step-mom wants to adopt us so that we will be as much hers as our brother Jamie, and you are the one who has to okay it." Danny answered.

"Joseph, in your own words, please tell me why Whitney wants to adopt you and your brother Daniel."

"She loves us, and wants us to know that we are no different to her than our brother Jamie, even though we had other moms." Joe replied.

"Very good answers, both of you." The judge smiled before continuing.

"Do you boys both understand that if I grant your step-mother's petitions to adopt you, that she will have the legal right to make you go to school and do homework and chores, go to the doctor, or to punish you as if she were your natural mother?"

"She already does all that stuff." Joe answered.

"Yes your honor." Danny said, giving Joe a dirty look.

"Do you understand that if your father dies or becomes incapable of taking care of you that if I grant your step-mother's motion, she will have the lawful right to do all of these things, and to make decisions that are in each of your best interests until you are 18 years old, without your father's knowledge or consent?"

"Yes your honor." They both answered.

"And if your father and step-mother ever divorced, meaning they chose to end their marriage and not live together anymore, that Whitney Reagan would have the same claim for custody of each of you until you are the age of majority, as your father would have, and that the Court may award her custody of one or both of you, as opposed to your father?

"Yes your honor." Two voices sang out.

"Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan, do you consent to your lawful adoption by Whitney Robshaw Reagan?"

"Yes your honor, I do." Danny answered.

"Joseph Conor Reagan, do you consent to your lawful adoption by Whitney Robshaw Reagan?"

"I do Sir." Joe replied.

"Francis Reagan, please rise. For the record, state your full legal name, you date of birth, and the city, county, and state in which such occurred.

"Francis Xavier Reagan, July 14, 1844, City of Chicago, County of Cook, State of Illinois."

"You are the natural father of Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan, and Joseph Conor Reagan, as identified in the birth certificates of the minor children?"

"Yes your honor, I am their father as named in each of their birth certificates."

"You are presently married to the petitioner, Whitney Robshaw Reagan?"

"Very happily your honor." Frank smiled.

"Good to hear." The judge chuckled.

"You are the father of Jamison Robshaw Reagan, a minor child born to you and the petitioner May 10, 1884?"

"Yes your honor, I am."

"You are the father of Erin Riley Reagan, born April 28, 1865?"

"Yes your honor, she is my oldest child." Frank replied.

"And she has three younger brothers." The judge shook his head.

"She's a patient soul judge." Frank quipped.

"She would have to be." He responded looking at Danny and Joe.

"You affirm that you are cognizant that by granting petitioner's motion for the lawful adoption of your minor sons Daniel and Joseph, that Whitney Robshaw Reagan will have lawful rights equivalent to those once held by the natural mothers of these named minor children., and lawful rights equivalent to those you enjoy as their father."

"I do your honor."

"You affirm that you are cognizant of the impact of these proceedings, and are sufficiently competent to attest to your intent pursuant to petitioner's motion."

"I do so affirm your honor."

"As the lawful father of Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan, and Joseph Conor Reagan, do you consent to the Court's granting of petitioner's motion for legal adoption of said minor children?"

"I do your honor." Frank responded.

The judge looked at the four Reagans a moment before he smiled.

"Petitioner's motion as to each minor child is hereby granted. Boys, go give your new mom a kiss. These proceedings and this Court are hereby adjourned."

Joe darted over to Whitney, who picked him up in her arms. Danny waited patiently as she hugged and kissed Joe, before setting him down and holding her arms out to Danny.

"My eldest son." She smiled. Danny walked over and hugged her. Truth be told, he was very happy the adoption had occurred as he wanted a mother, but he had to be sure it was the right person and, that he wasn't forsaking his duty to Casey. Once he had answered these questions, he shocked Whitney by asking if she still wanted to adopt him.

Whitney held Danny's face in her hands. "Are you sure you're alright with this?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad we did this." He replied, giving her a rare smile.

While the four Reagans were participating in the legal proceedings, back at the ranch, Erin and Rachel were planning a surprise party to celebrate the adoptions.

Erin had baked a cake and Jamie was busy licking the inside of the frosting bowl.

"That kid is going to have a major sugar rush." Rachel commented.

"Better him than Danny." Erin joked as Jamie looked at her and giggled, before placing the frosting bowl onto his head.

"Jamie." Erin and Rachel both sighed.

Once they had everything prepared, Rachel bathed and dressed Jamie while Erin changed into her Sunday finery.

Erin was sitting on the front porch holding a dapper looking Jamie on her lap Danny, Joe, Frank, and Whitney returned.

Henry had arrived a few moments earlier and was in his bedroom, changing into a suit.

The four Reagans climbed out of the wagon as Erin carried Jaime to them.

"Is it official?" Erin asked.

"It sure is." Whitney smiled. "I now have three sons."

"Congratulations, all of you." Erin grinned, while Jamie giggled and bounced up and down in her arms.

A few moments later, they saw another horse drawn wagon make its way towards the house.

"That would be Mr. Gordon, a photographer I hired to take our first official family portrait." Frank stated.

"What an excellent idea." Whitney agreed.

After introductions had been made, Mr. Gordon began arranging his equipment and selecting the appropriate settings.

Henry came outside and began congratulating his daughter-in-law and grandsons.

"You realize there's a no return policy on these two pipsqueaks." He informed Whitney.

"I have no intention of surrendering them Henry." Whitney chided her father-in-law.

Mr. Gordon came over to the group and asked them to follow him to the corner of the house, where he had set up.

For the first photograph, he had Whitney and Erin seated next to one another, with Whitney holding Jamie in her lap. Joe stood slightly behind her and to her left so that he could lean in towards his new mother. Danny stood behind and to the right of Erin, leaning into his sister.

Frank anchored the family standing behind and between Erin and Whitney.

Mr. Gordon took a series of photos and then added Henry, who he stood to Frank's left. He moved Joe so that he stood in front of Frank, and Danny, so that he was to Frank's right.

Once this series was complete, he took a three generation photograph of the three boys with Frank and Henry, and one of just the four children together. He was sure to take a photograph of Whitney and the three boys, and one of Frank and Erin, along with an official wedding photograph of Frank and Whitney, followed by individual photographs of the four Reagan children.

As Mr. Gordon began packing up his equipment, the Reagans entered the house to find the surprise Erin and Rachel had planned. The cake was front and center on the dining room table, and there were colored ribbons draped and tied all over the room.

Whitney hugged both Erin and Rachel while she thanked them for being so thoughtful.

Everyone sat down to enjoy their cake, Jamie insuring that he wore more than he ate, but nobody could be cross with him as the look of happiness radiating from his eyes warmed everyone's hearts, even Danny's.

The remainder of August ticked off the calendar and with it came time for Erin's departure for the University of Nevada at Reno.

Danny and Joe were particularly melancholy as they had never been without their big sister before, and were dreading her leaving them.

On the day before she left, she sat with all three of her brothers, explaining to them that she wasn't leaving them, she was simply going away to further her education, and would be making trips back and forth on weekends and holidays, and that she expected they would behave themselves for their parents.

Of the three, Danny was taking this the hardest because Erin would be beyond his ability to look out for her. While only 12, he was beginning to understand that boys would be very interested in his beautiful sister, and he did not like the idea one bit.

"Danny, I'm only going to be two hours away. If you need me, I'll come home right away." Erin promised.

"Yeah, but first it's school, then you'll meet someone and have your own family, and we'll never see you again." Danny stated.

"That is not true. Someday I hope to marry and have my own children, but I will always come back to visit. One day the same will happen to you, and then Joe, and finally Jamie, and Whitney and Dad will grow old together and become proud and happy grandparents like Pops."

Joe leaned into his sister. "So you promise that you'll never forget about us?" He asked.

"Of course I promise that silly, you three are my Musketeers and I'm your D'Artagnan." She replied, knowing how much Danny and Joe liked the story when she had read it to them.

Erin understood Danny feeling that he was once again being abandoned by someone he loved, but she did her best to assure him that no such thing was happening.

The family had a celebratory dinner that night to wish Erin the best in her new venture.

In the morning, she kissed her grandfather and brothers goodbye and joined Frank and Whitney in the stately Vaquero Coach, which Whitney used only for special occasions, and waved goodbye as they set off for Reno, with Rachel following behind with the wagon, full of Erin's new clothes and necessities.

As they headed down the driveway, Erin looked out the rear window of the Coach to see Henry holding Jamie, while Danny and Joe waved goodbye.

She turned to face her father and Whitney and after taking a deep breath to still her sorrows, smiled.

She had raised Danny and Joe, and helped with Jamie. Her brothers, father, and grandfather were now looked after and safe with Whitney. She had done her duty for her family, and now she could start living for herself, and to explore what the future held for her.

Twenty year old Erin Riley Reagan realized that the best part of her life, was surely about to begin.

-30-


	8. Chapter 8

September 12, 1885: Reno, Nevada

Erin had completed her first week of university and she admitted that it was nothing like high school.

While the attendance requirements and lectures were more relaxed, the volume of work, particularly research, had more than doubled, but she was a disciplined and organized student who adhered to her personal lesson plan.

After Whitney and Frank had delivered her to her dormitory, Erin requested that she be allowed to stay on campus for the next month, and not have to return home on the weekends.

"I need the time to get acclimated and I think it's best for the boys if they get used to not having me around." Erin informed them.

"Agreed, though one month is your maximum. After that, we want you back with us for a weekend." Whitney replied.

Erin nodded her acceptance. "Maybe you could send Rachel for me with the buggy or a horse?" She stated while nodding at the ornate coach which had certainly drawn attention.

"That or I will come collect you myself." Whitney smiled, leaning in to give Erin a hug and kiss.

Next it was Frank's turn, and as good as he was at hiding his emotions, Erin couldn't help but notice how moist his eyes had become.

"No crying Dad." She teased.

"It's not every day that you send your first born away to college." He replied, hugging his precious daughter.

"Remember, the police station is not far from here, so if you find you have the time and want to come by to see your old man." Frank stated.

"I know just where to find him." Erin affirmed.

Erin did write letters to her brothers, asking that Whitney read Jamie those meant for him.

She had a fairly good idea in which direction she wanted to go with her studies, and the profession she'd like to eventually attain.

Her initial classes were all introductory level as required, History, English, Sociology, and Math rounded out her required course work, though she also added a course in Basic Agriculture, so that she would have a better idea as to how the ranch worked.

When Erin had told Rachel about the class, Rachel replied that she could teach Erin everything she needed to know about agriculture, before handing Erin a shovel and pointing at the livestock pens. "First rule of agriculture, you gotta shovel out the shit."

The University had a wonderful library and Erin found herself spending many hours there studying and researching her term papers.

Erin was two years older than most of the Freshmen in her class, in fact, she was the same age as most junior classmen, so it was no surprise to her when she began attracting attention from the junior and senior boys.

"Boys" she chuckled to herself, for that is primarily what they were. Sheltered, pampered, spoiled, and arrogant boys, who liked to tell her about their daddy's money, their trips to Europe, voyages on stately ships, and how well they golfed and played tennis. Erin would just smile, letting them think they impressed her when just the opposite had occurred.

These were superficial things held no interest for Erin and she saw these purported men for what they were.

One particularly persistent senior repeatedly inquired if they may take a walk after class and become better acquainted. Erin finally relented, if only to amuse herself.

Erin was no wallflower and she could certainly take care of herself. From the day she and her family had moved to Vaquero, Rachel had worked with Erin putting some serious muscle on her body, as well as schooling her on how to defend herself from men who couldn't take no for an answer.

Working with testosterone raging cowboys all day had taught Rachel a valuable lesson. Most of the men were dumber than the cows they tended, so occasionally she had to supplement the word "no" with some form of physical pain or discomfort that quickly seized and held their attention.

Erin had bailed hay, shoveled shit, hauled riding tack, herded cows, and just about everything else Rachel could throw her way, plus all the physical exercise she got handling her brothers.

Rachel had taught her how to fight, kick, and throw a man, not to mention the different ways to conceal and use a knife, which was why Erin had no fear about taking this walk. She had a four inch long Arkansas Toothpick strapped to her outer thigh immediately accessible through a carefully placed slot in the folds of her dress.

Erin had also learned how to dance western style and on several occasions had accompanied Rachel and some of the male ranch hands into town.

Rachel had also taught Erin how to drink. At first Erin wouldn't have thought about touching alcohol, but in time, she began to enjoy it, and not simply beer. Erin liked hard liquor and it brought out a side of her that ranged from overtly flirtatious to outright mean.

One night when she had become particularly plastered, it took three men plus Rachel to restrain her from starting a bar brawl. Once outside in the wagon, Erin began to vent. Like Danny, Erin had a lot of pent up issues, but she had never expressed hers to anyone, but that night Rachel heard it all.

When they returned to the ranch, they discovered Whitney waiting for them.

She saw the condition her step-daughter was in and decided there was no way Frank could see Erin like that.

Two of the ranch hands filled a metal water trough with ice cold spring water and were dismissed. Whitney and Rachel stripped Erin naked and put her in the trough and held her in it until she started to sober up. Then they poured a quart of strong black coffee down her gullet.

After drying Erin off and dressing her, Whitney sat her down and told her to come clean about what was bothering her enough to drown herself in whiskey.

Erin began with the loss of her mother, but surprisingly, it was recalling Casey's death that had pushed her over the edge. "I was only six when my mother died, so I didn't really know her yet. Casey treated me more like her own child than a step-daughter and showed me things in life I would never have experienced otherwise, but it was our last talk as she lay dying, having me promise her that Dad remarry, that Danny be taken care of, and that I wouldn't do something stupid like give myself to the wrong man….

"And then Abby and Joe." Whitney nodded.

"I love my brothers, all three of them, and I loved Abby, but she was a working mother which meant that I had to raise two boys on top of going to school. She helped out when she could, but it really fell mostly on me, and when I wanted to just scream that it wasn't fair, I thought of the promise I had made Casey." Erin answered.

"And now me and Jamie." Whitney inquired.

"I have to be honest, there's a pretty good track record against you here and yes, if God forbid anything happened to you, I'd raise Jamie along with Danny and Joe, and I would take care of my father and grandfather and yes, part of that makes me angry and I got stupid and drowned my sorrows in whiskey. I'm sorry."

"And what do you want for yourself, Erin?" Whitney gently inquired.

"The life I wanted for myself was the one Casey had begun showing me when she died. I'm not sure I'm still that same person who once dreamed of it." Erin stated without elaborating further.

Right then and there Whitney decided that it was time for Erin to leave the nest and to begin living for herself.

All of this was going through Erin's mind as she listed to Roger Wellesley the third, or maybe it was the fourth, Erin couldn't have cared less, ramble on about his parent's summer home in Nantucket, and their other home in Boston, blah blah blah.

Finally Erin had heard enough.

"Mr. Wellesley, while I do appreciate your interest in conversing with me, I must tell you that I do not see any common interests which we share." Erin boldly stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Wellesley stated.

"Simply put, you do not interest me, nor does your family's wealth, your many homes, your travels, these matters are trivial to me." Erin concluded. "To you, I'm simply an attractive woman who should be melting at the thought of being seen with you, and the promise of perhaps having a taste of the life you lead."

Wellesley stammered for he couldn't organize his thoughts into a response.

"You stated that you are from Boston. Are you familiar with either the Stanton's or the Fitzgerald's?"

"Why yes I am. The Stanton's are old banking money, and the Fitzgerald's are in the shipping business, both very wealthy." He replied.

"Who combined their family fortunes when Nora Stanton married Archibald Fitzgerald." Erin informed him.

"A very wise thing to do." Wellesley stated.

"Nora and Archibald had a daughter, Casey Stanton Fitzgerald." Erin informed him. "She was married to my father until her untimely death. She introduced me to the theater, museums, the opera and symphonies, and gave me a wonderful view of the cultured aspects of life. On the other side of the spectrum, my father's present wife owns a cattle ranch not far from here. I've shoveled manure, bailed hay, helped deliver calves and foals, and I have herded cattle, but most importantly, I've raised two younger brothers after their mothers died, and kept a home for my father and grandfather, all while maintaining a straight A average in school, so you see Mr. Wellesley, you really have nothing to offer me that I find compelling or desirable, because you dear sir are a spoiled bore, bragging of his father's accomplishments and assets, not his own, and I would very much enjoy treating you as I once did my younger brothers when they grew too big for their britches, as you have grown too big for yours, and now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to my studies. Good day." Erin stated as she stood up and walked away leaving a thoroughly flummoxed senior classman trying to figure out what had just occurred.

The following weekend Whitney collected Erin and brought her home for the weekend.

On the ride back, Erin had elaborated on her conversation with young Mr. Wellesley. Whitney laughed. "I always knew money could never buy nor impress you." She stated.

"Sure, it's fine to live nicely, but come on, he hasn't done a thing to make his own good name so like any typical rich boy, he relies upon his father's name and his family fortune to impress. How droll." Erin replied.

Once they reached their house, Erin disembarked to find Danny, Joe and Jamie happily awaiting her. The biggest surprise was when Jamie walked over to her. "Ewin" He grinned.

"Oh my God, he can walk!" She excitedly uttered.

"He started about a week after you left. We wanted to surprise you." Whitney replied.

Erin reached down and plucked her baby brother from the ground, smothering him with kisses, which he happily returned.

She then knelt down and kissed and hugged Joe, who seemed to have grown since she last saw him. Finally, she set Jamie down and opened her arms to Danny who eagerly allowed himself to be enveloped by his big sister.

"Look at the three of you you've all grown so much in a month." Erin noted.

"Boy have we missed you." Joe announced.

"And I have missed all three of you." Erin replied.

"Your father and grandfather should be home shortly. In the meantime, how about you get changed and spend some times with your brothers." Whitney suggested.

"I'd love to." Erin replied as Danny and Joe helped her with her things.

At dinner that night, Erin informed everyone what college was like, and how her studies were progressing. Joe was in awe and even Danny seemed impressed. Jamie kept smiling and calling out her name.

After the boys had been put to bed for the night, she regaled her father and grandfather with her story she had told Whitney, and both men seemed relieved as neither one was ready for Erin to meet someone special, after all, she had only been away for a month.

When her father and grandfather announced that it was time to hit the hay, Whitney smiled and told Erin that someone was waiting for her in the barn. Everyone knew that Erin and Rachel were heading into town for some fun.

"Try not to get too tipsy dear." Whitney whispered to Erin.

The following morning she was awakened by her younger two brothers calling out her name.

She quickly dressed and opened the door to her bedroom, scooping them up in a big hug.

"Where's Danny?" She asked.

"Old sleepyhead doesn't wake up before noon on Saturday." Joe informed him.

"Is that so?" Erin mischievously grinned. "Time to put a stop to that." She informed Joe and Jamie as they quietly snuck into Danny's room before all three jumped on top of him.

"Hey, get out of here." Danny cried out as tried to roll over onto his stomach, but was pinned by his sister and brothers.

Joe and Erin tickled him as Jamie bounced up and down on his oldest brother.

"Come on, beat it." Danny said, becoming embarrassed.

Erin looked down at the blanket and instantly knew why.

"Okay boys, Danny got the message that it's time to wake up. Joe, take Jamie and you both get dressed for breakfast. I need to have a big sister talk with Danny." She stated.

Joe and Jamie complied leaving Erin and Danny alone.

Danny had rolled over onto his stomach, hiding his tormenting problem.

"Danny, it's nothing to be ashamed of, most men wake up in the morning in the same condition." Erin stated.

"Not in front of their sisters." He replied.

"Maybe not, but it's normal. You're 12 years old, it had to happen sometime." She said. "Have you and Dad discussed this?"

"Of course not, I'm not having that kind of talk with Dad." Danny replied.

"How about one of the other guys, such as Bart or Tim." She asked, referring to the ranch hands Danny usually hung out with doing chores.

"No." He emphatically replied.

"You can talk to me then." Erin offered.

"Definitely not." Danny made clear.

Erin leaned into her brother. "Danny, you can either talk to Dad, to Pops, or to me, your choice, but either way little brother, you're going to have it." She stated.

"Fine, I'll talk to Dad, but no way am I ever discussing this with you, now if you don't mind, I have to get dressed since you've all ruined my sleeping in." He almost yelled.

"Okay Danny, I'll see you downstairs. Be careful you don't stub anything when you open the door." She giggled.

"Ha Ha, very funny." Danny replied, throwing his pillow at his sister.

"Oh, it's a pillow fight you want?" Erin asked as she picked it up and began pummeling her brother until he gave up.

"One day I'll be bigger and stronger than you and I'll get you back for that." Danny informed her.

"I can't wait for that day to come." Erin laughed, as she got up and left Danny to get dressed.

Later that morning, she pulled Frank aside and informed him that he better plan on having "the talk" with his eldest son. Then she took her index finger and made it pop straight out. Frank got the message and nodded.

Before long, Sunday dinner was over and Rachel was waiting to return Erin to school.

She kissed her father, grandfather, and Whitney before enveloping her three younger brothers in a big hug, dolling out oodles of kisses.

"I'll be back next month for Thanksgiving, so you three behave and write to me often." She informed them.

Over the next three years, Erin excelled at her studies while maintaining a straight "A" average.

On one of her travels back home, she discussed with Frank and Whitney her desire to attend law school. Frank and Whitney were overjoyed with the idea.

"There is a brand new university which just opened in California called Stanford. It has its own law school." Whitney informed her.

"Where in California?" Erin asked.

"Near Palo Alto, about 35 miles south of San Francisco." Frank answered.

Erin couldn't believe it. San Francisco, She had often read about San Francisco in her studies, and the quick rate at which the city was growing. What a time to be a part of that.

"Then I must apply for the fall term." Erin stated.

"Yes you should." Frank proudly smiled.

May 15, 1889:

"ERIN RILEY REAGAN, Summa Cum Laude" the Dean of the College of Liberal Arts proudly announced.

Erin walked across the stage to receive her undergraduate diploma while in the front row, the Chief of Police of the City of Reno Nevada Police Department along with his wife and three sons, the Sheriff of Washoe County, Nevada, and one special ranch hand enthusiastically applauded her.

Erin shook hands with the Dean and took possession of the document which reflected her hard work for the past four years.

She turned to look at the joy and pride evident on the faces of her family and her friend Rachel, before shaking hands with other university functionaries, and departing the stage to return to her seat amongst her classmates.

Once the ceremonies had concluded, Erin sought out her family and was enveloped with hugs, kisses, and congratulations.

The family piled into the ornate coach which Rachel drove with Danny riding shotgun.

Once home, Erin entered to discover a big cake with a graduate's hat made out of frosting.

"I did not put the frosting bowl on my head this time" five year old Jamie informed her.

"Aww, but you looked so cute the last time you did it." Erin teased him.

"Well, if you want, I guess…" He started to say before his big sister picked him up and hugged him. "You aren't so big that I can't still flip you over my knee." She warned.

"Okay" he smiled.

That night at dinner, the family caught up on things, as Erin had not been home since Christmas, preferring to spend her spring break with a couple of friends by touring Stanford and visiting San Francisco.

She looked at her brothers from across the table. Whitney was seated to Frank's right, with Henry at the other end. Erin sat between Whitney and Rachel, with Danny seated next to Frank, and Joe next to Henry, with Jamie between his brothers.

Joe and Jamie looked at one another and began snickering.

"What's so funny you two?" Erin asked, totally out of the loop as to what was going on in their lives.

This only made Joe and Jamie giggle more.

"Spill." She ordered.

Joe looked up. "Danny has a girlfriend." He blurted out.

Danny turned three shades of red.

"Shut the front door." Erin exclaimed, looking at her eldest brother.

"Danny?" She inquired. "Are you blushing?

"I don't want to talk about it." He said while chewing his food.

"I see your table manners haven't improved in my absence." Erin teased.

"Ha Ha." Danny retorted before looking at his father.

Frank held up his hands in surrender. "Don't look at me son you're old enough to fight your own battles."

Jamie giggled some more before blurting out. "Her name is Linda, Liinnnndddaaaa."

Joe and Jamie began making kissy faces at one another.

"Okay you two, enough." Whitney warned as Danny placed his face in his hands, totally embarrassed.

"Well I think Linda is a very lucky young lady to be dating our brother." Erin informed Joe and Jamie.

"Danny and Linda sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Jamie and Joe began to sing.

"I said enough." Whitney said loud enough to startle the boys. "The next one of you two who pipes up is taking a trip with Rachel behind the barn."

Both boys stared at Rachel who stared back. They instantly knew the meaning of their mother's threat and had both personally experienced just how hard Rachel could spank. The only question was would it be with her hand, a strap, or a switch. Neither had the desire to find out.

"May I please be excused?" Danny requested.

"No, you may not." Whitney answered. "We are all together for the first time since Christmas. If your younger brothers cannot behave, they will be the ones leaving the table, and not for a pleasant experience I might add, but I will not have you punish us by depriving us of your company."

"Danny has brought Linda by on a few occasions, and she is a very lovely young lady." Henry remarked.

"She has hopes of one day becoming a nurse." Frank informed Erin.

"What a noble profession." Erin stated while smiling at Danny, who simply nodded.

"Well, she has to go to college first, but she's very smart." Danny proudly stated.

"Are you planning on bringing her over in the near future?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, I told her that you were coming home and I wanted her to meet my big sister." He answered.

"Danny, I'm honored." Erin replied.

"I told her all about you and she is excited to meet you." He responded.

"I look forward to it as well. I have to be sure that the girl who has captured my brother's heart meets with my approval." Erin teased.

"That's what I told her too, and I meant it." Danny answered, for he truly valued Erin's opinion and knew above everyone else at the table, that she looked out for him the most.

While Jamie and Joe would always be special to her, her most intimate sibling relationship would always be with Danny and in dawned on her that she was jealous that another woman may one day take her place in his heart.

After dinner, Joe and Jamie went outside to play while Danny excused himself to his studies.

Frank asked Erin to join he, Whitney and Henry in the library before she and Rachel headed into town.

Once seated, Frank produced an envelope and handed it to Erin.

It was addressed to Erin Riley Reagan, Vaquero Ranch, Reno, Nevada. The sender was Stanford University, Stanford, California.

Erin held the letter like it would bite her.

"It's not going to open itself." Whitney teased.

"Then would you please open it?" Erin replied, handing Whitney the envelope.

Whitney opened it and removed the letter, which she read before showing it to Frank, and Henry, who remained expressionless.

Whitney then read the letter out loud.

Dear Miss Reagan,

Please be advised that we are in receipt of your application to attend the Stanford University School of Law, commencing with the fall term in the year of our lord, 1889.

After an extensive review of your educational transcripts from Reno High School and The University of Nevada at Reno, we are pleased to offer you a position on our student roster as you have requested.

Please reply with your acceptance of our offer no later than July 1st of this year so that we may secure your position.

With the warmest of regards,

The Honorable Stephen L. Briarwood,

Dean of Admissions

Stanford University School of Law.

"Oh my God, I made it. I'm going to Stanford's law school." Erin shouted out!

"Yes you are Sunshine, I am so proud of you." Frank stated as he hugged his daughter, followed by Whitney and Henry.

Danny heard Erin scream out downstairs and went to investigate.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing a teary eyed Erin holding an envelope.

"I've been accepted Danny!" Erin answered as she hugged her brother.

"Accepted to what?" He asked.

"Stanford's law school. I'm going to Stanford University's School of Law." She excitedly answered.

"That's great Erin, where's this place at?" Danny asked.

"About 35 miles south of San Francisco." She answered.

"As in California?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danny, as in California."

The happiness in Danny's face did a 180 as he instantly looked glum.

"That's good news Erin, I'm happy for you." He said as he turned and headed back to his room.

Erin turned to her father. "He thinks I'm abandoning him again." She noted.

"Erin, you can't spend your entire life living to make Danny happy. He knows you aren't abandoning him, no more than he is abandoning you if he winds up marrying Linda or some other girl. He just needs time to adjust to the idea that you're aren't going to be as close to home as you once were." Frank replied.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Erin surmised.

"Not tonight Erin." Whitney stated. "Danny has to become used to the fact that not everything requires a discussion. He has to deal with his own issues first, before he can talk about them with you."

"You're right, he needs to process this. Ok, then if you'll both excuse me, I'm going to change and head out with Rachel. I'll be back late so please don't wait up for me." Erin stated.

"I learned years ago not to." Frank smiled as he watched his oldest child disappear from his view.

He looked over at his wife and father before commenting:

"I sure hope that this storm quickly blows over, because I haven't seen Danny like this since Erin announced she was going to college."

-30-


	9. Chapter 9

August 26, 1889: Stanford, California

Erin looked up as her new roommate entered their dorm.

The blonde beauty had mesmerizing blue eyes and the chicest of black glasses.

"Hi, you must be Erin Reagan." She stated.

"I am, and you must be Alexandra Cabot." Erin greeted back.

"I go by Alex, but yep, that's me." She smiled.

"Welcome home." Erin teased.

The two women talked as Alex unpacked.

"My family is originally from Dallas, Texas, but they moved to New York City during the Civil War, so I guess I'm a New Yorker with a Texas twist." She informed Erin.

"I was born in Brooklyn, but we lived in Manhattan, St. Louis, Missouri, and settled down outside of Reno, Nevada." Erin shared.

"You an only child?" Alex inquired.

"There are times I wish, but no, I have three younger half-brothers." Erin answered.

"Ah, your father remarried another woman and you got the load of raising her kids." Alex quipped.

"Half right. My father married three other women, though I only raised two of the three. My third step-mother isn't much older than me and she takes care of my youngest brother." Erin answered.

"Sounds like quite the story, mind telling it?" Alex asked.

"Not at all" answered Erin, before she began elaborating on her stepmothers and brothers.

When she was finished, Alex was stunned.

"I'm quite boring compared to you, my father and mother are still happily married and I have one younger sister. I'm sorry for all of your losses, particularly your mother." Alex stated.

"Thank you, I've learned to accept life as it comes to me." Erin replied.

"So you've really shoveled shit, herded cows, and foaled newborn calves and foals?" Alex inquired.

"I sure have, and I'm just as comfortable doing that as I am dressed up and at a French restaurant in New York City, or attending the opera or a symphony. Between my mother and stepmothers, I've pretty much experienced it all." Erin answered.

"And you are still single? What's wrong with you?" Alex asked.

Erin laughed. "I'm a 40 year old woman in a 24 year old's body. Most men my age are immature boys bragging of their father's wealth. I find them clueless and droll and we seem to have nothing in common." Erin answered. "How about you?" She asked.

"Almost made it down the aisle back east. I did my undergrad at Columbia, met a great guy and accepted his proposal. Then one night I caught him cheating on me with my best friend." Alex answered.

"Eww, what a cad." Erin replied.

"Yep, needless to say, that my best friend no longer my friend, I mean, how could he do that to me? I broke off the engagement and renounced my acceptance to Columbia's law school where my ex planned on attending. I wanted to get as far away as I could and this is it." Alex informed Erin.

"He?" Erin asked, her jaw practically hitting the bed.

"You heard me right. Seems my intended like both boys and girls, and my former best friend liked other boys." Alex answered.

"How perverted and disgusting." Erin replied.

"Whatever floats your boat, unfortunately it sank mine." Alex laughed. "Come on, I have unpacked enough. Let's take a look around this place and see what it has to offer, aside from an expensive legal education."

"Sounds good to me" Erin agreed as she hopped off her bed and joined Alex on her expedition.

They walked over to a local restaurant near the edge of campus, and were about to take a seat when Alex noticed one of her former classmates from Columbia.

"Michael?" She asked.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" He inquired, while leaning in to hug her.

"You didn't tell me you'd be attending Stanford." She accused.

"I thought you were remaining at Columbia, so I didn't feel the need." Michael replied.

"I must have left my manners back in New York" Alex stated. "Michael Cutter, please meet my roommate, Erin Reagan."

Before Michael could introduce the man sitting next to him, he rose and extended his hand towards Erin. "Jack Boyle, I'm Michael's roomie."

Erin shook hands before Jack did the same with Alex.

"Please, join us." Michael invited the two ladies.

"Thank you, we'd love to." Alex replied for the two of them.

"So Alex, you and Michael went to Columbia together?" Jack asked.

"We sure did." She affirmed.

"And you Miss Reagan?" Jack asked.

"University of Nevada at Reno." Erin replied.

"Interesting choice for someone from the east coast." Jack commented.

"And what makes you think I'm not from Nevada?" Erin inquired.

"Your accent. I'd say that you are originally from Brooklyn, but over time, you've probably lived in a few places which have all but diminished the accent, but it's there." He smiled.

Erin looked at Alex. "Well Mr. Boyle, I would say that you are very good with accents. I was born in Brooklyn, before moving to Manhattan, followed by St. Louis before settling in, Reno." She stated.

Jack tapped his right ear. "Never fails me." He grinned.

"And you?" Erin inquired.

"Born in Hartford, Connecticut. Lived there until I went to Cornell, and now I'm here." He nodded.

Erin looked at her three companions. "That's a pretty big leap for all three of you. Undergrad in New York, and law school on the other side of the continent?" She inquired.

"I can't speak for Alex or Jack Miss Reagan, but much of the legal system on the east coast is already set in stone, as are the futures of those who will seek to practice there. California is the new promised land, both in law and in business." Michael answered.

"Please, call me Erin, and I agree with you. So much of what will become statutory law in this state hasn't even been devised by future legislatures." Erin noted.

California is only 39 years old, a fraction of the age of New York. People from all over the land and Europe are coming here to find their fortune. San Francisco is still for the most part, a mining town. Once the mines run dry, and they will, it will transform itself from a backwoods shack town into a wonderful western metropolis, much as Chicago transformed after the Great Fire of 1871." Michael stated, before noticing a sad expression come over Erin.

"I'm sorry Erin, did I say something wrong?" He asked.

Erin replied with a melancholy smile. "My parents were in Chicago during the fire. My mother lost her life within the initial hours."

"I'm terribly sorry, I had no idea or I would never have made such a comparison." Michael apologized.

"You couldn't have known, no apologies are necessary." Erin responded.

"You must have been very young at the time." Boyle noted.

"I was six." Erin answered.

"What made you want to become a lawyer?" Boyle inquired of Erin.

"That's a boldly stated personal question Mr. Boyle."

"Jack, please." He replied.

"Jack." She responded. "When I was 18, my step-mother was murdered in a bank robbery. She was the chief teller and had been complying with the bank robber's requests, when for no reason he shot her point blank in the face. I've seen and lived through the damage such wanton actions can foster upon the family but mostly upon the children, and I had a first-hand look at the judicial system in action, through the trial and the execution of the three men responsible. The St. Louis County Prosecutor in that case spoke not just for my late step-mother, but for my father, my brothers, and me, and it made me believe that I could be a voice in the process of speaking for those seeking justice, who could no longer speak for themselves."

"Our condolences. First your mother, and then your stepmother." Michael noted.

"No Michael, two step-mothers. I lost my first step-mother when I was nine in part due to the Great Blizzard." Erin corrected.

"So you wish to be a prosecutor." Jack inquired.

"I do." Erin proudly announced.

"Alex?" Jack inquired.

"Me as well." She replied.

"That leaves me as the odd man out." Jack stated.

"And why is that?" Erin inquired.

"Because it will be my job to insure that the three of you don't meet your burden. I think the present criminal justice system is overly stacked against defendants. I'm going to make my career keeping them off the gallows and out of prison." He confidently replied.

Something in the way he stated his position seemed to challenge Erin. She wondered if he was her antithesis in many ways. He certainly piqued her curiosity, and never once, had he said anything about his family or their background. For some reason, she looked forward to becoming better acquainted with Mr. Jack Boyle.

December 21, 1891: Stanford, California.

Erin looked to Alex. "Where are those two, we are going to miss our train." She fumed.

"Calm down Erin, you of all people should know that Jack will be late to his own funeral."

"I thought Michael told him they needed to collect us an hour earlier than required." Erin stated.

"If he didn't, the train would be an hour out of Palo Alto when they did arrive." Alex smirked.

Alex and Michael had been dating for the past ten months, Erin and Jack for the past five.

The first pair was heading to New York City for the Christmas holidays while the second pair was bound for the Vaquero Ranch.

Two knocks on the door later, Alex opened it to find their boyfriends, dapperly dressed and ready to go.

"Sorry, we were running a bit late." Michael apologized.

"More like Jack overslept." Erin stated. "Tell me sweetheart, why do you bother to carry a pocket watch when you never seem to rely upon what it tells you?"

Boyle smiled. "Because I look both successful and intelligent when I pluck it from my pocket, and in doing so, it gives me time to think of a witty reply, lest I open my mouth and make an ass of myself." He retorted.

Erin leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I have a special piece of leather at the ranch that would give me great pleasure to use on your ass."

Boyle quickly wiped the grin off his face.

The four departed the dorm and hailed a carriage to the train station in Palo Alto, where they boarded for their travels east.

Their trip would take them north to San Francisco, then east through Sacramento before crossing into Nevada and arriving in Reno that evening. From that point, Michael and Alex would continue through to Kansas City, St. Louis, Chicago, Cleveland, Pittsburgh, Philadelphia, and finally into New York City, arriving two days later.

The two couples were ensconced in what would later be Alex's and Michael's berthing car, but for now it was made up of two comfortable couches. Sitting on the table between the couples was chilled champagne, watercress sandwiches and Petite Fours cakes.

Michael proposed a toast. "To a very Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year, and to the knowledge that we are half way through our coursework at Stanford."

"Cheers!" All four replied.

Before they knew it, the conductor was walking through the train. "Reno, Nevada. Next stop, Reno, Nevada."

At 5:58 p.m. the train pulled into the Reno station.

Alex and Erin remained in the car to freshen up while Michael assisted Jack with retrieving his and Erin's luggage.

They exited the train and walked back to the baggage car where the porter was in the process of unloading the Reno passengers' luggage.

While they waited, they were approached by a Washoe County Deputy Sheriff.

"Good evening gentlemen." He greeted.

"Good evening to you deputy." Michael replied.

"Passing through or are you remaining in our good city?" The deputy inquired.

"I'm remaining, and he's passing through." Jack answered.

The Deputy nodded. "Do you need directions or transportation to your destination, Sir?"

"No, my girlfriend has everything arranged, thank you." Jack replied.

"Very good Sir." The Deputy answered, but remained standing in place.

"Is there anything else Deputy?" Jack asked.

"No Sir, just making sure that you collect your things without a hitch."

At that moment Erin and Alex came off the train. She noticed Michael and Jack speaking with a deputy sheriff whose back was towards her. She quickly headed over to the group to inquire whether there was any problem she could assist with.

"Pardon me, but is there a problem here." Erin inquired.

The Deputy remained facing away from her as he answered. "That depends Ma'am, can you vouch for these two strangers who have entered our fair city?"

Before Erin could answer, he turned around to face her.

Erin screamed with joy when she realized who it was.

"DANNY!" She shouted as she grabbed her brother into a hug.

"Hi Sis." Danny replied as he hugged her back.

"Let me look at you." Erin stated as she appraised her brother. "How much you've grown since I last saw you." She guiltily stated.

"The day you left for Stanford, sixteen months ago." Danny reminded her.

"I know, I'm sorry I haven't returned sooner." Erin apologized before hugging him again.

Once she pulled away from her brother, Erin made her introductions. "Alexandra Cabot, Michael Cutter, Jack Boyle, my eldest brother, Danny Reagan."

"A pleasure." Danny commented after shaking hands.

"How did you know these two gentlemen were traveling with me?" Erin inquired.

"Fancy New York suits, hats, and shoes. We don't see much of that around here, plus I recognized your luggage when Mr. Boyle claimed it from the porter. If you recall, I carried it to the coach the day you left for Stanford." Danny answered.

"Always the detective." Erin stated. "But why the Sheriff's Office and not the Reno Police Department?" She asked.

"Let's just say I like Pop's way of doing things more than I like Dad's." Danny answered.

"Our father is the Chief of the Reno Police Department, while our Grandfather is the Sheriff of Washoe County." Erin explained.

"I take it then your father is a by the book guy where gramps likes to crack a few heads and worry about the repercussions later on, if at all?" Jack inquired.

"Sounds about right." Danny answered, giving Jack his trademark smirk.

"All Aboard!" the conductor announced.

"Well, we have to go. Danny, it was nice meeting you. Erin, Jack, have a great holiday and we'll see you next month on the return trip." Michael stated before Alex bid her goodbyes, and the two returned to their train.

Danny picked up Erin's luggage and motioned to his left. "Coach should be here any moment."

Sure enough, the Vaquero Ranch coach turned the corner and slowly approached, Rachel driving the horses with Joe riding shotgun.

When Joe saw his big sister he lit up like a Christmas tree. "ERIN!" He shouted as he waved, leaning so far over that Rachel had to grab the back of his pants to prevent him from falling off the coach and into the street.

"Joey!" Erin shouted back.

The coach came to a halt and Joe jumped down and ran into his sister's arms.

At the same time, the side door on the coach opened and another voice could be heard. "No fair, wait for me."

Erin looked over to see seven year old Jamie running toward her. She quickly knelt down and scooped her baby brother up into her arms as she raised him above her head and twirled him around like a top.

"Jamie!" She exclaimed.

Erin plastered her two younger brothers with kisses and hugs. "You two are getting almost as big as Danny!" She announced.

While Joe was five years younger than 18 year old Danny, he was already starting to show their father's frame. Erin had no doubt Joe would be built like Frank, and close to the same height.

Seven year old Jamie was built like his mother and while growing like a weed, resembled Whitney in his slender build.

Erin noticed one more occupant exit the Coach as Whitney began walking over.

"Whitney" Erin called out before her stepmother enveloped her in a hug.

"My goodness, don't you look positively smashing." Whitney grinned.

"And you are as beautiful as ever." Erin returned the compliment. "I see my brothers haven't caused you too much stress."

"They are all dears, especially that one." She said, pointing to Danny, who blushed.

"Really?" Erin asked.

"Dear Linda has done wonders with him." Whitney stated.

Danny cleared his throat. "Okay everyone, time to move along, you're blocking a public thoroughfare."

"Put a sock in it Deputy, this street lies within the City of Reno and is not subject to county jurisdiction." Frank Reagan called out as he approached his daughter.

"And your city lies within my county and county trumps city." Another voice could be heard.

"Dad!, Pops!, Erin shouted as her father picked her up in a hug, before kissing her cheek and setting her down, whereupon her Grandfather took his turn.

"My God, you have become a beautiful woman." Henry noted.

"Yes she has Pop. My little girl has grown up us." Frank smiled.

"Please, my manners. I would like to introduce Jack Boyle. Jack and I met at Stanford and we've been dating for the past few months." Erin announced.

"Jack, this is my step-mother, Whitney Reagan, my father Frank Reagan, and my grandfather, Henry Reagan. You've already met my eldest brother Danny. This big guy here is my middle brother Joe, this little guy is my baby brother, Jamie, and the woman atop the coach is my dear friend, Rachel.

Rachel nodded while the rest of the family shook hands with Jack.

Danny hung back observing Boyle interacting with his family.

He looked up at Rachel who gave him the same look before nodding towards Boyle. Danny nodded in return.

The interaction between Danny and Rachel was not lost on Joe who walked over to his big brother.

"Something bothering you?" Joe asked.

Danny crossed his arms and nodded. "I'm not sure kid, but yeah, I'm getting a bad feeling about this guy."

"I'll keep an eye on things until you get home." Joe stated.

"Thanks, you do that, and don't tell Jamie or he'll blab to Erin." Danny cautioned.

"Got ya." Joe acknowledged as Danny patted him on the head.

"See you tonight big brother."

"Later kid." Danny answered, never once taking his eyes off Jack Boyle.

-30-


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

In case you haven't figured it out yet, the "Rachel" I reference throughout this story is the character in the movie, Coyote Ugly, played by Bridget Moynihan, the actress who plays Erin Reagan in Blue Bloods.

In response to a comment I received and posted in the reviews, women did attend law school in 1889. The life Erin is leading in this time period is authentic. In numerous cases, mothers died on the travels west and eldest daughters became the family matriarchs, raising younger siblings, cooking, cleaning, etc. Children in those days did not get sent to their rooms, or talk psychobabble with a shrink. They got their asses tanned, and criminals were dealt with swiftly, often by being sentenced to hard labor or death by hanging. The only possible exception to the authenticity of this story would be whether Abby was a chief teller at a prominent bank. Most likely, only men served in this role, but hey, that's what artistic license is for. Besides, after you read the completed story, the answers to these questions should be self-evident.

December 25, 1891: Reno, Nevada

Christmas morning had arrived, and with it, the annual ritual of Erin, Joe, and Jamie sneaking into Danny's room and pummeling him with pillows, tickles, and noogies.

"Come on, can't a guy sleep around here?" Danny frustratingly asked.

"Not on Christmas morning Danny, we have presents to open." Jamie answered.

"Fine, you go open yours, I'll be there in a few hours. I'm going back to sleep." Danny mumbled as he placed his pillow over his head.

Erin ripped the pillow away.

"Come on Danny, we can't start without you, so get moving or I'll tell Linda that you spoiled Christmas morning for your little brothers." Erin threatened.

"That's low Erin." Danny retorted, as he slowly sat up in bed.

It was well known in the Reagan household, that Danny couldn't care less about Easter or Christmas mornings, hunting for eggs, or opening presents, that all he wanted to do was sleep in but his family never afforded him that privilege, especially Jamie who for some reason thought it was necessary to wake up before the roosters crowed.

"You've got ten minutes mister or I'm coming back in here and dragging you out, jammies and all." Erin warned.

"Yeah, I hear you Erin. You're back for three days and you're already back to being bossy." Danny remarked.

"That's my job as your big sister." She grinned.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm 18 now. You can't boss me around or spank me like you used to." Danny replied.

"Trust me Danny, I'll always boss you around and as for the other, I'm sure Rachel can more than help me take you behind the barn if I feel you deserve it." She stated.

"Go, get out. I'll be down in ten." Danny frustratingly relented.

Erin arrived downstairs to find everyone including Jack waiting.

"He'll be down in ten minutes." She announced.

Frank shook his head. "The hardest part of my being a father has been getting Danny out of bed before the crack of noon."

"He needs his beauty sleep for Linda." Joe joked.

"Joseph, don't start." Whitney warned.

"Okay Mom." He smiled back.

"Where is Linda, I thought she would be here?" Erin inquired.

"She's with her family. She should be by shortly." Frank answered.

Danny descended the stairs to the applause of his brothers and sister.

"Very funny." He retorted.

"Merry Christmas son." Whitney stated as she hugged and kissed her oldest son.

"Merry Christmas to you Mom, and to you Dad, Gramps, Jack. The rest of you, I hope you all got a big lump of coal in your stockings for waking me." Danny stated.

Jamie stuck his tongue out at his oldest brother.

"Yeah, how about I put some salt on your tongue?" Danny asked, where upon Jamie quickly retracted it into his mouth.

"Thought so." Danny smirked.

There was a knock at the door which Frank went to answer. He returned with Linda and Rachel, who had collected Linda from her family. All three were carrying presents which were placed under the tree.

Erin hugged Linda before introducing her to Jack.

Then Danny came over and exchanged hugs and pecks on the cheek with his girlfriend.

Once everyone was settled, they began handing out presents and opening them. Joe served as the Master of Ceremonies, reading off names as he handed out the wrapped packages.

Erin's opened her present from Rachel, and was shocked to discover a brand new hand tooled rawhide bullwhip.

Jack's swallowed hard. "You know how to use that thing?" He haltingly asked.

Erin gave Jack a disconcerting look. "Very much so."

"She's an expert with it, so if I were you Mr. Boyle, I'd be on my best behavior." Rachel warned, before looking at the smirk plastered on Danny's face.

After all the presents had been opened and the room cleaned of ribbons and wrapping paper, the family and their guests sat down to their Christmas day feast.

Frank and Henry took their customary seats at the head and foot of the table, while Whitney sat to Frank's right and Erin to his left. Jack sat next to Erin, with Rachel to his left, and Joe to her left. Danny sat to Whitney's right, followed by Linda, and Jamie.

A large Prime Rib was served as the main course, fresh from the slaughterhouse courtesy of the Vaquero Ranch. Vegetables grown in the ranch gardens supplied the potatoes, carrots, green beans, and the salad. Homemade condiments, sauces, and dressings rounded out the table.

Milk from the ranch's cows, cold water from its well, and wine pressed from its grapes served as the beverages.

Erin looked at Jack who sat in wonder at learning that the ranch was virtually self-sustaining.

"This is amazing." He stated in response to what Erin had informed him.

"And a lot of hard work." Erin replied.

"After a dinner like this, it would do you good to get some exercise to work it off." Rachel stated.

"Such as?" Jack inquired.

"Erin and I will show later this afternoon." She answered.

Erin looked over at Rachel. "I don't think this city boy has ever held a shovel or a pitch fork."

"I have shoveled snow." Jack replied, earning a laugh from everyone else.

"Trust me when I say that what you'll be shoveling isn't as pure as snow." Rachel informed him before returning to her meal.

January 4, 1892: The California-Nevada State Line.

Erin, Jack, Michael, and Alex relaxed in their compartment as the train continued its trek towards its next stop at Sacramento.

Stories of Christmas were being shared.

"Are you serious, you made Jack muck out the horse stalls?" Alex laughed in between sips of champagne.

"I most certainly am." Erin smiled back.

Jack had anything but a pleased look on his face. "After that, she had me shoveling shit out of the livestock pens, and that was ten times worse." He stated.

"Now that I would have loved to see." Michael chuckled.

"Maybe next time we head home, you two will come with and have your own experience with nature." Erin offered.

"Oh sure, that I can see. These two up to their knees in cow shit." Jack retorted.

"I can imagine Alex getting it in her blond locks" Michael stated.

"Which you would be more than happy to wash for me afterwards." Alex replied.

Erin leaned back into her chair and looked out the window.

"Everything alright?" Jack asked.

"I miss everyone already, especially my brothers. They've grown so much since I was last home and I'm feeling guilty for spending so much time away from them." She admitted.

"Maybe we should take this summer off instead of interning for a law firms, and each of us spend some time at home with our families." Alex noted.

"I would very much like to introduce you to my family." Jack stated to Erin.

Erin looked at Jack and nodded. "Maybe we should go over our spring recess, but let's be honest, if we're going to find employment after we graduate, we need to have references and experience, and we can only get that during our summer break."

The train finally arrived back into Palo Alto. In two days classes would resume and Erin and her friends would begin the push towards completing their second year of law school.

Michael and Jack escorted Alex and Erin to their dorm and helped them carry their luggage to their room. Goodbyes were exchanged and the men departed.

Then the women entered into a more serious conversation concerning their boyfriends.

April 10, 1893: Hartford, Connecticut.

Over spring recess, Erin and Jack headed back east to Connecticut where Erin met Jack's parents. It was the first time Erin had returned to the east coast since she left New York in 1876. Jack was an only child, but Erin noticed how his mother in particular maintained an almost formal attitude towards her son. One night Jack explained how his parents did not approve of his career choice, demanding that he pursue a Master's degree in finance followed by working in his father's financial firm.

"It was all I could do to get them to pay for Stanford." He informed Erin. "They consider a law degree a waste of my time and their money."

Erin found this difficult to comprehend, for she had always found her father, mother, and step-mothers supportive in whatever she strove to accomplish.

Erin also had no doubt that Jack's mother did not approve of a woman with her social pedigree and had bigger plans for Jack's marital future, and that Jack's present choice of spousal material may damage dear Mom's standing in polite society.

What Erin did learn was that Jack came from a very affluent family, but he seemed to have no interest in it. He wanted to earn his own way in life and make his own good name in the process, rather than relying upon his father's name and fortune, the major reason he had chosen to enter a career in the law, and to live his life in California, rather than returning to Connecticut. This was one of the major reasons Erin found herself drawn to Jack, rather than to the boys she had met while at the University of Reno.

On the return trip, they spent two nights at Vaquero before returning to Stanford. Erin was happy as she missed her family and even a short visit was more than enough to console her.

One afternoon when Frank was having a talk with Jack over his plans for both his future and for Erin, Danny took his sister aside and suggested they take a walk.

"How are things going with Jack?" He asked.

"Very well." She answered.

"Uh huh." Danny responded.

Erin took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, as she knew what this conversation would be about.

"You don't like him much, do you?" She asked.

"I don't like him at all, at least not for you." Danny candidly answered.

"It's my decision to make on whom I choose to be involved with Danny, not yours." She replied.

"I know, but since the day I was born, you have looked out for and protected me. Now it's my turn to start doing the same for you. Something about him gives me a bad feeling, and I'm not the only one who thinks so." He stated.

"Oh, and who else feels this way." She inquired.

"Rachel and Joe." Danny answered.

"Joe will agree with whatever you tell him. I'm surprised you haven't dragged Jamie into this." She retorted.

"He likes everyone so there's no point." Danny smirked. "As for Rachel, I've come to discover that we are a lot alike in how we look at things."

"Suspiciously?" Erin asked, knowing her good friend was a female version of her eldest brother.

"You could say that, or maybe we just have good instincts and a refined skill at observing people." Danny replied.

"Danny, I love you dearly, maybe more than I do Joe or Jamie because you and I have been through the most together, but please, stay out of my affairs with Jack." Erin implored.

"Alright, I just felt as your brother, I owed it to you to be honest and speak my mind." He responded.

"I appreciate it and you've done your brotherly duty by informing me of your concerns, but please understand if I don't agree with, or accept those concerns." Erin stated.

"Goy ya." Danny nodded.

"So, how are things with you and Linda?" Erin asked.

"Great, I'm thinking about proposing to her." Danny stated.

Erin stopped mid step and turned to face her brother. "Danny, that's wonderful." She smiled, pulling him into a hug. "I think Linda would make a wonderful wife and mother, not to mention a great addition to our family."

"Yeah, I kind of think so too. Not sure if she would accept, but I've been saving up for a ring and I'm hoping to ask her next Christmas." He replied.

"I am sure she will say yes." Erin grinned.

"I hope you're right, I mean, she could have anyone she wanted, and I'm not that much of a catch." He stated.

"Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan." Erin sternly stated as she held her brother's face in her hands as she stared him in the eyes. "Don't you ever say anything like that to me again, don't you even think it. You are a wonderful man, a devoted son, grandson, and brother, and a very well regarded Deputy Sheriff. Linda is lucky to have you."

"Yeah, but you know, not like I ever went to college like you did." He stated.

"Does that bother you? Erin asked as she crossed her arms.

"Sometimes, I mean my big sister's going to be some hotshot lawyer, and I know Joe and Jamie will probably go to college, and Linda's going to be a nurse which means college and nursing school for her, and here I am, having barely made it through high school." He stammered.

"Then take college classes in the evening if you want, but don't ever feel that you are less of a person for not going. Jamie, Joe and I may have all done well in school, but you are a student of the streets, you have all the common sense. Trust me little brother, not everything is learned in from a book or in a lecture hall." Erin informed him.

The next morning Erin and Jack boarded their train back to Stanford. Erin had much to think about for Danny's concerns did mirror those which she had regarding Mr. Jack Boyle.

May 10, 1893:

"ERIN RILEY REAGAN, summa cum laude," the Dean of Stanford University's School of Law proudly announced.

Erin gracefully ascended the stage and made her way across to receive her diploma. She was now a lawyer.

She looked down into the audience to see the proud and smiling faces of her family as they applauded her, much as she had four years earlier when graduating the University of Reno at Nevada.

She had also observed that when Jack's name was called, only his friends applauded. His parents had elected not to attend however Erin was past caring for Jack.

After the ceremonies concluded, she returned to her dorm to collect her things and to say goodbye to Alex, Michael, and other friends she had made over the past three years. She had nothing to say to Mr. Boyle.

Erin had elected to return to Nevada, but she had not shared these reasons with her family. In time she knew that there would be no choice but to do so as events were beyond her control.

A week later, she was vomiting into her face bowl when Whitney entered her room.

"Erin, are you alright?" She inquired.

"I'm fine, just a touch of something." Erin answered, not able to look Whitney in the eye.

"This is the third morning in a row that you've been unwell. Would you care to talk to me about it?" Whitney asked, having some idea of what was going on.

As if someone had opened up the floodgates, Erin began to cry. Whitney quickly closed the bedroom door lest anyone else hear Erin, before sitting down next to her step-daughter and cradling her head in her arms.

"You're pregnant." Whitney stated matter-of-factly.

Erin nodded as she sobbed.

"How far along are you?" Whitney inquired.

"Ten weeks." Erin answered.

"And Mr. Boyle is the father?" She asked.

"Yes." Erin blubbered.

"Does he know?" Whitney inquired.

"He sure does." Erin cried.

"And when he found out, he ended your relationship and wants nothing to do with you or his child." Whitney surmised.

"I caught him in bed with another woman." Erin cried, deep racking sobs which were loud enough to arouse Danny, whose bedroom was next door.

He came barreling into Erin's room. "What's wrong, what happened?" He asked.

"Erin's upset about something Danny. Please give us some time to talk." Whitney requested.

"It's that jerk Boyle, isn't it." Danny yelled.

Erin turned to look at her brother and nodded.

In school Danny may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but when it came to reading people and situations, the man was a straight razor.

"You're expecting his child and he bailed on you." Danny stated, in a voice so low she could barely hear him.

Erin stopped crying and felt fear, not for her but for Jack Boyle, because she had never seen such uncontained fury in the eyes of another human being as she did looking into the eyes belonging to her eldest brother.

Danny always had dark eyes, but Erin could swear at that moment they were positively black and most worrisome to her, there was no soul or humanity to be found behind them.

"Danny, please don't do anything." Erin pleaded.

"I knew he was no good. I tried to warn you." He spat out.

"Danny, now's not the time." Whitney chastised.

"Fine." Danny stated, before turning around and leaving the room.

Whitney turned to Erin. "We're going to have to tell your father and the rest of the family soon because even if you can hide your little surprise for another two months, there is no way Danny is not going to give it away."

"I know, but please Whitney, we have to keep Danny from doing something we'll all regret." Erin pleaded.

What they didn't know was that Danny was next door in his room packing.

-30-


	11. Chapter 11

May 17, 1893: Reno, Nevada.

The Sheriff of Washoe County entered the offices of the City of Reno Police Department and marched directly into the office of its Chief.

Frank looked up at his father, and the look he saw unsettled him.

"What's wrong Pops?" He inquired.

"It's Danny, he came into work today and told the desk sergeant that he had some unused leave time, and requested an emergency leave of absence. Said he'd be gone a week."

Frank stood from behind his desk and approached his father.

"When was this?" Frank inquired.

"About an hour ago. I just found out and figured I'd come over here to ask you what was going on." Henry replied.

"Nothing that I'm aware of, when I left the ranch this morning, everything was fine." Frank stated.

"Well, wherever he was heading, he had a suitcase with him." Henry informed his son.

"Let's head down to the train station and see if anyone knows anything." Frank suggested.

Citizens parted like the Red Sea for Moses as the two top lawmen in Reno briskly made for the train station. Once there they headed straight for the ticket agent.

The clerk looked up in surprise. "Sheriff, Chief." He stated by way of acknowledgement.

"Was Deputy Daniel Reagan here this morning?" Henry asked.

"Yes Sheriff, about forty five minutes ago. He bought a ticket." The clerk answered.

"On which train?" Frank asked.

"The 9:38 this morning Chief." The clerk replied. "Left out of here forty seven minutes ago.

"Where's it heading?" Henry asked.

The clerk looked at the schedule for the 9:38. "Has stops at the state line, then continues onto Sacramento, Berkley, Oakland." He stated before Frank interrupted him.

"What's the final stop and at what time?" Frank impatiently asked.

"San Francisco, 10:44 p.m. tonight Chief." The clerk blurted out.

Frank turned to look at Henry. "The only person I know who could be in San Francisco that Danny would go off looking for like this is Jack Boyle."

"We better get home to the ranch and talk to Erin." Henry stated as they headed over to the Sheriff's office to get Henry's horse drawn wagon.

When they arrived at the ranch, they entered the house and found Whitney and Rachel in the living room tending to a very distraught Erin.

Henry stayed back as Frank approached his daughter and slowly sat next to her, holding her to him.

"I'm going to be a grandfather." Frank matter of factly stated as he hugged Erin.

"Yes Dad, I'm sorry, I.." She began.

"Shhhh.. None of that. I'm happy for you sweetheart." Frank informed her. "Is Jack the father?" He asked.

"Yes, he is." Erin answered, before telling Frank everything she had told Whitney.

"That son of a bitch." Henry bellowed.

"Pops, please, not now." Frank stated before turning back to Erin.

"Is Jack in San Francisco?" He asked.

"Yes, he's interning at the same firm we worked at last summer, Foster and Butler." She answered.

Frank looked at Henry.

"Does Danny know about this?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Whitney replied. "He heard Erin crying this morning and figured it out on his own."

"We have a bigger problem than we thought Francis." Henry stated to his son.

"I know Pop, I better go pack." Frank stated as he rose up from the couch.

"What do you mean, problems, where are you going? Daddy?" Erin inquired, sounding like a 10 year old girl.

"Danny went into the Sheriff's office today and took an emergency leave of absence. Then he went to the train station and caught the 9:38 train which arrives at 10:44 p.m. tonight in San Francisco."

"Oh my God." Erin gasped as she brought her hands to her face.

"Danny's gone after Jack." Whitney stated, to which Frank replied.

"It sure looks that way."

"I'm going with you Dad." Erin stated as she started to rise, but Frank gently pushed her back down.

"Not in your condition sweetheart." He replied. "Rachel please go fetch Joe from school and bring him directly to the train station. Whitney, please pack him a bag. I'm taking Joe with me."

"Why Joe?" Whitney asked as Rachel ran out of the house to saddle up her horse.

Frank took a deep breath and slowly exhaled to calm his fears. "Because Joe is the only person in this family who can defuse a volatile Danny, and right now, my oldest son is a barrel of dynamite looking for a particular person to explode on."

Frank arrived at the train station to find Joe waiting with Rachel. He collected their bags from the back of Henry's wagon.

"I'll tell your Deputy Chief that your heading to San Francisco on an emergency family matter, and that you should be back in a few days." Henry informed his son.

"Thank's Pop, hopefully we'll be back in a couple of days." Frank replied.

"Good luck son." Henry said as he waved goodbye to Frank and Joe.

Frank approached the ticket agent. "When's the next train to San Francisco?" He asked.

"Nothing direct Chief but I can get you out in thirty minutes on the 1:45 direct to Sacramento where you can change to a San Francisco bound train. Layover time's about an hour. Should get you into San Francisco about 14 hours from now."

"One adult ticket, one minor" Frank directed as he paid for the tickets.

"Upgrade to First Class Chief, courtesy of the Pacific Railroad." The agent smiled.

"Can't accept upgrades, coach'll be just fine." Frank replied.

"Nothing in Coach Chief, so First Class it will have to be, upgrade on the house." The agent informed him.

"Thank you and the railroad both." Frank nodded.

He went over and thanked Rachel. "Please tell Whitney that if all goes well, we should be back day after tomorrow. I'll wire my father's office from San Francisco and he can deliver any news."

"Have a safe trip, both of you and please bring Danny home. Erin would never forgive herself if he were hurt." Rachel stated.

"We'll do our best. Come along Joe, we have a train to catch." Frank stated, as he and Joe headed over to the 1:45 p.m. train to Sacramento.

Once they were seated, Joe inquired as to what was going on.

"Joe, you're almost 15, and by now I'm sure you know more about things then you let on." Frank stated, to Joe's amused grin.

"Jack Boyle wasn't very nice to Erin. Danny found out and he took an earlier train to San Francisco where Boyle was last known to be. I'm afraid your brother is looking to avenge Erin's honor." Frank stated.

"Danny always said he and I would take care of whoever made Erin cry." Joe noted.

"Seems Danny forgot about taking you along." Frank smiled.

"So why are you taking me?" Joe asked.

Frank leaned back and recalled many years back, when Erin had held each of her third brothers for the first time.

"When Erin held each of you right after you were born, she made a prediction. Danny was the wild child, but he would be the protector. Jamie was the happy child and would make everyone laugh. You were the patient one, and while Danny would use force to accomplish his ends, you would use reason. I'm taking you son, because your brother is a very angry man right now, and you are the only person I can think of who can make him think rationally. I need you, we all need you to keep Danny from doing something that we all may regret the rest of our lives." Frank answered.

"No sweat Dad, if anyone can get Danny to listen, it's me." Joe replied.

Four hours west of Reno, Danny sat in his coach seat, thinking of how he would approach Jack Boyle.

He had calmed himself down, but had no intentions of changing trains in Sacramento for the return to Reno. His sister had been violated and he intended to do something about it. What that something was he wasn't quite sure. He wished Joe was with him. Danny didn't bother kidding himself as he knew he wasn't the smartest guy. Joe was the brains and he was the muscle. Joe would probably have a plan by now but he wasn't here so Danny had to improvise on his own.

By now his family likely knew he had boarded the train to San Francisco and would figure out why. He wouldn't be surprised if his father and grandfather, or maybe Joe, were on their way to head him off at the pass. Maybe it would be for the best and if anyone else in the family had been wronged he may have allowed himself to be stopped, but not Erin. Nobody made Erin cry and got away with it.

He thought back to his days as a child and as a teenager. Erin was always there to comfort him and hold him, and teach him right from wrong. Sure, he got his share of lickings from his big sister, but he knew he had them coming and that she did it out of love, not because she was mean or enjoyed it busting his butt with a paddle. He liked to think Erin had made him into the man he was today, a man who Linda loved and who his family respected and maybe his sister and brothers admired.

Nobody was going to use his sister for their pleasure, and then just throw her away like a used horse. Jack Boyle was going to account for his actions either voluntarily or at the barrel of a gun, and Danny couldn't care less which way Boyle wanted it.

When the train pulled in to San Francisco, Danny was tired and figured there was no way he would find Boyle that time of night, so he decided to find the cheapest room he could and hang his hat and kick off his boots until morning. He remembered where Boyle had worked last summer and had a feeling he would return as those had been Erin's plans before Boyle had betrayed her.

Come morning, Danny would be a posse of one and he aimed to bring Jack Boyle in, dead or alive.

Even with the one hour layover in Sacramento, Frank and Joe arrived only two hours after Danny, as the 9:38 had three other stops which the 1:45 didn't. They got off the train and figured there was no use in trying to find Danny at that hour of the morning, even though San Francisco was a wild town and many people were still out on the streets or in the saloons.

Frank and Joe found a hotel only a few minutes' walk from the train station, and Frank paid for a room with two double beds. Fortunately, they were only two blocks from the building containing the offices of Foster and Butler, Attorneys at Law.

Two blocks away, Danny lay awake staring at the ceiling. He had surveilled the area surrounding the law firm's building, and from what directions Jack Boyle could approach.

There was an alley way to the east of the building that could be of use if Boyle approached from that direction. Danny had no desire to make this a public scene, or to risk some do-gooder trying to intervene. He had no intention of harming an innocent person, even if said person stuck his or her nose where it didn't belong.

He finally dozed off having set his travel alarm for 7:30 a.m. figuring that he would be staking out the building by 7:45 sharp. This would give him a window of an hour and fifteen minutes before Boyle had to report for work.

Frank looked over to his right and smiled as Joe dozed peacefully. He was thinking along the same lines as his oldest son, and figured Danny had most likely run surveillance and thought of all the ways he could intercept Boyle before he got to his office.

Frank set his alarm or 7:30 a.m. as well figuring that he and Joe would be in position to look for Danny and Boyle by 8:00.

250 miles to the east, Erin was having a fitful sleep as she worried about her father and brothers. This was all her fault. She had failed to keep her promise to Casey on saving herself for the man she knew she loved, and who loved her. She had knowingly thrown caution to the wind and wound up taking the same path that Casey later regretted.

She thought back to that night ten weeks ago, and how it started with the usual routine of dinner, drinks, debating legal positions, and reviewing the lectures of that day. For as long as they had dated, Jack had been a gentleman and though he and Erin had kissed and petted, she had never given herself to him. He was her boyfriend and a man, and she used her firm but gentle hands to grant him relief when the need arose but that was as far as she went.

Jack had some other ideas which appalled Erin, and she made it quite clear that her mouth and anus were not substitutes for her vagina, and Jack wasn't going there until they were married.

"Famous last words" she thought to herself.

Unfortunately, she became too drunk one night, and with it came promiscuity. She suggested that they find a place to be alone and in the heat of passion, fueled by alcohol, she lifted her skirt, lowered her underwear and took Jack inside her. He had promised to pull out before he came, but that didn't happen, and when he erupted inside of her, she actually enjoyed it. Sure, the first time was painful and messy, but she was now a woman. They made love two more times that night, and foolishly, she allowed him to come inside of her both times.

Graduation was two weeks off when she began having morning sickness and having three brothers, she knew from having observed Casey, Abby, and Whitney, exactly why she was throwing up and feeling nauseous. She snuck out on Alex and headed over to Jack's apartment, which he shared with another student, as Michael remained in their former dorm room.

Jack never locked his door, so Erin simply entered and walked into the bedroom her intention being to inform Jack of her current predicament. The surprise turned out to be on her as Jack had a buxom blonde in his bed. She was on her knees and elbows with her face in a pillow and her full white moon of a butt, up in the air. Jack was on his knees behind her, plowing her ass.

Erin let out a scream which instantly caused Jack to pull out of the woman, shooting his wad all over her back and into her hair, which of course didn't thrill the young woman any, for she began to scream and curse.

Erin turned around and left, tears filling her eyes, the urge to purge even greater than it was that morning, and this time not from her pregnancy.

An hour later, Jack showed up at her dorm.

Erin informed him she was pregnant, and that unlike her now ex-boyfriend, she had remained faithful so by process of elimination, he was the father.

Jack didn't deny he was, but he also said that he wasn't ready for marriage or being a father, and that he never expected to get Erin Pregnant.

"Gee Jack, think about it. That's how babies are made." Erin angrily retorted, waking Alex.

"If you had let me do it in your ass, then you wouldn't have gotten pregnant." He whispered back, earning a full right hook to his mouth, which knocked him on the ground.

Erin told him to get out and to never come near her again.

By now Alex knew what had happened and Erin swore her to secrecy. She intended to complete Stanford and to graduate with the rest of her class. She'd worry about how to tell her family when the time came.

"Well, the time came." She said to herself. "And because of me, Danny may wind up in jail or dead." She cried.

As Erin fell asleep, she envisioned Casey holding her but the look on Casey's face wasn't one of love but of disappointment, and that cut Erin as deeply as anything her living family could say to her.

Danny awoke at 7:30 a.m., the same time as his father and Joe just a couple blocks away. The Reagan men all washed their faces and then headed to their respective outhouse for their morning dumps. Reagan men were very regular.

By 7:45, Danny was positioning himself where he could best observe Jack Boyle, and still get to him before he walked past the alleyway.

By 7:50, Frank and Joe were heading out of the hotel, figuring from which angle Danny would be watching.

By 7:55, Jack Boyle was approaching his building, not a care in the world, having spent the night with the best piece of ass this side of Denver and that he believed included Erin Reagan.

Jack had just had just come even with the alleyway when he was broadsided by a freight train named Danny. Boyle landed on his side with Danny on top of him. Boyle struggled to get free, but Danny laid him out with a left to the side of his face.

"For a guy who plans on making a living with his mouth you sure got a glass jaw, Jackass." Danny smirked.

Frank and Joe were across the street and half a block to the left of the building when they noticed Boyle. Before they could react they saw Danny spring up from behind a buckboard and barrel into Jack, taking him into the alley. Frank and Joe ran. They had to contain the damage they were sure Danny was about to rain down on Jack Boyle.

Danny was lifting Boyle up when Joe and Frank arrived.

"Danny, stop right now." Frank ordered.

Danny turned to his right and saw his father and brother.

"I figured you'd find me, but it doesn't matter, this piece of crap is going to pay for what he did to Erin." Danny stated, as he smacked a groggy Boyle across the face to get his attention.

"Danny, this isn't the way to handle this." Joe calmly stated.

"He hurt our sister. He, he…." Danny stammered.

"I know what he did Danny. Please let him go." Joe asked again.

Danny started at his brother and then he calmed down and let go of Boyle who now turned his attention to Frank.

"Look, what happened between Erin and me." He started.

"I don't want to hear it, there is no excuse for what you did Jack. You had your way with Erin, and she foolishly consented, but you cheated on her and when she told you she was carrying your child, you told her it wasn't your problem, and that you didn't want to be tied down with a family. We will honor that wish. At no time are you to ever attempt to speak with, write to, or have any contact with Erin, or her child. When the day comes that you are asked to waive your rights and claims to that child, you will do so. Danny has the right idea here today, but the wrong approach. If you break my rules, you will never see me or my sons coming for you Jack." Frank stated.

"Do we have a deal?" Frank asked.

"Yeah Frank, we do." Boyle nodded.

"Then let's shake on it." Frank said as he squeezed Boyle's hand as hard as he could, causing the younger man to grimace.

"Remember Jack, you break our agreement, and one of us is going to put a bullet right between your eyes, or who knows, Erin may even break out her bullwhip take you apart slowly." Danny smirked as he noticed the fear in Boyle's eyes.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Come on Danny, time to go home to our sister" he stated as the three Reagans walked out of the alley and into the sunlit street.

They caught the 10:35 train back to Reno, arriving back to the ranch early the following early the following morning.

Later that day a family meeting was held and everything was laid out in the open and discussed.

"Your child may not have a father, but it will have a mother, three uncles, a grandma, a grandpa, and a great grandpa there for it." Danny stated as he held his sister.

"Thank you Danny, thank you all." She said in between tears.

Joe and Jamie made their way over to Erin. Joe sat down to her other side and Jamie climbed in her lap. The four siblings held one another and as the tears ebbed, the laughter began.

"Danny, that was gross." Erin made a face.

"It wasn't me, it was Joe." Danny accused.

"Hey, don't blame me I'm not the one who cooks off SBD's." Joe defended himself.

Jamie began giggling.

"Ewww, Jaime." They chorused as Frank shook his head, smiling at his children. While Danny's actions were rash, his motives were pure and Frank knew that as he had foreseen many years ago, roles were reversing and his boys would act to protect their sister, as she had once protected them.

-30-


	12. Chapter 12

December 12, 1893: Reno, Nevada.

"It's a beautiful healthy girl." The doctor announced.

The nurse wrapped the baby up and handed Erin her beloved daughter.

Erin looked down at her baby girl and beamed with love at the life she had created.

"Ready for some visitors?" The nurse asked.

Erin smiled and nodded.

First to enter were Whitney and Frank, who gazed upon his daughter with the pride and love which only a father could.

"Dad, Whitney, I'd like you to meet your granddaughter, Nicole Reagan Boyle." She announced by way of introduction.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Frank replied, though not overly happy with the surname.

Whitney observed Erin and smiled back. "Do you recall what I said to you the day you first held Jamie?" She asked.

Erin nodded. "That when I next held a baby for the first time you looked forward to it being my own."

"Correct, and as I predicted, motherhood looks very good on you." Whitney replied. "Congratulations my dear."

Frank and Whitney spent a few more minutes with Erin before they agreed it was time to let in the rest of the family.

Nine year old Jamie entered first and was handed his niece who immediately began smiling at him.

"Erin, she's beautiful." Jamie announced.

"And it would appear baby brother that you two are going to be fast friends, look at how she is already smiling at you." Erin replied.

Joe was next. "Nicole." He bemused. "I'll call her Nicky." He announced. "Hi Nicky, I'm your Uncle Joe." He introduced himself as Nicky gurgled at him.

Next up was Danny. As he leaned in to receive his niece, he looked down at his sister.

"What Danny?" She asked.

Danny smiled. "I can't help but think about the first time you held each of us, and here we are today holding your first born. This little girl doesn't know what a wonderful mother she has, but her uncles and me are going to make sure that she does." He stated, before turning to his niece.

"Nicole Reagan." Danny said, intentionally omitting the name 'Boyle'. "Welcome to our family. I'm your Uncle Danny, your oldest uncle and your mom's eldest brother. I just want you to know how loved you are and how glad everyone is that you finally made it here, we've been waiting for a long time. Your Mom is the best and will always take care of you and we'll all be there to help, so if you ever have a problem, you can always come to me or your Uncle Joe, or Uncle Jamie, and we'll set you straight." He concluded.

Nicky looked at her eldest uncle, but unlike for Joe or Jamie, she didn't gurgle or smile, but the look of intelligence radiating from her eyes made it clear to Danny, that she received his message loud and clear. Danny would be her protector and while her mother and other uncles would always be there for her, her eldest uncle would be the one who would always insure that she walked the straight and narrow, and that nobody would ever get away with making her cry.

Danny handed Nicky back to Erin and nodded at his sister, who nodded back. She too clearly understood Danny's message, and as upset as she was with him for going after Jack Boyle, she loved him the more for having done so to avenge her honor.

Erin reached out to take Danny's hand. "My wish for you today Danny, is that you have the joy of holding your first born child, and seeing the look of pure love from the life you created, and that you experience the sense of wonder, happiness, and love that I am experiencing right now." She stated as she looked into her brother's eyes.

Danny nodded at Erin and stepped back so that Henry could hold his first great grandchild.

"My first G.G." Henry announced.

"G.G."? Frank questioned.

"Great Grandchild Francis, my first of many I hope to live to see." Henry replied.

"You old warhorse, you'll live long enough to see Nicky's children." Danny retorted.

"Show some respect for your grandfather who I may remind you, happens to be your boss." Henry retorted.

"Yes Sir." Danny saluted as the remainder of the family laughed.

A week later, Erin arrived home with Nicky, and there was no shortage of uncles and grandparents fussing over the newest family edition.

One morning she awoke to find Nicky's crib empty. She went downstairs to discover Jamie holding Nicky in his lap, feeding her bottle.

Erin was overcome by emotion as just nine years ago, she was holding Jamie and feeding him.

"Hi Erin." Jamie smiled. "Thought you wouldn't mind if we let you sleep in. Mom warmed the bottle for me." He proudly stated.

Erin walked over and kissed the top of her brother's head. "Jamie, you don't know the memories in me which you've stirred." She smiled.

"Like when you did this with each of us?" He asked.

"Yes. My three little Musketeers have all grown up on me." She replied.

"Maybe Danny and Joe, but I've still got a ways to go." He noted. "I still need my big sister as much as Nicky needs you." Jamie stated, afraid that by having Nicky, Erin wouldn't want to have him around her as much.

"And you know that I will always be here for you." Erin replied. "You're still my little pumpkin."

Later that night, Frank peeked into Erin's room to find Nicky and Jamie both fast asleep in Erin's lap, as she read them the story of the Three Musketeers.

Frank came in and picked Jamie up and carried him to his room while Erin followed with Nicky. After Frank laid Jamie in his bed, Erin handed Frank his granddaughter to hold, while she tucked her baby brother in for the night. "I love you pumpkin." She stated as she leaned in and kissed a sleeping Jamie goodnight.

She took Nicky from her father and kissed him goodnight, before retiring to her own room, to find Joe and Danny waiting to convey their nightly greetings to their sister and niece.

As she fell asleep that night, Erin knew that she and Nicky had a wonderful and supportive family. Sure, it would have been perfect if Nicky had a father who was a part of her life, and and her family, but Erin believed that God had a plan for her. In her final moments of consciousness, she could swear she saw the faces of her mother, Casey, and Abby, each smiling down on her.

April 28, 1895: Reno, Nevada.

"Quiet Nicky or you'll wake your mommy and ruin the surprise." Danny cautioned his niece.

"Okay Uncle Dwanny." Nicky grinned back.

Joe picked up his niece and began tickling her, causing her to laugh.

"Joe, I just told Nicky to quiet down and now you're making her laugh. Knock it off." Danny warned.

"Okay Danny, keep your shorts on." Joe chuckled back.

"You sure he's even wearing any?" Jamie sarcastically inquired.

Danny pointed a spatula at Joe. "If you want to live to see your seventeenth birthday in June, "and you, your eleventh in two weeks," he turned pointing the spatula at Jamie, "you'll both put a sock in your pie holes and get over here and give me some help." Twenty two year old Danny stated as he busied fixing both Nicky's bottle and Erin's surprise birthday breakfast.

Jamie wasn't fazed." Think of this as practice for one day when your kids are goofing off while you are trying to fix Linda's breakfast.

Danny gave his youngest brother an evil look causing Jamie to grin at Joe who snickered at Danny.

At almost 17, Joe was already six feet tall and much broader in build than Danny, who was only 5'10". Just short of 11, Jamie was already 5'2" tall and still growing, both in height, and into his refined frame.

Jamie knew that anytime Danny came after him, Joe would intercede and that Danny had so far refrained from finding out which of the two brothers would prevail in a fight. All three brothers knew that if Whitney or Erin caught any of the brothers fighting, no matter what their present age, it would mean a trip behind the barn with Erin or Rachel for a pants down licking. Not even Danny had the guts to test that particular fate.

Jamie and Joe pitched in and within twenty minutes, everything was ready.

"Go get Mom, Dad, and Pops." Danny informed Joe, before turning to Jamie. "You go get Rachel."

The brothers departed to round up the remainder of the family while Erin unknowingly snoozed.

Once everyone was in place, Danny went and knocked on Erin's door. "Time to wake up old lady." He smirked.

Erin lifted her head. "I'll show who's an old lady." She retorted "I'll be down in five minutes and you better be ready to run for it."

Danny grinned as he headed back downstairs.

"Come on Danny, let's just how old I am as I kick your behind." Erin stated as she rounded the corner into the kitchen where she was confronted by Rachel and her family.

"Happy Birthday." Everyone chorused, as Erin began to take in the wonderful spread laid out for her.

"Oh my." She stated in surprise. "Thank you all."

"Jamie and I helped, but Danny did most it Sis." Joe informed her.

"Still want to kick my butt?" Danny smirked.

"No, but I do want to give you a hug and a kiss." Which she did.

"Happy boofday Mommy." Nicky grinned as she handed Erin a card and a small wrapped package.

"Thank you sweetheart." Erin replied as she scooped up her daughter, smothering her with kisses, before sitting down with Nicky in her lap as she opened the present.

"My locket." Erin noted.

"Open it." Jamie instructed.

When she did, Erin noticed that the photo of her younger self had been replaced by a recent one of Nicky.

"Now you'll always have your mother and daughter close to your heart." Joe stated.

"When did you do this?" Erin shockingly asked.

"We snuck Nicky into town while you were working to have her picture taken." Danny answered.

"Thank you all, this is so special." Erin emotionally replied.

"We just had to wait until you were asleep to get the locket so that we could switch the pictures." Jamie noted.

"And I'll bet you were the one who snuck into my room to get it." Erin accused while giving her baby brother "the look".

"Um, Danny said it would be okay." Jamie answered.

Erin laughed. "Ask Joe to tell you about all the spankings he received from me because he did what his older brother told him to do."

"Yeah, how about he not ask me." Joe stated while giving Danny the evil eye.

"What?" Danny asked. "You always wanted to tag along so I told you up front what we were going to do."

Joe folded his arms as he asked: "Then why didn't Erin agree with all those things you said were okay with her for us to do?"

"Miscommunication." Danny smirked.

"Danny, that's a load of cow pies and you know it." Erin stated.

"Her strap communicated very well with my butt afterwards." Joe replied.

"And the back of her hairbrush with mine." Jamie said while also giving Danny a dirty look for the few times he had managed to drag Jamie in trouble.

"Lesson one Nicky. Never follow your oldest uncle's advice." Erin warned her daughter while looking at Danny. "At least until it's time to date boys."

"She ain't dating until she's 30." Danny emphatically stated. "And even then, Joe, Jamie and I are going as her chaperones."

Frank plucked his granddaughter out of Erin's arms. "In that case sweetheart, we may wind up running out of eligible men for you because your uncles are going to run them all out of the county."

-30-


	13. Chapter 13

September 18, 1895, Reno, Nevada.

Erin awoke to the sunlight which streaked through her bedroom windows. As her brain kicked into gear she recalled what day it was and smiled at the anticipation of the joy it would bring.

She washed and dressed before heading into the nursery to awaken her daughter.

"Wake up Nicky, today is Uncle Danny's big day." She announced as her daughter's big brown eyes shot open.

"Uncle Danny" Nicky smiled.

"That's right sweetheart, Uncle Danny is marrying Aunt Linda today." Erin grinned back.

Erin was delighted that Danny and Linda's relationship has taken hold, and that her brother had found someone special who not only loved him but understood him and gently worked to both soften and improve him.

Once Erin and Nicky had their breakfast, Erin carried her daughter outside to observe the tent that had been set up for the wedding reception, Whitney having insisted that it be held on the ranch.

Shortly, the catering staff would arrive to set up the tables and chairs, and to begin preparing the food. Later in the morning, the florist would arrive to begin decorating. That afternoon, the musicians would begin arriving to practice the pieces they would play for the happy couple, their families, and their guests.

Erin secretly envied her eldest brother for she wanted nothing more than to meet the man of her dreams with whom to fall in love, to hold each night, and to wake up to each morning.

Erin carried Nicky back inside to find Joe and Jamie at the breakfast table.

"Where's Danny?" She inquired.

"Sleeping the sleep of the condemned." Joe replied as Jamie snickered.

"Joseph, that is not funny." Erin scolded.

"Sorry Sis." Joe replied, feinting remorse.

Erin turned to Jamie. "Please go wake Danny. Before you know it, it will be time to leave for the church."

Jamie nodded and headed upstairs.

Two minutes later, Erin could hear Danny yelling at Jamie to give him another five minutes of sleep.

"Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan, if you are not out of your bed in one minute, I am coming up there, do you understand me?" Erin shouted.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Danny yelled back.

Jamie came back into the kitchen where upon Erin inquire if Danny was out of bed.

"Yeah, he's up. It's like waking a sleeping grizzly from hibernation." He stated, causing Joe to snort the milk he was drinking out of his nose.

Frank, Whitney and Henry entered the kitchen, each looking forward to the day.

Finally, Danny entered.

"Why couldn't we have gotten married at night." He gruffly inquired.

"Because there's no need to waste a perfectly good day sleeping it away." Whitney replied.

"Besides, you want to be able to enjoy yourself the rest of the afternoon and evening, and not have everything feel rushed." Frank stated.

Three hours later, the Reagan family arrived at the church.

Joe looked at his older brother. "Calm down Danny, you're as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

"I am calm, just wait until it's your turn to get hitched." Danny replied.

Joe laughed. "Jamie will walk the plank long before I do."

"Ewww, girls. I'm never getting married." Jamie proclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll see what you think of girls in five years kid." Danny chuckled, knowing that his baby brother would have girls flocking to him like bees to pollen.

It was time for the service to begin and Danny walked out into the church followed by Joe, his best man, and Jamie, his groomsman.

Once they had lined up, the wedding procession began with Henry escorting Linda's mother followed by Frank and Whitney. Erin was next followed by Linda's sister Wendy, the matron of honor. Everyone turned as 21 month old Nicky and Linda's 3 year old nephew Billy walked hand in hand down the aisle as the flower girl and ring bearer.

Finally, it was time for why everyone had gathered.

Danny sucked in a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he looked down the aisle to see his beautiful bride being escorted down the aisle by her father.

Erin looked over at Danny, her heart overjoyed for him. There were occasions when gruff, mean, obstinate, pigheaded, and pugnacious more than accurately described her eldest brother, but what very few people knew as well as her, was that Danny could be one of the most compassionate, kind hearted, generous, loving, and honorable men who walked the face of the earth.

As Linda came closer to the head of the aisle, Erin watched the expressions emitted between her future sister-in-law and her brother and there was no doubt as to the unabashed and genuine love that existed between them.

She was honoring her second promise to Casey, that Danny meet, fall in love with, and marry a woman who would take as good care of him, as Casey and Erin had, and whom Erin could trust to always love, nurture, and honor her brother.

When Linda reached the head of the aisle, her father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. He then shook Danny's hand before placing Linda's hand in that of her soon to be husband's.

Danny and Linda gave each other a quick smile before walking forward to the priest.

"Who gives this woman unto this man?" The priest inquired.

"Her mother and I." Linda's father replied.

"And who gives this man unto this woman?" He asked.

"His mother, his sister, his brothers, and I." Frank answered, making it clear to everyone present that Danny was a part of something bigger. He was part of a family who stuck together.

The priest nodded and began the ceremony.

In what seemed no time at all, the priest announced "Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan", and instructed Danny to kiss his bride, a directive with which for once he promptly and eagerly complied.

Back at the ranch, things were piling up as the guests began arriving, the band commenced playing, the bartenders started serving, and the wait staff embarked on their passing of the hor d'oeuvres.

The bride, groom, and their families formed a reception line and greeted the arriving guests.

One of the arrivals was a very beautiful woman from back east who had first met Whitney when she arrived in Nevada four years ago. They had struck up a deep friendship which had remained ongoing.

When she reached Whitney, the two embraced and congratulations were conveyed and received.

Erin was standing to her father's left, with Whitney to his right, so she immediately noticed not the woman to whom Whitney was speaking, but the tall, handsome man escorting her.

"Monica, you remember my husband, Frank." Whitney inquired.

"A pleasure Chief Reagan, and may I introduce my first cousin, Dr. Sloan Silver." Monica replied.

Even Whitney took in the handsome man escorting her friend.

"Your cousin?" She inquired.

"Sloan's mother is my mother's elder sister by five years." Monica clarified.

"Dr. Silver, are you are from back east as well?" Frank inquired.

"Detroit Michigan." Sloan replied.

Erin couldn't help but notice the sparkling blue eyes, the carefully groomed dark hair with just the slightest touches of silvery white on the sides, and the deep baritone voice and she felt her knees getting just a little weak, not to mention other visceral reactions a lady would never disclose, at least not in the 1890's.

"I'm originally from Chicago." Frank stated. "Moved out here by way of New York City and St. Louis. Perhaps we can have a chat later on about the Midwest and you can fill me in. I hear that Detroit is getting itself a professional baseball team next year. If memory serves, they'll be called the Tigers. (Camera 3: Pan to Thomas Magnum wearing Detroit Tigers baseball cap and jersey looking into the camera and wiggling his eyebrows).

"So I hear. I look forward to our conversation Chief Reagan." Sloan replied.

Frank nodded and glanced over at Erin and from the look in her eyes he knew that his daughter was smitten with this Midwesterner.

"Miss Feldman, Dr. Silver, may I have the pleasure of introducing the eldest of my four children and my only daughter, Miss Erin Reagan." Frank stated.

"Charmed." Monica stated as she and Erin nodded towards one another.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Reagan." Sloan stated as he formally bowed.

Erin had never had a man bow to her before. Usually out west they just tipped their hat or more likely, lazily raised the tips of their fingers to its brim as if it were a formality that was a waste of their time and engergy to exercise.

"My pleasure as well Miss Feldman, Dr. Silver." Erin replied.

"Perhaps after dinner Dr. Silver will ask you for the courtesy of a dance." Frank inquired of Sloan.

"I will look forward to it Miss Reagan." Sloan replied as he momentarily gazed at Erin, before he and his cousin excused themselves to the remainder of the receiving line.

Erin leaned into her father. "Dad, what are you doing?" She whispered.

Frank looked directly at his daughter. "Playing Cupid." He replied with a straight face before turning away to greet the next guests in line.

Erin awoke the next morning feeling exhausted. She had danced the afternoon and evening away, having danced with each of her brothers, her father, her grandfather, Linda's father, and probably someone else's father, not to mention at least ten other men who sought her attention, but what she had most enjoyed, were her three dances with the mysterious Dr. Silver.

Erin was an experienced interrogator having spent the past two years working as an assistant attorney to the Washoe County prosecutor.

In this capacity she worked closely with both the county Sheriff, her grandfather and his deputies, which now included both Danny and Joe, though Joe was only a part time deputy as he also attended The University of Nevada at Reno, and the City of Reno's police department, which included her father, its Chief.

She had used both her interrogations skills as a lawyer and her wily feminine charm to elicit personal information from Dr. Silver, but he had carefully evaded her questions while at the same time, creating a greater sense of mystery about himself and as to why he was in Reno.

What she did know beyond a doubt was that both parties held a mutual attraction for each other.

When it was time for everyone to be seated for the reception dinner, Erin was required to sit at the head table with the rest of the wedding party. This was a long table set on a raised platform so that the Bride and Groom could look down and observe all of their guests.

Erin noticed that Sloan and his cousin Monica were seated in the second row closest to the head table, and that Sloan had arranged to sit so that he would have an unobstructed view towards her.

During dinner, she had more than once turned in his direction to find him looking at her, not as in staring, but as if were contemplating her as he would a painting and this increased her level of intrigue.

Sloan insured that he was not in her sight when the dancing commenced so that Erin would have to accommodate her family and a few other men she had been introduce to. Erin had begun wondering whether she would see him again when he slipped in behind her and gently requested that he be allowed to cut in on her present dance partner, who unhappily obliged.

When other gentlemen requested the same courtesy in return, Sloan had politely declined, however Erin noticed it was his eyes and not his words that conveyed the real message. Where they were blue, warm, and inviting to her, they seemed to instantly turn icy gray as he replied to these men, who seemed to understand this was not a man to anger, yet Sloan didn't seem to be the possessive type.

She was truly confused.

Erin washed and dressed before entering Nicky's room to discover that her daughter had already arisen and was most likely downstairs with either Joe or Jamie having breakfast.

Danny and Linda had departed their reception the previous night in order to catch the 10:54 p.m. train to Denver where they would spend a week honeymooning.

When Erin arrived downstairs, she noticed the kitchen empty except for her father.

"Everyone else is outside enjoying the beautiful weather." He noted.

"Then why are you inside by yourself?" Erin inquired.

"Because I knew you would have some questions for me regarding a certain man you seemed to enjoy dancing with last night." He replied.

"You already knew him?" Erin asked.

"No, but I already knew of him." Frank replied.

"He told you the truth, his name is Sloan Silver and he is from Detroit. He is also a doctor, and a lawyer, and an engineer." Frank stated.

"What?" Erin exasperatedly asked.

"He holds a medical degree, a law degree, and a doctorate in engineering all I might add, from the prestigious University of Michigan." Frank answered.

"So what exactly is his profession?" Erin inquired, somewhat shocked by the information her father conveyed.

"He is licensed in Michigan, New York, Illinois, and California to practice medicine and law, as well as being licensed as a mechanical engineer however none of these are his present profession." Frank replied.

"And what exactly is?" Erin asked.

"A detective for the Pinkerton Agency." Frank answered.

"Wait a minute, he's a doctor, a lawyer, and an engineer, and he's working as a Pinkerton detective? Why, what's wrong with him?" Erin inquired.

"Apparently, he enjoys the excitement. From what I have learned, he was riding the train from Detroit to Chicago five years ago when there was a holdup. He got a very good look at one of the bandits, and assisted the Pinkerton Agency in tracking the man down. One of the Pinkerton's was shot in the process and would have died at the scene except for Dr. Silver's medical skills which saved him. When the president of the agency discovered not only his medical and legal skills, but that his mechanical engineering doctorate was specifically dedicated to the design and operation of railroad engines, Sloan was offered a full time job working for them to figure out ways to better safeguard the trains from robberies, and to apply his legal and medical knowledge to use if the need were to arise." Frank concluded. "In addition, he is apparently an excellent sleuth and his specialty is tracking down and apprehending fugitives."

"How old is he? Erin asked.

"About five years older than you, why?" Frank inquired.

"Sounds like he's a boy still playing at what he wants to be instead of working towards building his career and good name." She huffed.

"Maybe he just hasn't found the right woman to sit him down and focus him on doing just that." Frank replied before sipping his coffee.

"And you think I'm that woman?" Erin inquired.

"I've known his cousin Monica for a few years. Not long ago, she came to my office on an errand and informed me that her cousin would be coming to Reno to escort her to Linda and Danny's wedding." Frank began to explain, before Erin cut in.

"And when she had finished her story, you decided that there may just be a good match here."

"The thought did cross my mind." Frank admitted. "Are you not interested?"

Erin coolly observed her father realizing just how manipulative he could be but then again, she couldn't fault his instinct or observations.

"I am interested, but it's a moot point as I have no way to contact him." Erin replied in a dismissive tone.

"He's meeting me at my office at 1:00 this afternoon to discuss some matters. You may want to drop by with the excuse of inviting your father to lunch." Frank smiled.

Erin nodded. Of course her father would have planned a way to get the two of them together. "I may just do that." She replied as she got up and walked away from the table to head outside.

"Anything for my only daughter." Frank replied to her back while simultaneously hoping that he had in fact found the right man for his most precious child.

-30-


	14. Chapter 14

October 25, 1895: Reno, Nevada.

Sloan had been courting Erin for the past month.

When she entered her father's office on the pretext of inviting Frank to lunch, he politely declined citing urgent police business.

"Perhaps Dr. Silver would be kind enough to fill in for me." Frank requested, and Sloan eagerly accepted.

Henry watched as the two departed his son's office.

"Just what are you up to Francis?" He inquired.

"Nothing Pop, just being polite to one of Whitney's friend's out of town relatives." He replied.

"Bullshit. It doesn't say 'Reno Department of Tourism' on your door and you certainly don't use your daughter to chaperone an out of towner, even to please your wife. You're trying to fix Erin up with that guy." Henry stated.

"You got me Pop." Frank admitted.

"Why him?" Henry asked.

Frank gave his father the same oral report he had provided Erin with earlier that morning.

"They are both brilliant people, and I have a feeling they can each offer the other what is missing in their individual lives." Frank replied.

"What would that be?" Henry asked.

"Love for starters. After that, Erin would be very good for grounding a man who can't seem to find his place in life, even with all his talents. Dr. Silver on the other hand would open the door to a life and sense of adventure which Erin will never find here, and which she deserves to explore and enjoy." Frank responded.

"You're forgetting one thing." Henry stated

"What's that?" Frank inquired.

"Nicky. What man is going to marry a woman who already has a small child?" Henry asked.

"I was lucky enough to meet three women who each married me when I had children who were not theirs." Frank answered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a $5 gold piece which he tossed on his desk.

"I know that you usually win at poker, but on this one I think the odds are in my favor. I'll wager you that not only will Nicky not be an obstacle, but should Dr. Silver marry Erin, he will adopt her as his own daughter." Frank stated.

Henry stared at his son looking for any sign that he was bluffing. When he detected none, he laughed.

"Put your money away son, I'm not betting against something I am sure you believe in." He replied.

Frank nodded as he retrieved his gold piece, for he really did believe.

November 4, 1895: Vaquero Ranch, Reno, Nevada.

A knock was heard emanating from the front door.

"That must be Sloan, I'll get it." Erin announced as she headed to and opened the door.

"Happy Thanksgiving" Sloan greeted as he leaned in to buss her cheek.

"And a Happy Thanksgiving to you too." She smiled. "Please, come in." She invited.

"Isn't Monica with you?" Erin inquired.

"No, she made a last minute decision to return to Michigan for the holiday so it's just me." He teased.

"I find you to be a more than acceptable." Erin replied, her warm and inviting eyes captivating the man before her.

The sexual tension between the two was broken by Jamie who had come to welcome their visitor.

"Hello Dr. Silver." He greeted.

Sloan got down on one knee from his 6'6" height, to better communicate with Jamie. "Jamie my friend, I think it's about time you began calling me Sloan. Dr. Silver is much too formal. Besides, I left my stethoscope and lollipops back home." He grinned at the youngster.

"Did not, I know that you have them in your coach in case you should need them." Jamie replied.

"Curses, foiled again." Sloan stated as he snapped his finger, producing a piece of hard candy for Jamie.

"How did you do that?" Jamie asked.

"A true magician never reveals his secrets or he spoils all the fun." Sloan replied as he ruffled Jamie's hair before standing up. "By the way, that candy is for after dinner. I don't want your mother or sister to be cross with me for spoiling your appetite."

Jamie smiled. "Thank you, I'll save it for later."

Erin led Sloan into the family room where everyone else was gathered. A fire roared in the large hearth, even though the outside temperature was in the low 50's.

"Happy Thanksgiving all. Whitney, Frank, thank you for inviting me." He greeted his hosts.

"Danny, Joe, if you'd be so kind, inside my coach are two wooden boxes, would you please bring them in?" He requested.

As Sloan chatted with the remaining family members, Danny and Joe returned with two wooden cases.

"A gift for the hostess, two cases of wine from Paris." Sloan explained.

Whitney directed the boys to put them in the kitchen and to open one of the cases.

Half an hour later, the family was seated in the dining room, good food and wine laid before them. As all held hands, grace was led by Linda, the family's newest member.

Sloan sat between Erin and Nicky, and happily cut Nicky's food into bite sizes the 23 month old could accommodate.

Erin watched the interaction between her daughter and Sloan and a warm feeling enveloped her, for she believed if her relationship with Sloan became permanent, Nicky would be as important to him as she was.

The same interaction was not lost upon other members of the family, including Henry, Frank, Whitney, Danny, and Joe.

After the feast was completed, the men adjourned outside for a cigar and brandy while the women cleared and cleaned.

At 9:00 p.m., Sloan announced that he had better begin his return to Reno so as to arrive at a respectable hour.

Frank and Whitney would hear nothing of the kind and invited him to spend the night in one of the guest rooms, which he gratefully accepted.

After everyone had retired for the night, Sloan was still awake in bed reading a law journal by candle light, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He replied, wondering if perhaps someone was ill.

To his astonishment, there stood Erin in her robe and slippers. She closed the door behind her and came over to his bed, whereupon she removed his glasses and took the journal from him, placing them both on the nightstand. She then blew out the reading lamp candle and let her robe fall to the floor before pulling the blanket aside and climbing in bed as she tucked them both in.

"Erin, I" Sloan stammered.

"Shhh, go to sleep." She directed as she snuggled into him for the night.

Erin awoke early the following morning. She softly kissed a still slumbering Sloan on the forehead before climbing out of bed, donning her robe and slippers, and quietly departing his room.

As she closed the door, she failed to notice Whitney coming out of the master bedroom she shared with Frank. Whitney was startled at what she saw, but Erin was an adult woman and free to make her own choices, not that the one laying in the bed she had just departed wasn't a most excellent choice.

An hour later, the two women were making breakfast when she looked over at Erin. "Did you sleep well last night?" Whitney inquired.

"Fabulously." Erin smiled.

"I can see why." Whitney chuckled, as Erin gave her a befuddled look.

"I saw you coming out of the guest room." Whitney stated.

Erin leaned in and whispered. "We just slept, nothing else."

"I never said anything to the contrary." Whitney said in her defense.

"I sort of snuck in. You should have seen the look on his face." Erin laughed.

"I'll bet." Whitney conspiratorially giggled.

At that moment, Frank walked in. "Now what could be so entertaining this early in the morning?" He inquired.

"Nothing darling, just girl talk." She answered, drawing another round of giggles.

Two days later, Sloan departed Reno on an assignment for the Pinkerton Agency. Erin was sad to see him leave, and made him promise to take care of himself and return to her.

This wasn't the first time that he had left her for a period of time, but they had never been physically together before. Even though it was only a few hours of sleeping, Erin recalled his scent, the feel of his muscles and skin, the sound of his heartbeat, and how safe she felt with his arms around her, and she had no desire to risk losing that while he gallivanted across the country playing cops and robbers. She already had more than enough angst with her elder two brothers, father, and grandfather playing the same game.

One night after dinner as they were washing and drying the dishes, Linda looked over to her sister-in-law and asked if everything was alright.

"Of course." Erin smiled, but Linda, who as a nurse was just as trained in reading people as Erin, Danny, and Joe, knew that she was being told a white lie.

"You're in love with him." She stated.

Erin took a deep breath before exhaling. Linda had called her out. "Yes, I am." She admitted.

"When did you know that you were in love with Danny?" Erin asked.

Linda's eyes took on a faraway glimmer as she recalled.

"About a month after we began courting, Danny took me for a walk through town on our way to dinner. At first, it was just like any other walk, small talk, observing other people, the sights, but then he became serious and told me that he knew he wasn't much other than a Deputy Sheriff, but that he had plans to go to night school and get his college degree, and hopefully make something of himself. I asked him why he would tell me such a thing, and his reply was that he found me to be very special, but that I deserved someone far better off who could provide for me in a way that would make me happy and comfortable. It was the first time I had ever seen your brother drop his guard and open himself up."

"He kind of told me the same thing once and I made it clear that none of that would make a difference." Erin replied.

"Exactly what I told him, and I knew right then that it took a lot of courage for him to admit his feelings to me, and I loved him for it and then I realized that I loved him and that I wanted to marry him." Linda stated. "How about you with Sloan?" She inquired.

"When I saw him with Nicky at the table, how he treated her, included her, and made her feel special, but what happened later sealed it." Erin replied.

"Yeah, what was that?" Linda inquired, whereupon Erin explained how she had sneaked into Sloan's room that night.

"You're fibbing." Linda accused.

"Ask Whitney, she saw me coming out early the next morning." Erin proudly stated.

"And?" Linda asked eager to hear the gossip.

"Nothing happened. We simply slept but my senses were all on fire and I knew when I walked out of his room that morning, that I was in love and that this was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Erin replied.

"Think he feels the same way?" Linda asked.

"I think so, but it's not something I want to bring up unless he does." Erin responded.

"You sneak into his bed and you're afraid of asking where you two stand with one another?" Linda inquired.

"That about sums it up." Erin nodded, knowing that once Sloan returned, they were due for a serious talk.

Two weeks later, Sloan returned from his latest adventure with three prisoners in tow. He walked into the Sheriff's office and happily handed them over. "The McLain Brothers" He announced.

Henry heard the commotion and came out of his office to find three very much wanted desperados with Erin's beau standing behind them.

"Hi Sheriff." Sloan greeted never taking his eyes off his prisoners.

"Where did you find them?" He asked.

"Kansas City, where else?" Sloan smiled. "For some reason, train robbers always return to that den of iniquity."

Henry ordered his deputies to put the prisoners in a cell.

"Erin's going to be happy you came back unscathed." Henry stated.

"How is she?" Sloan inquired.

"Lonely. Maybe it's about time you two figured out where you're heading with one another."

"I'm working on it Sheriff. For every action, there's an equal and opposite reaction. I want to be prepared for either." Sloan responded.

"What's that, some legal mumbo jumbo you learned in law school?" Henry asked.

"No Sir, that's Newton's Third Law of Physics, and the fundamental foundation of mechanical engineering." Sloan replied as he nodded at the older man before heading back out into the streets.

Sloan headed out of the Sheriff's office, deciding it was best to clean up before he made a surprise visit to Erin's office.

In the interim, Henry stormed across the street and marched directly into his son's office.

"Sloan's back." He announced."

Frank looked up clearly reading the irritation on his father's face and in his voice.

"And that bothers you why?" He calmly inquired.

"Because I asked him when he was going to do something about he and Erin to which he gave me some crap about some guy named Newton and actions and reactions being the foundation of mechanical engineering." Henry fumed, waving his hands all around him.

Frank nodded, before repeating Newton's Third Law.

"What he was telling you Pop, is that for every well laid plan, there are unforeseen complications. Sloan wants to be sure that when he decides to make that plan with Erin, there are no pitfalls, obstacles, or problems that will occur which may hurt Erin."

"Then why didn't he just tell me that in straight talk?" Henry asked.

"He did Pop, you just weren't listening." Frank smiled.

An hour later, freshly bathed and dressed, Sloan began walking across town to the Washoe County Courthouse, home of the Washoe County Prosecutor's office and one Erin Riley Reagan.

At the same time, the subject of Sloan's thoughts was preparing to head over to her father's office regarding a local shoplifting case.

Erin had just begun to descend the courthouse steps when she heard someone call out "Hey, Jew Boy. Hey Jew Boy, I'm talking to you!"

She then noticed Sloan, who had been heading her way, turn around to face three men on horseback.

One of the men climbed down from his horse and approached Sloan.

Unbeknownst to her, Danny and Joe had witnessed the same thing, as had two other deputies and two officers of the Reno Police Department.

They all watched as Sloan, who was 6'6" tall, calmly make his way over to the man who couldn't have been more than 5'10".

"Hey Jew Boy when I call out you better listen." The man stated.

"Alex Hare." Sloan grinned. "If you're looking for your three cousins, I dropped them off at the Sheriff's office about an hour ago. Maybe they'll let you share a cell with them if you ask nicely or if you want, I can tell them it's on the Pinkerton Family Plan."

Hare drew his gun and pointed it at Sloan, causing Danny, Joe, the other two deputies and the two Reno cops to draw theirs.

"Don't shoot gentlemen, Alex here is all talk. He likes to hide behind the McClain brothers, but it should be about 20 years before they can be of any help to their little cousin here." Sloan announced.

"You dirty Jew, I'm gonna shoot you right where you stand." Hare stated.

"Let's see, you're about 20 feet from me. Let me come closer so that you don't miss. We both know you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with a 20 gauge shotgun." Sloan replied as he walked close enough that the barrel of Hare's gun was only a foot from his chest.

"There, all nice and cozy Alex. You were saying?" Sloan asked, looking down into Hare's eyes.

"You're a dirty Jew, that's what I said."

"Let me ask you Alex, are you a religious man?" Sloan inquired.

"You bet your ass I am." He replied.

"Which religion?" Sloan asked.

"I'm a Methodist." Hare answered

"Do you believe in Jesus Christ?" Sloan queried.

"You bet I do." Hare answered.

"Alex, did you know that Jesus Christ was born as, lived as, and died as a Jew, and that every time you call me a dirty Jew or Jew Boy, you are insulting your own lord? Do you know there's a special place reserved in Hell for people who do that?" Sloan asked, heaping it on.

"You son of a bitch" Hare cried out as he began leveling his gun at Sloan's face. Nobody can recall exactly what happened next as it occurred with such speed, as Sloan's right hand lashed out and slapped the barrel of the gun away from his face, whereupon his left hand grabbed the barrel, twisting the weapon it out of Hare's grasp.

A stunned Alex Hare looked up at Sloan just in time to see the butt of his own gun crack him in the forehead, before he fell unconscious to the ground.

Sloan shook his head and spun the gun around his left finger before tossing it in the air and catching it by the grip before slipping it into his belt.

Shocked by the events, Hare's two companions hesitated in reacting until it was too late. As they began to reach for their guns, Danny, Joe, the two deputies and the two Reno cops all drew on them.

"Drop 'em to the ground and slowly get off your horses." Danny ordered, as Joe went to collect the fallen guns.

Sloan leaned down next to Hare and opened each of his eyelids. "Pupils are equal and reactive, no concussion." He pronounced, before putting his large left hand over Hare's mouth and pinching Hare's nostrils closed with his right thumb and forefinger. Hare immediately snapped awake like someone had set his ass on fire.

Sloan pushed him back down. "Here's some advice. Next time you want to shoot me, don't run off at the mouth about it, just do it." Sloan stated before lifting Hare up as easily as if he were picking up Jamie, and tossing him to Joe.

"His cousins are awaiting him. Charge him with assaulting a Pinkerton detective and felony stupidity for starters. I'll think of something else later."

"Yes sir Detective." Joe grinned.

Erin came running over. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Right as rain, Ma'am." He said, as he leaned in to kiss her.

Erin pulled away from the attempted kiss, furious with him.

"If I ever catch you pulling such a stupid stunt again, I will take you behind the barn, rip off your britches, and take a cinch strap to your behind, are we clear?" She seethed.

Sloan was stunned as he had never seen Erin angry before, but he realized that he better agree with her or she may unleash her anger upon him in the middle of the street.

"Yes sweetheart, I understand you perfectly, clearly, and succinctly." He replied.

"Good." She said as she turned her back and walked away towards the police station.

Danny came over and put his hand on Sloan's shoulder.

"I once learned from her that a belt licks your butt, where a cinch strap takes the skin off it. Mom calls it a hiding. Be sure you never give Erin cause to carry out her promise."

"Her promise?" Sloan asked.

"Erin never threatens. If she says she will do something she does it, fully and completely. Welcome home." He smirked as he slapped Sloan on the back before heading over to the Sheriff's station to get Joe.

Sloan shrugged his shoulders and headed over to the police station, hoping to have a moment with Erin while he could still sit to do so.

-30-


	15. Chapter 15

December 25, 1895: Vaquero Ranch, Reno, Nevada.

The Reagan family gathered around the Christmas tree. Jamie was this year's emcee and read off everyone's names as he passed out the presents.

Sloan sat on the couch holding and tickling two year old Nicky with one arm, while Erin leaned into his side, his other arm wrapped around her.

After what had to be an hour, they were down to just a few presents left when Jamie called out "Erin", and passed the box to his sister.

It did not indicate who the present was from, but it was clearly addressed to her, so she opened it and when she did, she found another box, which she opened until she discovered another box. By now the other family members were all laughing and Erin had no doubt who had pulled this prank on her and that it wasn't anyone with the last name Reagan for they knew better, but she played along until she reached the final box.

When she opened it, the expression on her face instantly went from one of consternation to adulation.

She turned to Sloan. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked, removing the beautiful diamond and emerald ring from its box.

"That depends on what you think it is?" He teased back, as he gently took the ring from her, before getting down on one knee to place it on her ring finger.

"Is that what you think it's for?" Sloan inquired, his blue eyes boring into hers.

"Yes." She nodded as tears began forming.

"Then you have perceived correctly." He smiled.

"You are opinionated, pushy, and bossy, but you are also the most loving, kind hearted, and caring woman a man could hope to find in his lifetime, and I have been fortunate enough to have found you. You are both the love and the light of my life. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked.

Erin looked down and placed her hands on his face before she began nodding.

"We need a verbal response for the record counsellor." Frank called out.

"Yes, Yes, I will marry you Sloan, I love you so much." She stated as she dove into his arms.

After a moment, Sloan sat Erin back down on the couch and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a small necklace.

"Nicky, you are too young to wear a ring, but this pretty necklace will serve the purpose. Your mommy and I are going to get married, but not only do I want to be your mommy's husband, I would also like to be your daddy, if you'll agree to having me." Sloan gently requested.

"Yes Sloan, I want you to be my daddy." Nicky eagerly replied, whereupon Sloan slipped the necklace around her neck.

"This necklace is my promise to you that after your mommy and I are married, that I will move to adopt you as if you were my own daughter, okay?" He asked.

Nicky fiercely nodded. "Okay."

Sloan picked Nicky up and gave her a hug and kiss before pulling Erin to them.

Everyone else clapped and shouted out their congratulations.

Henry turned to Frank. "Would have been worth losing my $5 gold piece just to see this."

Frank merely nodded as he silently acknowledged that his prayers had been answered. His daughter had found the man of her dreams, and Nicky would have a father.

After things had quieted down, Frank pulled Sloan aside.

"Thank you for making my daughter and granddaughter happy." He extended his hand which Sloan took.

"I should be thanking you for allowing me the honor of asking for her hand." He replied.

Erin overheard the comments.

"You asked my father's permission to marry me?" She asked.

"I sure did."

"When?" Erin inquired.

"Before I left for Kansas City. I also asked his opinion on how you may feel if I were to adopt Nicky."

"Speaking of which, we require your legal talents." Frank stated as he explained his agreement with Jack Boyle.

"I'll draft it up tomorrow, but Boyle's going to have to sign it before a Notary Public." Sloan advised.

"That won't be a problem, I know of two Deputies who will happily take it to him and make sure that it's all nice and legal when they bring it back to you." Frank stated.

January 5, 1896:

Danny and Joe said their goodbyes and boarded the 9:31 a.m. train to Sacramento where they would change to a southbound train heading to Los Angeles.

At Sloan's request, the Pinkerton Agency had located a Jack Boyle who currently practiced law in that southern California city.

One of the agency's female operatives had set up an appointment by telegraph that she would be arriving on the morning of January 6th and would proceed directly to his office where they could discuss her matter.

The telegraph had been dispatched from Denver Colorado to throw off any suspicion Jack may discern had it originated from either Reno or San Francisco.

Danny and Joe both recalled the last time they had taken a train west bound to California, and how in the span of less than two years Erin's life had changed so much for the better, and how happy they were that she had finally met a man who loved their niece as much as he did their sister, which is why Danny and Joe were personally going to see to it that Boyle didn't do anything to ruin Sloan's plans to adopt Nicky.

The document they carried was very precise. Boyle waived, surrendered, and forfeited any and all rights he held as Nicky's biological father, and granted sole custody and parental rights to Erin.

Danny smirked as he read the document for the tenth time.

"You're going to wear it out before Jack can sign it." Joe observed.

Danny snickered. "And after he does I'm getting a copy made so that I can frame it and hang it in my home."

Joe shook his head. "Just keep your emotions in check. We get the signature, have it notarized, and we're out of there on the next train back home."

Danny nodded as he read the document for the eleventh time.

They arrived in Los Angeles at 8:18 a.m., and went straight to Jack's office.

"Good morning, we have an appointment this morning with Mr. Boyle." Joe stated.

"I'm sorry, but the only appointment he has is with a Miss Sloane Silversmith." The receptionist noted.

"Ah, we represent Ms. Silversmith." Danny replied trying not to snicker at his future brother-in-law's odd sense of humor.

"I'll check to see if Mr. Boyle is available, and your names are?" She inquired as she walked towards Jack's office door.

Danny and Joe stood up and walked over whereupon Joe gently moved her aside. "Why don't we announce ourselves." Danny suggested, as he opened the door as he and Joe entered.

Jack Boyle looked up and his blood instantly turned cold.

"Danny, Joe, what are you two doing here?" He inquired.

"Jack, always good to see you." Danny smirked. "You recall a certain conversation you had with our father in a specific San Francisco alleyway?"

Boyle nodded.

"Good, because today is the day you make good on that promise." Danny informed him.

"What do you mean Danny?" Boyle inquired.

"You're signing your rights away Jack. Erin has met someone and they are getting married, and he wants to adopt her child as his own." Joe stated.

"And what makes you think that you're going to walk in here and get me to sign away my parental rights?" Jack inquired.

Danny smiled at Joe. "Glad our future brother-in-law is smart, figuring that's just what this joker would say."

Joe nodded, producing a document. "This is a warrant issued out of Washoe County, Nevada on charges of child abandonment, and failure to provide for the necessities of a minor child." Joe informed him.

"What are you talking about?" Boyle asked.

"It's a felony in the State of Nevada for you to abandon a minor child. It is also a felony not to provide for them. You have never contributed to your child's support." Joe informed him.

"It's simple Jack. You either sign away your rights, or we take you back to Reno for abandoning your child and failing to provide for it. Take your pick. Me personally, I'd enjoy hauling your sorry ass back to Nevada, trussed up like a steer about to be gelded." Danny informed him as he pulled his bracelets and dangled them in front of Jack.

"But that's not what Erin wants." Joe interceded, pushing the bracelets away from Jack's face. "You've moved on with your life Jack, now man up and allow Erin to move on with hers."

Boyle sat there contemplating his course of action, but in the end, he had already moved on with his life and Erin and any kid they produced was long down the trail.

"I'll sign the papers, but first, tell me about the kid." He asked.

Joe answered Boyle's request. When he had finished, Boyle realized he had made a major mistake in life, and that somewhere in Reno there was a darling, sweet, and wonderful part of him that he would never get to know, or to acknowledge as his own.

"We need a notary." Joe reminded Danny.

Boyle called out to his receptionist, who was a Notary Public.

"I'm doing this for my daughter, not for Erin or whoever it is she is marrying." He stated.

"Whatever makes you feel good Jack." Danny smirked.

Boyle signed the document and his receptionist notarized it.

Joe pulled a final document out of his pocket and placed it in Boyle's hand.

"What's this?" Boyle asked as he began to open it.

"It's a Peace Bond signed by the Chief Judge of the Washoe County Circuit Court." Joe replied. "You are to have no contact with Erin or her daughter, and are to remain no less than 500 feet from them at all times. Violate that order, and you are subject to immediate arrest, confinement, and prosecution."

"Stay out of Reno, Jack." Danny warned, as he grabbed his little brother by the arm and they exited Boyle's office and headed for the train station.

The following morning, they arrived back into Reno and went straight to Erin's office, where she and Sloan were waiting for them.

"How did it go?" Sloan inquired.

"As you figured, Joe had to pop the warrant out but he cowed and signed what he had to. Then Joe hit him with the Peace Bond and we left." Danny answered.

Erin's hands went to her face as tears began flowing from her eyes.

Sloan hugged Erin to him. "Thank you guys, from both of us and Nicky."

"Hey, she's our sister and niece you know. We're just glad that we're all finally rid of that scum." Danny replied.

"When will you adopt Nicky?" Joe asked.

"The day Erin and I are legally married. I'm going to begin drafting the petition and motion today, and have it ready to file with the Court so that our hearing is scheduled and a matter of public record." Sloan replied, brining smiles to Erin and her brothers.

February 12, 1896:

Danny and Joe recalled 11 years earlier when they had first walked into this exact courtroom on their way to the judge's chambers, so that Whitney could adopt them. Today, the two proceedings on this morning's docket would be held in open court, because there were too many people present to fit into chambers.

Horace R. Fenton, Chief Judge of the Washoe County Probate Court entered his courtroom, but instead of taking the bench, he walked over to the center of the well with a smile.

"Are we ready to begin?" He inquired.

Erin and Sloan smiled at one another and nodded, before approaching the judge.

Erin's brothers formed up at her side, while Sloan's three younger sisters gathered at his.

Frank, Whitney, Linda, Henry, and Nicky sat in the pews on Erin's side, while Sloan's parents, his two brother-in-laws, and his niece and nephew sat on his side of the courtroom.

Erin and Sloan had realized that with her being Catholic and him being Jewish, there was no way they would find a priest and rabbi willing to co-officiate the ceremony. Neither one was overly big on religion and both being lawyers, admitted that the formalities of a wedding ceremony were of a contractual nature, but the reality of marriage was in their love, trust, and understanding of one another. Therefore, a simple state officiated ceremony was fine with them.

"Who gives this woman unto this man?" The judge inquired.

"Her brothers." Danny, Joe, and Jamie chorused.

"And who gives this man unto this woman?"

"His sisters" they replied.

"Erin Riley Reagan, do you swear to take this man for your own, and to love, honor, and cherish him, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and be faithful only unto him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Erin lovingly replied.

"Sloan Sebastian Silver, do you swear to take this woman for your own, and to love, honor, and cherish her, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and to be faithful only unto her, as long as you both shall live?"

"With all of my heart, I do." Sloan replied, as he gazed into Erin's warm inviting eyes.

"Then by the power granted unto me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sir, you may kiss your bride."

Sloan leaned in and before everyone assembled, picked up Erin up in his arms and kissed her as deeply as he could, much to the catcalls of her brothers, his sisters, their nieces and nephews, and of course, Nicky.

The judge shook hands with all present, and then he assumed his seat on the bench, whereupon his clerk and stenographer took their positions.

"Calling the case of In Re: Nicole Reagan Boyle." The clerk announced.

The judge went through the same litany of questions as he had with Danny, and Joe, and even though she was only two years old, Nicky had a say in the matter, at least as far as the judge was concerned, and it was clear that she loved, and was loved by both her mother and her now step-father, and very much wanted him to adopt her.

"What does it mean for Dr. Silver to adopt you?" He gently inquired.

"That means he's going to be my real daddy and not just married to my mommy." Nicky answered.

The judge looked at Danny and Joe. "That's a better answer then I received from your two uncles eleven years ago." He stated, drawing chuckles from the crowd.

The judge took sworn testimony from Erin and that it was her expressed intent for Sloan to adopt Nicky as his own child, and that he would possess and have the same rights as a natural parent, equal to those she possessed.

"Dr. Sloan Silver, please rise." The judge ordered.

"Please state for the record, your full name, date, city, county, and state of birth, and your present county and state of residence."

"Sloan Sebastian Silver, September 29, 1859, City of Detroit, County of Wayne, State of Michigan. Present residences are City of Reno, County of Washoe, State of Nevada, and City and County of San Francisco, State of California.

Erin looked up at that last one as she had no knowledge Sloan was also a resident of San Francisco.

"How long have you been a resident of Washoe County, Nevada Dr. Silver?" The judge inquired.

"For a period of time exceeding the 10 day residency requirement your honor." Sloan replied.

The judge continued through the remainder of the questions, before finally looking directly at Sloan, Erin, and Nicky.

"This day has brought great joy to not only this family before me, but to this Court. Earlier, I was privileged to bring Miss Reagan and Doctor Silver together as man and wife, and now it is my great pleasure, to bring them together as a family. Petitioner's motion for the adoption of Nicole Reagan Boyle is hereby granted."

Sloan picked up Nicky and gave her a big hug and kiss. "You're my daughter now sweetheart, mine and your mommy's." He smiled, as he hugged Erin to he and Nicky.

"Your honor, I believe there is one additional motion pending before this Court." Sloan's father Nathan stated from the gallery.

"Thank's Dad." Sloan stated before turning to the judge.

"At this time your honor, Mrs. Erin Silver is petitioning the Court for a change of name for the minor Nicole Reagan Boyle to Nicole Reagan Silver, and that the name of Jack Boyle be stricken from her birth certificate, and that such document be amended to reflect Sloan Sebastian Silver as the minor child's father of record." Sloan motioned.

"Are there any objections to this motion?" The judge inquired.

"This motion is uncontested your honor." Sloan replied.

"Then petitioner's motion is granted. Young lady, you are now to be known as Nicole Reagan Silver." He smiled.

If there are no further motions pending before this Court?" He inquired. "We stand adjourned."


	16. Chapter 16

April 28, 1920: San Francisco, California.

Erin Reagan Silver rolled over in bed and snuggled against her husband. Today was her 55th birthday and she damn well wanted her best present immediately. She grinned as her left hand found its way below Sloan's waist and located its intended target, hoping that this would signal sleepyhead that he had obligations to perform for his birthday girl.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Sloan giggled.

"Yes, it's my birthday and I want my present." She cooed into his left ear.

"But I have through tonight to give it to you." He countered.

"Yes, but I'm impatient and I want it now." She demanded.

Sloan rolled over and took her in his arms. They had just begun kissing when the unmistakable sounds of their sons fighting with one another reached their ears.

"Coitus Interruptus." Sloan teased.

"Anyone who wants to practice birth control should have children." Erin huffed, as she climbed off her husband and out of bed before putting her robe on. She went to the bedroom door and opened it.

"If I have to come downstairs, I am brining my hairbrush with me, and I don't care how old you are, I will blister your behinds, do I make myself clear?" She yelled.

"Yes Mom."

"Sorry Mom."

"Perfectly clear Mom."

"Good." Erin replied before closing the door and returning to her husband.

"Always the disciplinarian." He teased.

"Since you won't do it, I have to." She responded.

"Ah, but I took the Hippocratic Oath, you didn't. 'First do no harm.'" He quoted.

"The Hippocratic Oath has nothing to do with spanking your children when they misbehave." Erin countered.

"I prefer using more esoteric methods of torture to insure compliance." Sloan replied.

"Such as?" Erin foolishly inquired.

"Such as this." Sloan devilishly answered as he pulled his wife down to him and began tickling her.

"Stop it." She laughed.

"Now, will you kiss me and love me whenever I so demand." He inquired.

"Yes, just stop tickling me." She continued to giggle.

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise to use my hairbrush on your ass if you don't stop tickling me right now." Erin replied.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'". Sloan retorted, knowing that he better quit while he was ahead.

Erin sat up and looked into the same blue eyes she fell in love with so many years ago.

"You're just lucky that I love you mister, or you'd be over my knee by now." She threatened.

"Yeah, but I'd probably break those beanpoles you call legs." He teased.

"Beanpoles?" She inquired as she grabbed her pillow. "I'll show you beanpoles." She stated as she began pummeling Sloan with it.

Finally, he rolled her over onto her back, leaned in and began kissing her, which ended in Sloan giving Erin the birthday present she had demanded.

Simultaneously spent and invigorated, Erin held Sloan's head on her chest as he soon fell back asleep.

She thought back to the week after their wedding and over the past nearly 25 years since that date.

February 17, 1896: Reno, Nevada.

Erin and Sloan arrived at the train station for the second time in two days. The previous afternoon they had said goodbye to his family who were returning to Detroit. Sloan promised to bring Erin and Nicky the following spring for Passover.

This time it was them along with Nicky who were the ones leaving Erin's family for their new life together in San Francisco.

The night of their wedding Erin had asked Sloan why he had told the judge he resided in San Francisco?

"Do you remember last year right after Danny's wedding when I took a week to travel there? You never asked me why I was going, but the reason was to review the state of the legal and medical communities, and to look at houses. I knew then I was going to marry you and adopt Nicky, but I also wanted us to start our lives fresh, away from our families." He answered.

"So you bought a house and just waited to spring it on me?" She asked.

"My wedding present to my beautiful, wonderful and captivating wife." He replied.

"I can't wait to see it." She smiled.

Frank, Whitney, Henry, Danny, Linda, Joe, and Jamie, along with Rachel stood at the platform while Erin's, Sloan's and Nicky's luggage was loaded aboard the train.

First she went to Rachel. "You have been a wonderful friend and an older sister to me. You have taught me to be independent and how to handle men. Please know how grateful I am to you." She said as the two women hugged.

Next, Erin walked over to her father and stepmother. "I want to thank you two for everything, for school, for a wonderful home to grow up in, and for always being there for me." She said before hugging and kissing them goodbye.

"You'll always be my ray of sunshine." Frank stated as he held his daughter.

"You all are always welcome at Vaquero, please don't be strangers." Whitney stated.

Next she went to her grandfather. "Pops." Erin began to cry.

"I'll have none of that." He said, tears already beginning to form in his eyes. "From the day I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you would turn out to be special. You have more than done your duty to this family. It's time you began living your life as you see fit." Henry concluded.

Next she went to Linda. "Please take care of yourself and Danny." Erin requested.

"I will, and you take care of you three, and you'll come back, especially when we write one day to tell you that your first niece or nephew has made its way into this world." Linda replied.

"I wouldn't miss it." Erin smiled as she hugged her sister-in-law.

Finally, it was time for the hardest goodbyes of all. Her brothers.

She walked over to them and opened her arms, whereupon all three formed a group hug with their big sister.

"I love the three of you more than you can imagine, and while I'm moving away, I am not leaving you, I'm only a day's train ride away, so if ever you need me, you come see me or I'll come home to you. I want you to write to me weekly, and if I find out any of you are causing trouble, I'll come back here and give you the hiding of your life, are we clear?" Erin asked.

"As always Sis." Danny answered.

"Perfectly." Joe replied.

"I'll miss you." Jamie sniveled.

"I'll miss all of you, and I expect you to come visit me when you can. There will always be a place for you in our home." She informed them.

"All Aboard!" The conductor stated.

Nicky was completing her goodbyes and Sloan was finishing up with Frank.

"Take good care of my girls, and most of all, yourself." Frank stated.

"I promise." Sloan said.

"Your word has always been good enough for me. Write when you get there and let us know you arrived safely." Frank concluded.

"Will do Chief." Sloan smiled, as he hugged his father-in-law.

With that, the three Silvers boarded the train and took their seats in their first class compartment.

As the train pulled out, they waived to their family, who just as sadly, waived back.

When they had arrived in San Francisco, Sloan took Erin and Nicky directly to their new home in Glen Park. Erin was astounded. "It's beautiful." She stated.

"I like it too." Nicky seconded.

He picked Nicky up and began tickling her. "I'm glad because this is our home now." He smiled at his girls.

Sloan retired from Pinkerton and settled down practicing law, though he still volunteered as a doctor, and from time to time, tinkered with different engineering concepts he or others came up with.

Erin joined him in the practice of law as his partner, something unheard of in 1896, but they were very successful.

On October 3, 1900, they welcomed Sloan Sebastian Silver, II, into the world and on July 4, 1905, a very surprised Sloan and Erin welcomed twins Nathan Seymour Silver, II, and Francis Xavier Silver into their lives.

Nicky was overjoyed at being a big sister, almost seven years older than Sloan Jr., and eleven and a half years older than the twins, and like her mother, she wasted no time laying the law down to her younger brothers and enforcing it as her mother had once done with her uncles.

At 18, Nicky had gone off to Stanford and graduated four years later summa cum laude with her Baccalaureate degree in pre-med. She wanted to be a doctor and after another four years at Stanford's medical school, graduated top of her class as an M.D.

Sloan Jr. followed his sister's path to Stanford, but he was presently in its famous law school, where his mother had first walked the same halls 30 years earlier.

The twins were both in high school and while they were terrors at home, they were both straight A students. Nate wanted to be a doctor, while Frank was still deciding between law and engineering.

Erin couldn't have been prouder of her children, or of her husband, and the gentle way he gave of himself to always make learning a productive and fun experience for them.

Just before sleep overtook her, she thought of those who had gone before her, who had helped make her into the woman she was today. She still missed her mother, and Casey, and Abby, but she knew that if she could have five minutes with any or all of them, they would approve of the little girl they had all had a hand in raising, and would approve of the woman she had turned out to be.

It seemed as if she had just fallen asleep when Sloan started kissing her. "Wake up sweetheart, we have to be at dinner in two hours." He said, gently prodding her.

"Hmm, I want to stay in bed with you." She replied.

"Nothing doing, we have plans, just the two of us." He fibbed.

Sloan had arranged for Nicky and the three boys to leave ahead of them, so that they could meet and entertain Erin's family who had come in from Reno, and Sloan's family from Michigan.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We are having dinner at The Palace." He replied, referring to San Francisco's famous Palace Hotel.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really, so get up and get dressed birthday girl, for we have a dinner date to keep." Sloan smiled, before hopping out of bed.

Two hours later, Sloan and Erin were rounding the corner to the Palace Hotel, casually recalling so many memories from their nearly 25 years together.

They were almost to the hotel when Erin heard someone call out "Hey Jew Boy!"

Erin and Sloan both turned to see none other than Alex Hare, holding a gun pointed at Sloan.

"Alex, this isn't the time or the place." Sloan warned him.

"Because of you, my three cousins were hanged and I did over 20 years in prison. I've been looking for you ever since I got out last year, and this time, I'm going to make sure I put a hole in you, Jew Boy, but first, maybe I'll put one in that pretty wife of yours."

Sloan wasn't taking any chances, not with the love of his life and the mother of his children. He pushed Erin away from him as hard as he could and with the speed of a track runner, charged Alex Hare.

Erin fell to the ground and hit her head. As she began to lose consciousness she heard a shot ring out.

May 2, 2015: St. Victor's Hospital, New York City, New York.

"SLOAN!" Erin shouted as her eyes popped open, the look of terror clearly evident.

"Sloan! She yelled again, as she began looking around her.

The alarms at the nurse's station began going off indicating a patient in distress.

Linda was on duty and was the first nurse to arrive.

"Erin, calm down." She instructed her sister-in-law.

"Where's Sloan?" Erin terrifyingly asked.

"Calm down Erin" Linda ordered as she gave Erin a sedative.

"No, don't do that. I have to find my husband." Erin pleaded as she gently succumbed to sleep.

Linda took out her cellphone called Frank. "You better get the family rounded up and get down here. Erin came out of her coma and she's looking for her husband."

"Jack Boyle?" Frank asked, confused as to why Erin would be asking for him.

"No Frank, Sloan Silver." She replied, which made Frank wonder even more what had happened to his precious daughter.

Thirty minutes later the Reagans had arrived.

The attending physician suggested that they gently awaken Erin, so that they could ascertain what if any level of brain damage she had sustained. "There's also the possibility of severe amnesia" he warned.

As everyone gathered around, the sedative level was reduced and after 15 minutes, Erin slowly began to awaken.

The first thing she saw was a big mustache and she began giggling.

"Daddy" she stated.

Frank held his daughter's hand and smiled at her. "I'm right here Sunshine."

"You've always been there for me." She giggled.

"Must be the happy juice." Danny smirked.

"It will wear off in a few minutes." Linda replied, giving her husband a reproachful look.

"Sorry." Danny stated.

"Behave Danny, or I'll take you out behind the barn like I did when you were a bad little boy." Erin warned.

"What?" Danny stated, totally confused.

"Erin, what do you remember?" Frank asked her.

"I remember..." She began, as she told everyone her story.

By the time she had finished, the sedative had worn off and she realized where she was, and that it was 2015, not 1896.

To say that the rest of her family was shocked was an understatement.

"This sounds like Bonanza and the Wizard of Oz rolled into one." Henry stated.

"So let me get this straight." Danny said. "You were my older sister, but I'm still married to Linda."

"And Casey's my girlfriend, but she was married to Dad and was your first step-mother." Jamie inquired.

"And Alex is my girlfriend, and she was your roommate at Stanford, dating Michael Cutter the Executive ADA, who is her boss, and yours." Joe asked.

"And Abigail is my personal assistant, but she was Joe's mother and your second step-mother? Frank queried.

"And I was the Sheriff of Washoe County. I like that." Henry laughed.

"POPS!" They all yelled out.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He replied.

"And Dad is still my dad and you are my Mom, but he knocked you up in law school and abandoned us." Nicky stated.

"And what about Whitney Robshaw?" Danny asked. "She was Jamie's mother and Dad's fourth wife?"

"Dad should have such an active love life." Jamie stated, whereupon his father gave him the death glare.

"Sorry." Jamie replied as he looked down at his feet.

"Remind me to take you behind the barn later tonight." Casey threatened.

"Do you remember anything at all regarding what happened to you?" Frank asked.

"I'm not sure." Erin replied.

"Maybe I can help." A deep baritone voice called out.

Erin turned and looked to find Sloan Silver entering the room.

"Sloan, you're okay." She yelled out.

"I'm fine, thank you." He said.

"May I?" He asked, as he took the doctor's stool and sat down next to Erin.

"I'm confused, aren't you my husband?" Erin asked.

Sloan showed Erin his left hand and then pointed at hers. She looked at her ring finger to discover it empty.

"Maybe I can help you fill in the blanks." He offered.

"You have such beautiful eyes." Erin stated as she reached up and caressed his left cheek.

"And yours are very warm and inviting, but I would like to help clear up the cobwebs behind them if you'll let me." He gently replied, holding her hand.

Erin nodded.

"You are prosecuting a case. The People vs. Alberto Marino. Marino is the CEO of a company I represent. I had come to you in court this past Monday where you were arguing pre-trial motions on the Marino case. I requested that your office consent to adjourning the criminal trial until after the civil trial had concluded. You told me you would convey my request to the District Attorney and that I should meet you in your office at six p.m. by which time you would have an answer for me."

When I arrived, I found you in the hallway being held at gunpoint by a man whose brother you apparently had prosecuted a year ago. The brother was killed in prison and he blamed you.

I tried to talk him down, but he became more irate. I couldn't take the chance he would harm you so I charged him and as I plowed into him two things happened. One, I pushed you as hard as I could away from us so that no matter what, you had a chance to run for it. Unfortunately, I pushed you like I did opponents on the ice and you hit your head on the wall and fell. I'm sorry about that, I had no intention of hurting you. About the same time I pushed you, he fired his gun which by then was aiming in the other direction. Nobody was shot. Once he was on the ground, I punched him twice in the face rendering him unconscious.

By the time I got back to you, you were out cold and I couldn't revive you, so I called 9-1-1- and requested EMS and Police." Sloan concluded.

"So you aren't my husband." Erin dejectedly stated.

Sloan smiled, and his eyes became two twinkling blue orbs. "As that question has already been asked and answered counselor, I can only presume that you are asking me out on a date." He blatantly stated.

Erin looked up into those sparkling orbs and her heart melted, and she began to nod.

"Yes, Yes I am." She stated to everyone's surprise.

Sloan nodded. "When the Doctor has determined that you are fully recovered and has released you from this fine institution, it will be my honor to take you out to the finest dinner this city has to offer, followed by a wonderful night on the town." He stated.

"Really?" Erin inquired.

"Really, and on that you are not hallucinating or imagining" he stated, before standing and leaning in to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I'll come back and check on you tomorrow, but for now, please rest and recover while I go home and polish my dancing shoes." He grinned.

With that Sloan Silver took his leave of the Reagans, but left a part of himself in Erin's heart, which they all immediately noticed.

"Wow." Jamie stated.

"Oh yeah." Joe grinned.

"Definitely." Danny smirked.

"What are you three chuckle-heads talking about? Erin demanded of her brothers.

All three acted perfectly innocent, looking at the ceiling or the floor, anywhere but at their sister.

"That's what I thought." She said.

The rest of the family laughed and each member walked over to give Erin a kiss and to wish her well before they left.

Nicky would spend the night at her mother's side, and once everyone left, she looked her mother in the eye and began giggling.

"And what's so funny to you Missy?" Erin demanded.

"You got it bad Mom." Nicky laughed.

"Yeah, what's that?" Erin asked.

"A huge crush on Sloan Silver." Nicky replied.

"So what if I do, he's a hunk and a catch." Erin responded.

"Yep, and if I read him correctly, he has one on you too." Nicky informed your mother, where upon the girl gossip began.

A week later Erin was discharged with no restrictions or any after effects from her injuries.

The following night, she put on her dancing shoes and exited her condominium building to find Sloan Silver standing next to his 1964 Imperial limousine, which promptly chauffeured them off to dinner and as promised, a wonderful night on the town.

-30-


End file.
